The Wolf Files: FearLess
by SweetlyBroken33
Summary: Sequel to Back 2 Earth. Forget the risk and take the fall, if it's meant to be it's worth it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my third fic.. YAY!!!! So Let me start by telling my first time readers that this is the Sequel to my other fic Back 2 Earth.. Which you might want to read becasue you may be thrown off a little if you don't have the insight. I would'nt say that you had to read it but if you want to understand what's going on you might want to check it out. Anyway This is My Leah & Embry Fic.. and I'm realyl happy that it has came to this... I love when ppl show me luv so feel free to say whatever you want... Om to my fans that have been waiting for this here is the first chapter.. I hope that you like it

* * *

**

FearLess

**

* * *

**

**Embry PoV**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Two Girls & A Guy**

**

* * *

**

**I never really noticed the difference between guys and girls**.

**Really, You never noticed? **Quil's mind joined mine**Even Claire-Bear knows the difference **

**I didn't mean it like that Dumbass. I meant I didn't know like I KNOW now **

I let my mind play over all the things that has happened in the four months that Leah and Nikkei has called my apartment home. From the first night they was there until this morning has been one crazy hormone induced time. From there hate all men week, which actually had me scared to come home, to having to stop Nikkei from pushing Leah off the balcony after a bottle of rum and a card game gone wrong. Not including the conversations that went on that where so crazy the fiction channel couldn't even make it up. I was letting time play through my mind when I got to today and remembered that Leah had wanted me home early because she wanted to go on a date.

Quil laughed at that thought. Which got a growl from me in return I hated it when they would laugh at me and Leah trying to do things as a couple, It was still funny to them because who would have really ever thought Me & Leah... Right!

Quil nodded his head, looking dumb as he normally does, I deiced then, that I didn't want him in my mind away more so I phased back waving goodbye to him as I walked closer to the spot that I had left my shorts. I was done with patrol and had the next two nights off. Which would have been great If I didn't have to work at The Boat House both of them days. Which in all meant that I would be getting home a few hours earlier then I would if I was patrolling. Yet not enough time to keep Leah from giving me the look.

In the four months that I have lived with Leah I have learned to read her expressions, and the first sine that she is upset by whatever it is you have done is by the way that she looks at you. It gives you just  
ugh time to come up with your plan on making her happy before she has time to say anything. Once, she starts it will be hours later before you have the chance to forget whatever it was that you did to make her mad. And trust me you would never forget what you did and you will never ever, ever do it again.

Fights with Leah can go one or two ways. The good way or the bad way. It's that easy. The good way consists of you letting her yell about whatever it is that shes made about not saying anything until after shes done and you tell her that your sorry for whatever it is that you did. The bad way is if you yell along with her, tell her she's wrong or better yet how does Nikkei put it (tripping out over petty shit). Yeah let's just say that's not a good thing to tell Leah when she's on a war path. Not that I have ever said anything like that to her, but I have seen the side-effects of what can happen. Me I like to stick with choice one, better yet I just try not to make Leah upset.

I also try to keep other people from making her upset because if your not really close to her she might just end up... well breaking your jaw if your not all the way careful. There has been times when I thought I was going to have to stop her from Attacking Nikkei. To be best friends they sure do fight all the time, over silly stuff. Nikkei is doing really good in La Push even thought Leah has tried to keep her from seeing everyone. She has yet to even meet Seth. Leah says that it's because Nikkei isn't a stupid girl and I have to co sing on that with only knowing the girl for a few months. She's not stupid by no means.

She's really a cool girl, a little crazy at times but all around a cool chick. Allot like Leah which must be why they fight all the time. Even though Leah is a little bigger then her she don't back down from her and let's Leah know how she feels about anything. Most of the fights in the house is between the two of them. I just sit and watch. Until I start to fear for the safety of the two. I'm really happy to have Nikkei here with Leah because she makes her happy so she makes me happy.

Rumors are going wild around the rez though, I mean I am the talk of the two a guy living with two girls, you won't belive how many stories that I;''ve heard and picked up from the pack mind. I even had to set a few things straight with in the pack because some of then have been watching a little bit to much HBO and thought that it was really getting hot and heated with the three of us in our free time. What's funny is that I had never really thought nothing of it until I heard what was going around.

I mean it's been four months you would have thought that there would be something else to talk about yet there was still new things added to the story everyday. Leah even has went so far as to cussing people out that look at her too hard in the street now. I know the first time that she did it i thought the person that she was yelling at was going to have a stroke. You could tell that little old lady didn't plan on getting yelled at while she stood in line at the check out.

I was so shocked that I couldn't do nothing but stand there looking between the both of them. Nikkei stood right by Leah's side ready to have her back on anything the old lady might try to do. It was crazy and went against everything that I was put her for. I mean we're supposed to protect the elders and everything yet we had a stranger pull to our imprints so I was stuck standing by Leah hoping that she would just get all out and the line would move so that we could get the hell out of the store.

Even though she's crazy, a little out of control, and the sexiest thing that I have ever seen I love her more and more each day. Everyday that I am blessed to be coming home to her, knowing that she's at home waiting for me no matter how much she wants to act like she does'nt want me the way that I want her. I fall more and more in love with her.

**00**00**00**00**00**00**00**00***00**00**00**00**00**00**00**00**0***0***0**0 **

" Hey honey!" Nikkei greeted me as soon as I opened the door.

I smiled at her and waved looking around for Leah. " Where's my girl at?" I asked as I noticed that Nikkei was dressed to go out.

" In the shower like always." She said smiling at me.

Leah was always in the shower I swear she took like a million a day. Nikkei told me that she has been doing it for as long as she knew her. She worded it as strange but i thought it was the cutest thing that I had ever heard. Pulse Leah in the shower wasn't a bad thought.... not a bad thought at all.

" We're going out tonight, meeting friends of your's is what she told me."

I looked at her knowing that she was talking about Paul and Rachel. That's the only people that Leah felt okay bring Nikkei around given that Paul was imprinted and she wouldn't have to worry about that. I think the only thing that Leah ever worried about was Nikkei having to know the truth about everything. Not that me and her have had that talk or anything, to Leah it's kind of an out of sight out of mind type of thing.

I brushed the thought away going into Leah and Mine's bedroom to get ready myself. I was pulling out a pair of jeans when Leah busted through the door in nothing but a pair of lace cut gold boy shorts, with a bra to match. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the way the gold stood out against her sun kissed moca skin. I was letting my eyes trace the tattoo she had going from her hip bone all the way up to the side of her right breast, a beautiful garden of flowers and vines all the way up her sexy side.

" Pervert!" Leah yelled as she pulled on a black jean skirt."

I just laughed at her still looking at her sexiness as I made my way out of the room to shower myself. Which is a really good thing given that I was a little aroused by the sight that I had just taken in. I has just got into the shower when I heard the door come open.

" Hey, I'm going to do my hair okay?" Leah stated.

" Yeah, that's cool." I said back to her as I lathered my body up with suds.

" Paul and Rachel will be here in about 20 minutes, I thought it would be cool if we had a double date kinda thingy." She told me.

" Sounds good to me. How was your day by the way?" I asked her as I do every time I come home.

" It was good just missing you is the all." She said before she quickly went out the door.

I laughed to myself getting out of the shower. Always like her saying something really sweet and then running away before you get the chance to say anything back. I got dressed quickly, gelled down what little bit of hair that I have, making sure that I was so fresh and so clean. After I was happy with my look I made my way into the bedroom where Leah was standing looking in the full length mirror.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. " I missed you to beautiful." I whispered against her ear. Feeling her shiver against me.

She laughed turning around in my arms looking up at me. " You heard that Huh?" She asked

I pulled her closer to me to where there was no space between us before I kissed her lips softly. " Yeah, I heard it, but don't worry I won't tell anyone." I winked at her.

She reached up pulling my face to hers for another kiss, This time it wasn't a little soft peck it was a deep meaningful kiss. I tasted her sweet mouth wishing that we could spend forever just like this. I would never get over the vanilla honey mint that her she tasted like. It was like her scent but only that much stronger and much more sweeter. I let her win the battle that was going on between our toughs as I pulled her towards the bed.

Getting caught up in the moment the same as I had she pushed me down on the bed falling on top of me so that contact was never broken, my hands slid up and down the sides of her body getting tempted by the exposed skin that her shirt didn't quit cover. She quickly place her legs on each side of mine straddling me making me fully aroused felling her warm spot through her panties. I pushed my still trapped member against her letting her know what I wanted. She grinding her hips against me teasing me. I made my move to reach under her shirt only to have my hand slapped away.

" We can't Embry, Paul and Rachel are here." She whispered holding back a laugh.

I groaned pushing her off me playfully before I gave her a kiss and got off the bed. I helped her smooth off her skirt spending a little longer time then needed making sure that it was wrinkle free in the back.

She pushed me away laughing " That's not really going to help the little...well big issue that you have in your pants no is it." She smirked as we both looked down at what she was talking about. " I'm getting out of here so that you can...om...collect yourself." She gave me a parting kiss that was more a tease then anything to clam me down and walked out. Stopping to blow me a kiss at the door.

I laughed at her while I thought about other things, things that was not sexy in anyway to make sure that I got my " Little Big" problem taken care of. Hum.. Lets see, old ladies in in string bikinis is what did it for me. Also made me want to throw up. But hey it worked. I gave myself one last look over before i grabbed my wallet and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Okay ya'll I'm going to need alot of feed back here becasue im writting from different Pov in this fic. This is the first time I have used a male PoV and I was just wanting to know how you guys like it. The next chapter will be in Leahs POV and it might switch between her and Nikkei.. also let me know if you want to know more about Nikkei and Carly too... R&R pleze**


	2. Of All The Types Of Sex

**Hey everyone I know that this has been a long time coming. I know most of ya'll are like what is this girl doin when is she ever going to update this fic. I've been working on my new fic " Set Free" It's a Paul and Rachel fic so eveyone check that out. I h ave two weeks off from school so I plan on getting a few more chaps up on this. We still have a very long way to go with this fic. **

**I made this chap real long since it's been a min... and please take not that this chap will mean alot in the chaps to come. (: Wink, wink :)**

**As always I dont own nothing but my thoughts. I love the reviews so review...lol... **

**Thanks for reading and waiting for me to post. Sorry it took so long... well I guess i've said enough....on to the fic....**

* * *

// FearLess //

Leah PoV

-*- Of All The Types Of Sex -*-

**//**//**//**//**// NOW //**//**//**//**//**//**// **

" Leah are you ever going to come out of the bedroom" Embry asked knocking on the door.

I throw my phone at the door hoping that would give him his answer. I was pissed off and had no plans to come out of the bedroom for a long time. Matter of factly Embry Fucking Call was sleeping on the couch tonight. I've had one hell of a bad day and he was the start of it. I throw myself on the bed with a huff, I was enraged.

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**// That Morning //**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**

I woke up next to Embry like any other day. He's been working over-time and patrolling allot more and hasn't really had much time at home. When he was home he would eat and then go straight to bed. We was getting no us time. So this morning I got up noticing that it was still early so I thought that we could connect on deeper levels before we had to start the day. I mean what better time did we have. Nikkei was sleep I could hear her shallow breathing from here. There was no one that could call or show up. We had time to just us.

_Time that I have been needing might I add _

Looking over at him I seen that he was in a deep sleep, thought for a second that I should just leave him alone and go back to sleep. But that thought was over ran by the screaming voices that was telling me to get it girl. If I wasn't in such need of feeling him together with me I might not have straddled him, startling him causing me to end up on the other side of the room on the floor. He pushed me off him so fast and so hard that I went flying across the room, hitting the wall and now I was sitting on my ass.

_To top it all off he started laughing, laughing so hard that he was crying. _

" You think it's funny Embry?" I asked in an icy tone. I wasn't smiling and I damn sure didn't think that anything about getting tossed across a room was funny. Matter of fact it was just enough to piss me off.

He got up coming over to help me but I growled at him before he could even take a step away form the bed. I didn't want him to come try to help me. I was just fine on my own.

" Just stay there, don't worry about it." I yelled getting myself up.

_dumbass _

I glared at him daring him to laugh some more. I take it he got the picture because he put his hand over his mouth taking deep breaths. I couldn't believe that I just throw myself at him and end up being laughed at. I made sure that I held eye contact with him until I laid back down on my side of the bed closing my eyes tightly. I felt him lay back down snuggling up closer to me. I wrapped my arms around myself moving closer to the edge of the bed.

" Leah, I'm sorry you just caught me off guard." He whispered against my ear nibbling on it as he pulled away.

I rolled over so that I was facing him and watched as his lips try to make there way to mine. Before he had the chance to kiss me I put my hand on his face ,pushing him back as hard as I could. " It's too late to apologize." I yelled making sure that he heard me.

Yes, I was mad. I was frustrated beyond words. I never went this long before with out getting some kind of simulation. As if sleeping in the bed with him wasn't enough to drive me crazy. The fact that when ever we was together he seemed to rip sexualness. God I wanted him and nothing was going to allow me to get what I wanted.

" Leah, don't get upset." He begged.

I jumped out of bed. " Don't get upset Embry? Really? Aren't you feeling any of the sexual tension between us. It's been four months and we haven't even done it yet. I sleep in your bed every night, not totting my own horn or nothing but I'm Hot and you still don't do anything with it!" I didn't realize that I was screaming until I heard Nikkei scream shut up half sleep from the next room.

" Baby, you know I've been working late and everything that's been going on, and you know that I want you. If you come here we can do it right now." He winked.

I picked up my pillow swinging it back making sure that it had force before I hit him in his face with it. " Do it with that" I yelled as I stormed out the room.

It was only 5 in the morning the sun hadn't even started to come up yet, and here I was sitting in the kitchen mad as hell. Who in there right mind is mad at 5 in the morning?

_I know... girls who aren't getting any from there boyfriends... yeah that's who _

**//**//**//**//**//**// Now //**//**//**//**//**//**//**

" Leah! You can't lock me out of my own room." He yelled as he beat on the door.

" Well I did!" I yelled back at the top of my lungs. He was really getting on my bad side.

" Leah I'm going to come back to this door in ten minutes and you better let me in or something bad is going to happen." His voice was laced with seriousness and anger.

I didn't say nothing back to him even though I really really wanted to. I mean how much bad could my day go. Hell it was only a few hours away from a new day was that going to be bad too. I pulled the pillow over my head letting out a muffled scream. I heard Nikkei telling Embry of just how crappy my day had really gone. Hell it sounded worse coming from her. I really have had one hell of a day.

_The worst day that I've had in months _

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**// This Afternoon //**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**// **

I had sat in the same spot for hours looking out at nothing. I was still mad as hell only now I was about to be heated as Embry walked into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for work. He looked refreshed, rejuvenated, ready to go. It mad me sick. I mean looking at him I really wanted to throw up. Throw up all over him and mess up his day the way that he had messed up mine.

I watched him pull his lunch out of the fridge, making sure that everything was in it before he walked over to the table. He looked at me for a moment I could tell in his mind he was trying to think of something to say to me. I stared him down the whole time hoping that he would think really hard about what ever it was that he was about to say. He didn't have enough points left to say anything reckless to me with out me snapping out.

" I'm sorry and I'll see you later." He said before he kissed me on the top of my head getting away before I had the chance to hit him with something.

" Prick!" I yelled as he opened the door.

He laughed " Well your a rose." He said before he yelled have a good day and left.

_Yeah I'ma have a great fucking day buddy_

I was thinking about waking Nikkei up but felt sleepy as soon as I got up so I thought that I would go back to bed for a while. I got all comfy in the bed my eyes so heavy that they dropped as soon as my hit the pillow, It was the fastest that I had ever went to sleep before. It also was the quickest sleep that I would ever have. I do believe that I was out for a whole five minuets before my phone started ringing.

" Hello!" I yelled

" Leah, you've been here for four months and I'm just not finding out about it from some old bat at the store?" My mother screamed into the phone.

_God here we go _

I rolled my eyes. " I didn't know that you didn't know mom." I replied getting myself ready for whatever she was going to say.

She huffed into the phone. " Leah, you are Un-Fucking-Believable!" I heard her throwing dishes in the sink. " So what was you just not going to tell me? Where the hell have you been staying? How long did you plan on being here before I found out?"

The tone she was using with me was what really made me so mad. Oh and given that fact that I was already mad before

" Look mother, I'm sorry that I didn't clue you in on every fucking aspect of my life, I'm staying at Embrys, have been and plan on it for a long time to come. I don't know how long I was gonna stay and I really didn't think about telling you. Why? because the last time that I checked I was a grown ass female and mommy doesn't need to know everything that I do. Call and harress Seth and leave me the hell alone!" I got it all out in one breath and hung up the phone.

She called right back and I didn't answer I was done with her for the day. I laid my head down thinking about how pissed off I was. There was no way in hell that today was going to be good for me.

_No way not going to happen _

I end up shutting my phone off all together, putting on my mp3 and faded into a deep sleep. It was all going well I was having a great dream that I was getting some. about to reach my point when my moms voice came out of no where.

" Leah Avon Clearwater!"

" Leah wake-up this moment!"

She was screaming at me which even in a dream state was enough to piss me off to where I was awaken in a fit of anger, Throwing the pillow across the room. I couldn't even dream with out getting mad. Today had to be the worst day of my life. I made no effort to going back to sleep instead I gathered something to wear for the day and made my way to the shower.

_A hot shower would do me really good _

I opened the bedroom door and seen Nikkei on the other end of the hall carrying her robe over her arm. She looked at me the same way that I looked at her. Which I was sizing her up. She glared at me as I looked from her to the bathroom. Returning her look I took a step away from the door. In a spilt second she was standing still and then she was moving, Running down the hall-way. I didn't waste a second before I made the move.

I was one second from putting my hand on the handle when a beating at the door made me lose focus, Nikkei catching my slip pushed me out of the way and made her way into the bathroom closing the door with the biggest grin ever. I wanted to kick to door in, would have if someone wouldn't have been beating the hell out of my front door. I opted for throwing my stuff at the bathroom door marching down the hall-way to the front door.

I had no clue who it could be, I did know that who ever it was, was going to get a mouthful on exactly how I felt about them.

I pulled open the door, " What the hell do you want?" I yelled not even looking to care who I was yelling at..

The person gasped which make me take notice to who was standing in front of me.

_Crazy...I mean Carly _

She looked like hell, her face was blotchy, eyes where puffy and red, and she looked like she had wondered around all night. Looking her over made me feel kinda bad for her, but I still wasn't trying to be bothered with her at this moment.

" Leah, Me and Seth had a big fight." She whimpered to me looking as if someone had just ran over her cat.

I huffed a breath and waved her in. I lead her into the kitchen motioning for her to have a set. I sat across from her running my hands through my knotted, kinky hair waiting for her to began talking.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other I figured that best bet of getting any where with this would be for me to start the conversation. Taking a deep breath I exhaled. " Okay, so tell me about this big fight that has you so upset." I tried to keep my look sinceer even though I really didn't care.

She sniffled. " Hey called me a crazy lady, and I just lost it. I hate being called crazy!" She yelled at me.

" Okay! What lead to him calling you a crazy lady Carly?" I asked leaning back in my chair to make sure that there was space between us.

She started to cry again. " Well... We was you know ' Doing it ' and I wanted to try something new, and he flipped out." She was crying so hard that her whole body was shaking. " I tired to show him that what I wanted to do wasn't really that bad but he was having no part of it called me a Crazy Lady and stormed out the house."

I extend my hand to rub her arm but she hissed at me jerking her body away. " Sor..rry!" I mumbled placing both of my hand in my lap.

" So what is it that you wanted to do that made him so upset?" I asked not knowing at the time what I had gotten myself into.

" It's called Knife sex, and It's where you have take a knife and cut off each others clothing, and proceed to have rough sex and you cut and poke each other with the knife. Well, I wanted to try it so I hide the knife under the pillow and after we started I pulled it out and told him what I wanted to do with it, he wasn't sure about it so I thought that I would show him how it worked and went to cut my chest and that's when he flipped out." She node her head as if to say that's the story and she was sticking to it.

I was now in a deep state of shock that I couldn't do nothing but nod my head along with her. I had never heard of knife sex in my whole life.

" Knife Sex?!" Was the only thing that I could get out.

She shock her head yes. " Yeah, I had it all planed out, I slipped a few more of Granny pills into her drink to make sure that she would sleep until this afternoon, I even sharpened a knife for the special event. I was so excited and then it turns to hell and ends in a big fight." She ended the statement on a whisper putting her head down tears rolling down her checks.

I watched her for a minute wanting to bust out laughing but obviously this girl wasn't in her right mind so I held it back not wanting to do anything to set her off.

" I'm sure everything will work out Seth isn't the type of person to hold grudges." I reassured her.

_Big mistake on my part_

She looked up me with fire in her eyes. " No, it will not be okay until he apologies to me, you just can't call me a crazy lady and expect for everything to be okay." Making a fist and hitting the table, " You can do allot of shit to me but calling me a crazy isn't one of them, I can't and won't take it." She yelled.

_Okay, this girl is really a nut job _

I was getting ready to say something to her when the beating on the front door started again. We had never had this many visitors at the house so I wondered who it was. I got to the door just as who ever was on the other side started a whole new round of beats. It pissed me off that they just couldn't wait in peace until I got to the door but had to keep beating on it.

I jerked the door open and screamed " What the hell do you want!"

" Is Carly here?" Seth asked sniffing the air pushing the door open and me into the wall as he made his way in.

I slammed the door shut as Carly yelled " I don't want to see you Seth Clearwater. "

_Oh great there about to continue there fight at my house.. Yay! _

**//**//**//**//**// NOW //**//**//**//**//**//**// **

I was sitting on the foot of the bed trying to put my phone back together wondering if Embry was going to make good on his threat. I was feeling bad about my phone, it was broke, there was no way of fixing it, and I knew that I wasn't ever going to get a phone like it again.

_Not in La Push_

I was trying to remember if I had got insurance on it, wondering if I even still had the box and paper work for it.

**!!!BAMN!!! **

I jumped off the bed looking at Embry standing where the door had once been. He knocked it down. I mean all the way off the hinges, the door was laying on the floor. His eyes was full of fire, I had really never seen him as mad as he looked right now.

I looked at the door again then back up at the door way Embry wasn't standing alone now Nikkei was standing beside him peering into the room. I was really in shock I didn't think that he was going to really bust down the door.

_wait... he busted down the door _

He walked into the room grabbed a pillow and walked back out of the room not saying one word to me the whole time. I was mad all over again.

" Embry you busted down the fucking door for a pillow?!" I yelled following him into the living room.

He laid out on the couch. " I warned you Leah." was the only thing that he said.

I stood there staring at him as he flipped the channels on the TV as if I wasn't standing there.

_There's no way it's going to end like this _

I walked over the TV, turning it off and standing in front of it. " I've had a bad day, I haven't had sex in god knows how long, I had to listen to a crazy lady tell me about her sex life with my brother, my mom wont leave me the hell alone, And you just busted down the bedroom door!" I yelled stomping my foot making sure that I had his full attention. " You started all this Embry.. My whole bad day started with you!"

His eyes got big, then they went to angry. " Your really blaming me for your bad day. God Leah get a grip!" He yelled back sitting up on the couch.

I gave him my death look, " Oh no buddy you aren't going to yell at me for something that is your fault." I screamed moving closer to him so that I wouldn't have to go so far to hit him with something.

He stood up quickly moving closer to me. " You called me a prick Leah, I hadn't even done nothing to you." He screamed right back at me.

I made a fist bringing it up to connect with his chest when he grabbed me by my wrist pulling my to his chest. I tried to hit him with my other hand yet he caught my other wrist, spin me around so that I was in front of the couch. I scream a whole bunches of cusses at him which in return he pushed me back letting me fall on the couch. He didn't give me time to do anything before he was laying on top of my holding my hands tightly. Trying to shimmy out of it I end up laying on the couch with him on top of me.

" Prick!" I said looking him in the eyes.

" Every rose has it's thorn Leah!" he whispered against my ear before nibbling below it.

I pulled his mouth to mine kissing him deeply letting his tongue win the battle. " So what are I the rose or the thorn?" I asked my breathlessly as he trailed kisses down my chest.

He pulled down my cotton shorts kissing all the places they had covered before making his way to my wet core, teasing me before saying. " Which ever you wanna be beautiful."

I couldn't hold back the moans as he tasted me, His tongue was like magic, he knew just how to move it so that it drove me crazy. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt the start of my release.

I was right at my point when he stopped. " So I take it that today is going to be a better day." He stated smiling shyly.

He took no time to get his shorts off and thrust into me roughly

My whole body shock as pure Ecstasy took over me.

_I don't know much about Knife sex but I do know that bad day sex is great _

* * *

**Hey it would really make my day if I could get 5 reviews!!!! I would drop dead if i got more...lol.. so please take the time to R&R!!! it makes me smile and want to get it out to you faster. R&R_R&R_R&R_PPPPLLLLEEEZZZZEEEE!!!!!!**


	3. Lap Dances & Tool Belts

**To all my Embry & Leah lovers here is another chap for ya'll.... i really hope that you enjoy it as much as i did writing it. I hope to get some reveiws... also i want some of you to check out my new fic. Set Free... it's coming along very well now it's a paul & rachel fic but different then any other Paul & Rachel fic that you have read. I update that fic a little more then I do this one.. but I don't forget to show my Embry & Leah fans some love by making sure I post new chaps for ya'll... any who I hope all is good in life and you like this chap. The next chap is goin to be a "BIG!!!" one... I will post it if i get 10 reviews..... thanks for reading i own nothing but my thoughts**

* * *

// FearLess //

Lap Dances & Tool Belts

Leah PoV

" I don't know what's worse watching the people on this dvd or looking at you." Nikkei said breathlessly falling against the floor.

I stopped mid-crunch to look over at her. " Why you say that? " I asked throwing a bottle of water at her.

She sat up drinking half the bottle in one gulp. " Because, you aren't even breathing hard, haven't even broke a sweat. Between your perfect body and the ones on TV I realize that there is really no hope for me." She finished off the water laying back against the floor. " I don't even know why I try."

I laughed at her while I changed the dvd. Nikkei and I had invested in a bunch of work out tapes to give us something to do during the day. The whole thing was her idea since one day she convinced herself that she was "Fat" so I thought that I would be a good friend and work out with her. Well, I guess I didn't do such a good job because every time we would work out she would quite half-way through saying what's the use I'm never going to look any different. The thing was that Nikkei wasn't even fat. She had curves, hips, thighs and ass.

I put in the lap dance work-out plan and went to go get the chairs. " Nikkei, your a beautiful girl, I mean I wish that my skin was as smooth and even as yours." I wasn't lieing either Nikkei had the most smooth, darkest skin that I had ever seen. The first time I seen her I was taking away by that fact alone.

She huffed as she pulled herself off the floor making her way to the chair I had set down for her. " Yeah, well whatever Leah." She picked up the remote hitting play getting right into the work out.

I liked this dvd the best, because not only did it work your body but it teaches you how to give the perfect lap dance. I've already tried out some of the moves on Embry. Let's just say that he can't wait till I get to the advance part of it. I looked over at Nikkei, she was too into it to even notice me. It kinda bothered me that she was feeling bad about herself. It wasn't like her. I know part of it has been her move from LA to here. I mean she went from doing it all to doing nothing.

Half of that is my fault because I haven't been taking her around allot of the pack. For many reason's the main one being that I'm not trying to explain everything to her. Hell, I couldn't even if I wanted to. The only way that she can find out about everything is if she's imprinted on, And that's definitely a big reason why we haven't been going out. If it's not Rachel and Paul she ain't meeting them. The only reason that I allow Rachel and Paul is because there not sickly stuck on each other like the other imprints For real if you didn't know no better you wouldn't even think Paul and Rachel's together.

Shit, I haven't even let her meet my mother, who by the way has made it her point in life to dance on my last nervure. She's believing everything that she's hearing from around La Push. When you mom accuses you of having three-some every night things have gone too far.

_She really needs to be worried about Seth and him dating Carly.. now that's a situation that needed attention _

As the movie played on I couldn't help but notice the looks Nikkei was having. She looked sad and really deep down upset. I knew that she had a bad case of cabin fever, was in deep need of a bar, some eye candy, and a few girls to laugh it up with. I was going to have to plan an outing before she end up crazy rocking in the comer or even worse.

_" Knife Sex!" All that needs to be sad _

We was on the cool down part of the work out when The doorbell rung. I knew right away that it had to be someone that we didn't know because all the people that we know chooses to beat the hell out of the instead of ringing the bell. I was half dressed in a sports bar and some blearily there boy shorts. I really wasn't sure who was on the other side of the door as I looked over at Nikkei. She wasn't dressed no better then me.

" Are you gonna get it or you want the fat girl too?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, " You aren't fat Nikkei, I'll get the door by the way." I told her as I made my way to the door.

I open to find two men standing with tool belts on, but it wasn't until I saw the door standing on the wall behind them that I knew what they was here for. Embry had told me that they was coming but that had been three weeks ago.

" We're here to fix the door." They said together.

I smiled at them. " Well, it's about time let's get to it." I opened the door to let them come in watching as there face lit up as they took in me and Nikkei.

_Yeah, I bet this looks like the stuff porn is made of _

They made there way to the bedroom and Nikkei and I made are way to the kitchen. I heard the guys in the back talking about how hot they thought Nikkei was and how it's not everyday you see a black girl in La' Push. I wish that she could have heard what I did maybe then she wouldn't think bad things about herself.

Since she couldn't hear I simply suggested that she take a couple bottles of water back to them. Me trying to be the match-maker that I know I ain't. I handed her the water and basically had to give her a give shove to get her moving but in the end it was worth it, because before too long I had a new door and Nikkei had a date for tonight.

After they was gone and Nikkei was done ranting on how she was so excited about being back on the dating scene, I was content it was just what she needed to boost her self- esteem.

I also had my own personal selfish reasons for being so excited about her going out tonight, I was going to " Advance" my skills and let Embry know how much further I've came along.

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**// **

" Leah, do you think it's okay just to let her go out with someone that she doesn't know?" Embry asked me looking worried.

I laughed pulling him by his arm over to me on the couch. " Baby, it's a date, that's what people go on when they're trying to get to know each other it will be fine." I tried to clam him nevus.

It was kinda a turn on how worried he was about Nikkei going on with someone she didn't know. I have to say that Embry and Nikkei have became good friends, He treats he like a little sister even though she and him are only a few months apart in age.

" Well, when he get's here I'm going to meet him and find out what his intentions are with her and If I don't like em she's NOT going." He stated proudly looking at the door as if at any moment the man was going to come flying through it kidnapping Nikkei and stealing her away.

I laughed at the thought of that. " You sound like somebody's dad Embry, clam down!" I laughed pulling him down to me so that I could look into his eyes. I placed my lips on his. " Whatever you do just don't mess this up for her Embry, she's having a hard time and this might make it better." I kissed him again, this time letting our tongue play before I pulled away getting up to make my way down the hall.

" Nikkei can I come in." I asked outside her door. I knew that she was getting ready but I wanted to see how she was looking because I knew that it was gonna be beautiful.

I didn't hear anything but the door handle move before I could even comprehend what was going on she was standing in front of me. She looked like she had just came right off the page for any molding company, She wore a cream white sweater, dark denim skinny jeans and a pair of red flats, that went perfect with the red bead necklace she was wearing and the red purse I was letting her borrow. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with bangs that framed her face.

" You look great Nikkei, you don't even need to work out." I smiled pulling her into a hug.

I could tell that she was so excited, she was about to bust. I haven't seen her like this in a long time.

" Well let's get out here so that ' Daddy Embry' can look you over." I laughed pulling her down the hall.

She looked at me like I was crazy, she would all too soon find out what I was talking about when her date rang the doorbell.

" That must be him!" Embry yelled rushing out the kitchen making sure that he was the first on to the door.

Nikkei looked at me horrified and I laughed.

" I told him to be good." I whispered to her as Embry pulled open the door looking the man over one good time before he even spoke to him.

I have to give it to the man he wasn't intimated by Embry's size, even greeted him shaking his hand and everything. Embry let him in but continued to look him over trying to find something wrong with him I know. It was then that I had a vision that scared the living hell out of me.

_I seen Embry doing the same thing he was doing now only the girl going on the date wasn't Nikkei it was " OUR" 16 year old daughter that was a spiting image of Embry but had my eyes.  
_

" So, you fix doors for a living?" Embry asked the man. Not even knowing his name.

_Hell I'm not even sure if Nikkei knew his name_.

Nikkei looked at me with big eyes after Embry got the question out, yet I couldn't even say anything because I was laughing to hard.

I quickly collected myself holding my hand out to the man. " I'm sorry but what was your name again?" I shook his hand. " By the way I'm Leah." I added making sure that he knew my name even if I didn't know his.

He flashed me a nice smile. " My name is Drew, and yes I am a repair man that's what I do for a living." He stated looking back to Embry.

_Drew huh? _

I smiled a welcoming smile at him. " I'm sorry about my boyfriend, Embry, I have yet to teach him manners." I laughed easing the situation that Embry was slow being to make.

Earning a glare from him, which I played off as I conversated for about ten minutes with Drew. Embry should have pulled out a notebook and took notes as hard as he was listening to every thing that the man said. Kept asking question after question.

I was starting to feel bad for Nikkei I mean she was a grown ass woman and here was Embry acting like her daddy. It wasn't long before Drew and Nikkei started to leave when Embry stopped them at the door.

" You have your house key, cell phone, money?" He questioned before looking at Drew. " I'm just letting you know that if any harm comes to her tonight I wont think twice about beating the living hell out of you." He stated matter of factly.

Nikkei quickly pulled Drew out the door ashamed and embarrassed I couldn't even imagine. I closed the door locking it before I looked over at Embry. Who was smiling like a chaise cat, straight out of Alice In Wonder Land. I couldn't even mad at him, I busted out laughing putting my arms around him as he held me tight.

" You know what?" I asked him laying back knowing that he wouldn't let me fall.

" What?" He asked kissing on my neck.

I giggled, " You Embry Call are one of the sweetest men that I have ever met."

He picked me carrying me to the bedroom closing the new door. " Let me show you how sweet I can be." He whispered against my skin laying me on the bed.

As he pulled my shirt over me head taking him time to kiss every inch that it once had covered, I felt my body shiver, it was the best feeling that I had ever had from something so simple.

" I love you." I whispered as I pulled him closer to me.

" I will always love you Leah." He stated back pushing his member slowly inside of me.

It was different between us this time. There was no rush, it was genital, sweet, and loving. We spent time pleasing each other learning about each other. It one of the best moments of my life.

_That I shared with the most wonderful person of my life. I love Embry Call _

* * *

**okay so you know that i will post anyway but 10 reviews would be nice. it would really mean alot to me & make my day.... so pleze...pleze R&R... more Leah to come...lol...**


	4. Cards, Fights, And The Lion King

**Hey everyone I thought that I would post a new chap.. I kno it's not long but i was thinking of you all and thought you guys would really like it if i posted a chap.. anyway here it is srry it's not much & if u dont like it.. but anyway here it is.... R&R plzez**

* * *

// FearLess//

Cards, Fights, And The Lion King

Embry PoV

" So Embry, Leah's birthday is coming up, what you gonna get her?" Jake asked me handing me a beer.

Leah's birthday was coming up, I mean really it was only a week away. I hadn't really thought about it much. I mean I knew her birthday was coming but I hadn't put thought into what kind of gift I was going to give her.

" Shit it's Leah any kind of gift you get her she's just going to hate ." Paul added taking a sip of his beer.

All the rest of the guys nodded there head along with what he had said. It pissed me off a little but then I thought about it and they just didn't know her the way that I knew her. I'm her imprint for fuck sake I better know her better then anyone else.

" Yeah well it's different now. I ain't really trying to talk about women on my woman free night." I stated chugging my beer trying not to let iteration take over me.

It was Man Night, which meant that all of us wolf-man took over the house making it our playground. We've been doing it one Saturday a month since all this shit first started. There was never any talk about women unless they was HOT and kicking some ass on a movie or video game for Quil's sake. It has never been a time that we sit around and talk about what where buying for birthday's.

_That wasn't mans night, we might as well start ovulating if that's what we're going to talk about. _

" So, hows everything going with you and Leah Emb?" Paul laughed wiggling his eyebrows up and down so that I would get the meaning of his question.

It was no use in acting like they didn't know that me and Leah just recently started to have sex. They picked it out of my mind one night which made me think about everything that has happened with me and Leah and they caught everything that happened with that. Now it's just one big joke between all of them.

_glad that I can be there entreatment....but hell what else is new if been making them laugh for years now. _

Standing up making my way into the kitchen I deiced that I would put it all out there so that they wouldn't have room for no more questions. " Leah and I have the most perfect imperfect imprint relationship, shit happens and shit goes wrong, It's no difference then anyones else situation. We're all imprinted and shit with that isn't as easy as it was said to be." I proceed to grab the Jack Daniel bottle and shot glass taking a seat at the table.

The guys filling in the seats around me, Paul getting the cards. It was time to start this meeting ending all conversations that doesn't have to do with poker and taking a shots.

" Who you telling imprinting ain't easy?" Paul rolled his eyes sitting at the table shuffling the cards.

I was getting pissed off and doing it quickly. " Look Ladies, if you all don't mind to man up and find your balls I would like to play cards and stop all this chick shit." I hissed taking a shot slamming the glass on the table.

" Aww Embry's touchy when it comes to his Leah ain't he." Quil laughed nudging Seth who was beside him.

" Your not?" I questioned rolling my eyes. " As much as your babysitting Claire....." I was cut off by the beer can that came flying at my head.

_Now who's touchy _

Everyone was laughing which only pissed me off more. I took another shot passing the bottle to Paul.

" Come on guys can we play already?" Seth asked getting frustrated with the lack of cards being played.

I held up my beer can making a toast to him for being on the same mind frame as myself. " Cheers to Seth a True Man." I stated proudly.

" Oh yeah! Seth's really a mans man." Paul laughed throwing a card out.

Seth growled and I couldn't help but join in the laughter. Poor Seth still getting shit about being young.

" Yeah well I bet I can out drink you bitch!" Seth yelled at Paul claming his book.

" We'll See Pup" Was the only thing that Paul said before he throw down a big card and took a chug from the bottle.

The game constituted with everyone insulting each other, things being thrown and growls. We was on the last hand the liquor had set in pretty good.

" So Jake what really brings you to La'Push for the weekend?" Seth asked as we all looked at Jake.

He shrugged his shoulders. " I can't come and spend sometime with my family?" Sheepishly looking down.

" Daddy got tired of the big bad wolf banging his little girl that's what happened." Paul stated like it was fact. Earning a growl from Jake causing us all to laugh.

" Yeah, Edward found out that little Nessie wasn't so innocent so little Jakey had to go home for the weekend." I added in between laughers.

" AT LEAST SHE DON'T HAVE TO THROW A FIT TO GET SEX LIKE LEAH DOES!" Jake yelled at me.

" BURN!!!!" Paul and Jared screamed at the same time.

" Matter of fact Embry you shouldn't even be here given that your an imprint and not imprinter." Paul laughed.

If everything that hadn't already been said wasn't enough to piss me off, the statement that was just made was enough to send me into the shakes. Seth noticed what was happening throwing me an apologetic glance.

" Look guys Embry's really getting upset and we ain't here to fight and piss each other off, so lets just say sorry and move on." Seth motioned for everyone to clam down and take a deep breath.

" Guys Embry's getting upset...blah...blah...blah.. Shut the fuck up you fucking Daisy" Paul yelled." You sound like a fucking consular, you need a pink office filled with pansy you fucking fruitpie."

Seth stood up pushing the table a little as he did. " Fuck you Paul at least people don't think I'm a fucking dickhead, people like me which is more then can be said for you. the only person that likes you is your imprint and sometimes I wonder about that."

Jared stood up taking up for Paul. " Yeah, well at least he has an imprint and ain't just fucking some crazy girl that might kill him if he doesn't call her his girlfriend."

I leaned back in my chair putting my hands behind my head taking in the show around me. Glad that the heat was off of me and Leah. I fell for Seth don't get me wrong because he had dug himself into this hole that he wasn't going to get out of easy. I knew that they only thing that was going to be said from here on out was shots at Seth, Paul, and Jared.

Jake tapped me on my arm motion for Quil and I to follow him out the backdoor. I quickly got up not wanting to sit through anymore of the shit I was hearing now. Quil came behind me as we made our way out the door to the gazebo set up at the far end of the deck. Jake opened a new bottle taking a drink passing it to me.

" Why is it that we always end up out here and they always end up in there bitching at each other?" I asked thinking back to all mans night that we've ever had.

Thorough out the years it never failed that Jake, Quil and myself would end up out here drinking having a gratings of our own. Yet, in about 30 minutes Seth and Paul would end up out here fighting in the yard, we would watch it and then say goodnight and all go home. With promise to do this again in a month. No matter how mad we are when we leave here we always come back.

_It makes no sense._

Jake starched. " It's the circle of life Embry... The circle of life."

_Okay, you know your drunk when you quote the Lion King _

As if reading my mind Quil busted out laughing which caused Jacob to think about what he had said.

" WOW! Did I really just say that?" He asked himself laughing.

Quil and I laughed harder at his instable mind. It was great getting drunk, being a wolf it was harder but we had it down to a science. I wasn't as drunk as I have been but I was feeling really good. Jake never does drink much and tonight he has had allot more then normal. I guess it's the fact that Nessie isn't here so he doesn't have to spend all his time looking after her as if she really needs it.

I laid back on the yard chair putting my hands over my head realzing as I thought about my Leah. Just the fact that she was mine still shocks me till this day. I never in a million years thought that things would work out with me and Leah. I didn't even know that I liked her until she came back and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I knew that I had it bad when she left the bar with that random guy and I stayed up all night thinking about it. It bugged the hell out of me for-real. I was worried about her.

I came to find out when she faced off with Sam the night she broke his jaw that Leah Avon Clearwater was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I still wont let anyone put a hand on her, but I do know that if she was in danger she could handle it herself. But al long as I'm around she wont have to worry about it because I will be on it.

The same things goes for Nikkei too. I know that Leah got a kick out of the way I treated Drew. I still don't know about him, but he seems to be making Nikkei happy so Ill let it go. That's how things work in our house if one person is unhappy that whole house is unhappy. You mess with one of us you fuck wit us all. And fucking with us means your playing with a whole bunch of wolves.

" Well, I'm about to leave taking Claire to the beach in the morning." Quil said as he got up making his way off the porch.

" Yeah, I'ma go in her and lay down myself." Jack added as he made his way in the house.

_Damn don't everyone rush away at once. _

I shrugged my shoulders before I lead back again letting my mind wonder. It felt good to just be able to lay back and think about shit. It was peaceful to have everyone else gone, to be the only one in my head. After a few minutes of sitting there I started to miss Leah so I deiced that I was going to do something that I normally didn't do on mans night and that's go home to my girl.

_I'm going to get started on giving her, her birthday present slow and sweet _

* * *

**Okay so I know that it wasnt the best chap sorta a filler summin to pass the time...lol.. i hope that it didnt make u hate this fic... but yea pleze R&R & let me know what you think okay.. Say wut ever you want I wont be mad. thanks for reading... remember R&R R&R R&R R&R &R :)**


	5. Birthday

**Hey everyone heres anotha chap.. sorry its so long but there was alot that needed to happen. Okay so it gets a lil x-rated in this chap so if you arent into that kind of thing just bypass the first part of this chap.. other then that there's nothing really out of the way...lol.. It took me a while to write this one and im not 100 % sure about it but im going to let you guys judge. Thanks for the reviews that I got last chap I'm glad that you all didnt hate me 4 it. anyway thought I would spice things up a little. Okay... so like I said alot is going on.. Please R&R and let me know what you think... **

**I dont own anything but my ocs and my thoughts**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R lol**

* * *

**// FearLess //**

Birthyday

**Leah PoV**

" Leah!"

" Leah baby wake-up!" Embry whispered in my ear sending chills down my spin.

I opened my eyes a little to find him hovering over me.

" What?" I wined upset because he was waking me up.

" Happy Birthday!" He whispered kissing on my neck.

I smiled trying to collect my thoughts I mean I had just woke up and now he was kissing on my neck in a way that drove me crazy anyway.

" Thank-you." I moaned spreading my legs so that he could make his way between them.

" I was thinking that I could give you, part of your gift a little early." He said as he pulled my shorts down real slowly.

" Uh Huh." I nodded as I pulled his face to mine so that I could kiss him.

As I licked his lips I felt his hardness pressing against me causing me to get wetter then I already was . I let my tongue play with his as I pushed into him letting him know that I wanted it if he wanted to give it to me.

He laughed a sexy husky laughe. " Someone wants to feel my little big problem." He said with a sly smile.

I moaned pushing into him more only to have him move away from me.

" Your not getting that right now." He stated as he pointed to his member that was still locked away in his boxers.

I pouted my lip out letting him know that his little game was hurting my feelings. He was teasing me and I didn't like it.

okay it was really hot but i wasn't going to admitte that

" Don't pout Princess." he whispered as he kissed me biting on my bottom lip as he pulled away.

He kissed his way down my body taking his time to run his tongue over every inch until he made it to my inner thigh.

" I was taking that a little oral stimulation might be in the cards for the birthday girl." His voice laced with sexuality.

Before I had the chance to even comprehend what he had said he licked down my thigh gently spreading my lips apart with his fingers slipping his tongue inside of me. As his tongue explored me in the most personal way I felt sheer pleasure. He was hitting all the right spots doing things with his tongue that I didn't even think a man could do.

" Does it feel good baby?" He asked me before his tongue started in on my clit.

I was breathing so hard and it felt so good that I couldn't even form words I just nodded my head.

_Was he really trying to send me over the edge _

He moved his tongue back to inside of me while he used his fingers to rub my bud, he was keeping everything in rhythm, yet as soon as I got settled into one thing he would switch up by doing something else. He was driving me crazy.

As he got faster I felt a tug in the lower part of my stomach and I knew that it wasn't going to be long before I came.

_Really hard might I add _

He moved his tongue back to my clit pushing a finger inside of me and I lost it. My back arched off the bed, eyes rolled back in my head and the only thing that I could do was yell out.

" FUCK!"

He road out my organism still licking me until my body stopped shaking and I was left to catch my breath. I was embarrassed by the way I was breathing. If someone would have heard me they would have been worried that I was going to kill over and die from lack of oxygen.

" Happy Birthday Leah." He whispered as he kissed me on my forehead before he stood up and walked to the door.

" I'll be waiting for you in the shower." He said husky with a tempting smile.

" I'll be right there!" I huffed sitting up so up still trying to breath.

_Good Morning Leah... By the way happy birthday _

***//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//*//**//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* **

" Leah your coming to the house today right or you still not going to see me?" Mom asked.

" Yeah, mom I guess I'm coming to the house I mean you've probably done invited everyone on the Rez to my birthday dinner." I said rolling my eyes glad she couldn't see me.

" Okay, just making sure I feel like you been avoiding me recently I don't know why...but great your coming be here at 2." She demeaned before she hung up.

I throw my phone on the couch looking over at Nikkei who was polishing her nails. " Well your going to get to meet everyone today." I told her.

She smiled real big. " This is going to be great Leah, It's been years since I've been to a family birthday bash. My family never really gave a damn if it was my birthday or not." she said looking down.

I laughed rolling my eyes. " You might not be as thrilled about it after you live through it. That's if you do by the way." I laughed getting up to make my way to the bedroom to find out what Embry was doing.

When I got to the bedroom door I went to open it but it was locked. So I knocked on it.

" Hold on!" He yelled from the closet.

_What was he doing in the closet _

" Hurry up before we have to get another door." I yelled back laughing.

Three seconds later the door came open Embry handed me a big pink gift bag, gave me a kiss and closed the door before I had the chance to even get a glance in the room.

I looked down at the bag I was holding wondering not what was in it. But what was going on in that room that he didn't want me to see. " Embry! What are you doing in there?" I asked trying the handle yet once again it was locked.

" Everything you need for the day is in that bag." Was the answer that I got.

_Strange _

" Ooh! What's in the bag Lee?" Nikkei asked me pulling me by my arm into her room.

I sat on the bed sitting the bag beside me and took in everything. Okay, I got the most amazing orgasm this morning, got to take a hot and steamy shower in which I didn't have to do nothing but stand there to get clean, and now I was getting a gift bag filled with god knows what.

_This was starting off to be a really good day _

" Oh My God Leah! Would you look already!" Nikkei yelled trying to peek in the bag herself.

I laughed pushing her nosey self back. " Give me a minute to think about things okay." I hissed at her playfully.

Nikkei rolled her eyes making her way to her closet. " Well when you find out what it is let me know." she called.

I laughed looking down at the bag. It was just a big pink bag nothing on the outside of it or anything. It hadn't really felt heavy so I really had no clue what was in it. The paper was stuffed in it that there was no way to get a peek at what was inside.

" DAMN IT GIVE ME THAT BAG!" Nikkei screamed coming over like a mad women pulling at the bag.

I healed it close to my heart pushing her away with my free hand. " Hold on okay I'm going to open it." I laughed at her impoliteness.

" Do it now!" She demeaned looking as if she was more then willing to take it from me and open it herself.

I pulled the paper out to find on top something that was polka dotted, As I pulled it out I realized that it was a dress. Granted as I figured it out Nikkei had came to the same conclusion and screamed with joy.

" Oh my God Leah! Hold it out!" She squalled with joy.

I held up the dress looking at it the same way she was. It was cute Strapless black dress with pink polka dots on it and the cutest little bow on the bottom. It was something that I wouldn't of have picked out for myself but I liked it allot. Nikkei grabbed it from my hands to get a better look at it.

" Leah this dress is designer." She chatted excitedly.

I looked at the dress wondering if he really paid that much for it. Not that I really cared about the money at all, it's just the fact that he spent it on me for my birthday. I took the dress back from her holding it up to me. It would end mind thigh since my legs are a little longer then normal girls. It was going to be short ,cute and sexy.

Nikkei and I was so taking away by the dress that I didn't even realize that it was at the top which meant there was more to come.

" Well Leah, are you gonna look in there anymore?" She asked pointing to the bag.

I laughed laying the dress carefully on the bed, before I gave my attention back to the bag. I didn't know what else could be in here I mean the dress was great, oh and don't forget this morning. I was excited to know what else I had in here. I moved another layer of paper to find a bra.

An oh so sexy lacy pink bra that had removable straps and can be worn how ever you wanna wear it. I looked it over shocked that it was perfectly my size as if it had been custom made with me in mind.

" Oh girl you know that's sexy." Nikkei laughed. Really she was tickled pink.

" Yeah, I didn't know that he would buy me things like this." I mumbled still a little shocked that he had went and bought all this.

Before she had the chance to say anything else to me I started digging in the bag again. I removed the last of the paper to find the matching panties that went with the bra. I laid it all out on Nikkei bed as I took everything in together.

I was so lost in thought that when Nikkei yelled my name It took a minute for me to comprehend and turn around. As I looked at her she popped out of her closet with a big red gift bag of her own.

" Okay, now go through this one." She laughed handing me the bag.

I was in the sprit so it didn't take me long to start pulling the paper out of the bag. I didn't have to go far to see a black hill. I bounced up and down on the end of the bed until I had the pair of shoes out.

_shoes are my favorite thing on earth _

These shoes was hot. They was a black doped toed and would go perfect with my new dress. I was so excited that I pulled Nikkei into the biggest hug that I could give someone.

" Thank-you! Thank-you so much." I rambled over and over again.

She laughed pushing me away. " It's your 26th birthday Leah you know I had to get you something great." She laughed pointing to the bag.

" Okay, okay" I waved my hands in the air getting back into the bag.

The next thing that I pulled out was a gold charm bracelet that had a 2 at one end and a 6 at the other. I was in love with it from first sight which caused Nikkei to be trapped by another hug.

" I love it!" I screamed holding my wrist out so that I could have a good look.

She didn't say anything just pointed back at the bag.

_God what is this a bottomless pit _

I once again got to the bottom of another bag only this time finding my favorite perfume with the lotion and bodywash to go with it.

I was so freaking blessed out by everything that was in front of me that I forgot all about Embry doing something sneaky in the bedroom. I went away in my own thought again thinking about how this birthday has already beat out all my other ones. I was so happy that I wasn't even upset when I noticed that it was already after 12 and I had to get ready to go to my mothers house.

I was excited about going.. crazy I know

As I made my way to the bathroom to get ready I found a note from Embry.

**Birthday Girl,**

Can't wait to see you in the dress, I've left to take do patrol I'll see you at the party. By the way don't try to get into the bedroom, even if you did try you wouldn't be able too. Anyway I love you and can't wait to see. Remember that you only got part of your gift..still more to COME.

xoxo  
Embry

****//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//****

" I'm warning you now, you are about to meet my crazy family and friends anything that they say or do please don't hold it against me." I laughed as Nikkei and I made out way down the side walk on the way to moms house.

" It's okay Leah, I'm not going to hate you or anything." She smiled assuring me that everything was going to be okay.

It's not that I was worried about someone being mean to her. It's just that I was worried about someone imprinting on her. Matter of fact is someone was mean to her it would make me feel better then someone falling head of hills in love with her at first sight.

" Don't make eye contact with anyone okay?" I asked desperate that she agree to my terms.

She stopped walking also that she could look me in the eyes. " Leah, I'm not going to walk around with my head down the whole time. I think a little more of myself then that. Your acting crazy. I'm great at meeting new people, You was new and I met you didn't I?" She laughed.

_Guess it was kinda of a crazy thing to say _

I laughed along with her as we started to walk again. I was wearing the the things that I had got today and thought that I was incredibly sexy. I think it's good for a girl to know that for one day she's looking her best.

" We must be here!" Nikkei said excitedly.

I looked around noticing that we was in fact now standing in front of the mail box that had balloons on it. About a million little balloons that looked about half blowing up. It was really funny looking at it. Someone hadn't put allot of thought into blowing them up.

I laughed. " Yeah, this is where it all started." I said taking her hand in my mine saying a silent pray hoping that everything would go well today.

As I pulled her up the walk-way I was attacked by Stephen.

" Happy Bwrthday! Happy Bwrithday!" He squalled as he hugged on my leg.

" Aww.. Leah, he's so cute..look at em." Nikkei cooed opening her arms to see if Stephen would come to her.

" Yeah." I smiled ruffling his hair that had recently been cut into a Mohawk. ( which is Mohawk except that sides aren't shaved)

He laughed as he held his arms up to Nikkei telling her that she could pick him up, which made me laugh because he was a big boy and she struggled a little at first but got him on her hip and was fine after that.

" Well Leah how does it feel to be old?" Rachel yelled through the screen door.

I didn't even look up just gave her the finger watching Nikkei's smile as she interacted with Stephen. As if like clock work all the other kids came running out the door, all singing me happy birthday and melting Nikkei's heart one by one. I heard the screen door slam shut already knowing that it was my mother just by the way it sounded.

" Leah, your on time!" she laughed making her way over to me. " I thought you was going to be as late as your brother was." She wrapped me in a hug. " Happy Birthday Sweetie."

" Thank-you." I laughed hugging her tighter. No matter how much my mother gets on my nerves I still love her more then anything in this world.

" You look stunning!" She squalled looking me over. " Very sexy!" she added. which made me want to cringe.

_It's weird hearing your mother tell you that you sexy _

She looked at me and then at Nikkei and I knew that the time had come for the two of them to meet.

I pulled Nikkei beside me. " Mom, this is my Best friend Nikkei. Nikkei this is my mother." I stated quickly getting it over with as fast as I could.

They greeted each other making small talk before Mom pulled her into the house to meet everyone. Leaving me standing out in the yard looking at the door. I knew that my mother was going to make the best of this and was plotting on was she could pump Nikkei for info on what was going on in my life.

As I stood there looking at the house asking myself if I was really about to go in there a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around my waist.

" You look beautiful!" Embry whispered against my ear.

I laid my head back resting my body against him just taking in the warmth of feeling his arms behind me. I could have really stayed like this for ever, not saying nothing, with no other contact then what we already had. I was peaceful, content and happy.

" Leah get your ass in here!" Seth yelled from the door.

I took one last deep breath of Embry's scent before I pulled myself away from him, grabbing his hand as we made our way into the house.

" Happy birthday Leah!" Seth yelled as soon I was close enough to pull me into a hug.

" Thanks!" I laughed patting him on the back. Only losing contact with Embry for a second.

Seth took a step back looking between Embry and I before a big goofy smile speared across his face. Before he had the chance to say anything Carly entered the room.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She screamed in my ear as she pulled me into a semi-hug that felt more like an attack then a hug.

_OH GOD _

" Thanks Carly." I smiled.

She was quick to break the contact but kept her crazy lady smile. I laughed a little which earned a squeeze of my hand from Embry. I already knew that he was just co-singing in my thoughts of her being crazy.

" Where'd Nikkei run off to?" I asked no one in particular.

" Who's Nikkei?" Seth asked looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

" I am!" She said walking over to us.

And _Just like that they day started to get crazy _

Seth look at her once and it was over from there. I could tell that by the look in his eyes he had found his one. His face was mixed with confusion, joy, and then realization. It was like the same time the light went off in his head it went off in mine too.

_HOLY SHIT! SETH IMPRINTED ON NIKKEI _

" Nikkei, this is my little brother, Seth this is Nikkei." I introduced them with a smile.

For a second I thought that I was going to be mad about it. But hey shit happens and it's not like it's something bad. My little brother had found his soul mate in my best friend I don't think that anything better could have happened today.

" You okay?" Embry asked whispering in my ear sending chills down my spine.

" I'm great." I laughed pulling him with me into the kitchen.

****//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//** 5 Hours Later//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//****

" Leah Nessie Just text me she told me to tell you happy birthday, she's sorry she couldn't make it but sends this with love." Rachel told me as I walked into the kitchen.

" Tell her okay." I sated back.

I was getting cranky, this party seemed like it would never end. Carly and Nikkei was throwing each other dirty looks, my feet was hurting and I couldn't get full. I raided through what was left of the food, which with all the wolves and kids that where here there was next to nothing. I grabbed the only hot dog that was left looking around to make sure that no one was going to attack me over it before I took a bite out of it.

" Leah you wanna go grab a drink or something?" Rachel smiled.

I thought about it and this whole time I hadn't had not one drink. Not that there was alcohol here but I didn't even think about having a drink. Matter of fact I cant even remember the last time that I did drink anything. A shot of something was sounding really good to.

" Yeah! Let's go." I yelled smiling bigger and bigger as I thought about having a drink.

Rachel laughed. " Well, let me go tell Paul and get the girls and we can go." She called as she ran out into the backyard.

_guess i should inform Embry _

I was making my way to the backdoor when I started to feel woozy. I thought it would just go away but as soon as I went to take another step I had to grab on to the doorjamb. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths. I opened my eyes thinking that I had it all together when I saw spots and my stomach started twisting and knotting up.

" You ready? " Rachel asked?

I opened my mouth to say something bad to her and throw up all over myself.

_Something was wrong...something strange _

" Leah, what wrong?" Emily asked voice filled with worry.

I was sweating bullets, my stomach felt worse and I felt like I was going to pass out.

" Sue! Something wrongs with Leah!" Emily yelled pulling me into the house.

I didn't no where she was taking me but I felt something soft under me and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I heard mom and everyone asking me a bunch of questions but I couldn't answer any of them. I was too tired and need to sleep.

" Happy Birthday Baby I'm sorry you got sick." Embry whispered before he kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

**Whats wrong with Leah??? **

**What was Embry doing in the bedroom???**

**Do you wanna read a Seth/Carly/Nikkei Fic???**

**Get all your questions answered when I get 6 reviews.. So tell and friend to tell a friend. R&R**

**Also there will be links on my profile so that you can see Leah's dress and everything that she got for her birthday.. also is a playlist that I write all my fics too. So it you want to check out what im listening to check out my profile. Hope this was good for you let me know.. **

**R&R**


	6. Another Man's Cake

**Hello everyone.. i got something really great for you guys today.. since i go back to school tuseday im going to post two chaps today and answer all questions that are still up in the air. This chap right here is a filler chap but an important chap so make sure that you catch on to everything. then next chap is going to be the chap that changes this whole fic. it's one of the key chaps. I cant wait to wirte it & get it up becasue i think that my reviews are going to to through the sky. ( I hope ) anyway I have alot of new readers to this fic now and i would like to say hey and thank-you for giving this a chance. I love the reviews that i've got and the ideas that you all give me and dont even know you are. I have to say thanks to everyone. **

**I have a few more VIP things to say but I will wait til the next chap to say them.. I am very happy with the way that this chap came out and hope that you all like it. **

**Anyway!!! enough of my mouth...on with the story.....**

**pleze R&R!!!!!!!!!**

**pleze!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

// FearLess //

**Anothers Man Cake**

**Embry PoV**

" EMBRY!!!" Leah yelled from the bedroom.

I made my way from the kitchen to the bedroom in a matter of seconds to find Leah laying on the bed wiggling around.

" What are you doing Leah?" I asked her trying to hold back a laugh.

" I'm trying to get these fucking jeans buttoned!" she yelled pulling the two sides together only to have them move apart again. " A little help Embry!" She hissed.

I have to say that I never had to help someone button there jeans so I really wasn't sure on what road to take with it plus ever since Leah's birthday she's been having the strangest mood changes, so I wasn't sure if me helping her was going to help my case none.

" Embry come on I don't have all day!" she glared at me.

I made my way to the bed. I took the jeans in my hand and pulled them together trying to bottom them. I noticed that Leah's once flat worked out stomach had about an ounce of fat on it. It wasn't enough to notice if you wasn't up close looking at it, yet it was enough to keep her jeans from fitting. I gave it all I had and finally got them to button.

" Thank you Embry your the best." She laughed using me to pull herself up.

I smiled at her giving her a quick kiss before I made my way back to the kitchen. I was happy that I had saved the day. I went back to making lunch. Drew was coming over here to spend time with Nikkei. So i thought that I would make lunch for all of us. It was going to be kinda like a double date per se we was going to eat lunch, hang out, catch a movie and them have a few drinks. Since Leah didn't get to on her birthday.

Specking of her birthday there is allot of things that Leah didn't get to do all thanks to the fact that she got sick. She didn't get to enjoy the surprise that I set in the bedroom until the night after her birthday but lets just say that we made up for the lost time. I was really surprised that she really liked what I had done to the room. I had never pegged her for the romantic type, Hell, she isn't the romantic type but she has her own sexy way about her.

Yet that lady never stops surprising me by the way that she reacts to things. Let me tell you me filling the room with pink roses, silk sheets, low lights, soft sensual music, and a bottle of wine was enough to send her over the edge. I got more then I thought I was.

" Embry!" Leah whined as she stood beside me pouting out her bottom lip. " I'm getting fat, I'm always eating and I can't fit into none of my clothes." she cried putting her hands over her face.

I turned around as quick as I could warping my arms around her rubbing her back kissing her neck sweetly. " Baby your not fat, I think that your sexy don't cry sweet." I whispered against her ear causing her to shiver in my arms.

_I loved having that affect on her _

She pushed her body into mine earning a growl from deep with in my chest. It drove me crazy when she did things like that.

" Let's go to the room." She whispered as she ran her hands though my short hair pulling on the little bit of grip it gave her.

I kissed her pulling her closer to me grabbing her ass as I deepen the kiss. I pulled my lips away form hers. " I would love to baby, but we got plans that start in about 10 minutes." I kissed her again this time pulling away completely turning back to the stove.

" Just a quickie Bry-Bry." She whispered in my ear as she pushed her body against my back letting me feel her hard nipples through the fabric of my shirt.

It took everything that I had to keep from taking her right there, food still on the stove, Drew beating on the door all that. I got so hard just by the way that she called me Bry-Bry which doesn't happen often and when it does it means that she really wants something.

I focused all my attention on the food in front of me. " Let me get this done and then I'll see if I can work out something along the lines of what your asking." I laughed as I shot her a quick look letting her know that I meant business.

She huffed stomped her foot and walked off " I probably won't even want it then." She mumbled walking out of the kitchen.

I laughed rolling my eyes to myself. " We'll see." I whispered back knowing that she could hear me.

I wanted it. There was no doubt in my mind about that. I mean I'm a male...a male wolf at that of course I was all for giving my girlfriend any type of sexual encounter that she wanted. And if that meant a quickie as soon as I had this meat cooked, then that's what it was going to have to be. I turned up the stove flipping, smashing and praying that the stuff would get done.

_Why did I even volunteer for this anyway _

Nikkei walked into the kitchen taking her time to come and look to see how things was going. I didn't mean to glare at her but I did. She gave my look right back to me.

" What's your problem Embry?" She hissed giving me a look to kill.

I laughed. " Nothing it's just great to see you come and inspect everything." She laughed looking back at the food which was just about ready.

" Yeah! I think it's ready to come out of the skillet now." She pointed as I hit her with the towel I had over my shoulder.

I laid the food on a plate and quickly made my way to the bedroom running into Leah who was on her way out. I used the opportunity since we was close to put my arms around her pulling her against my chest.

" Let go of me Embry I'm freaking starving!" She yelled pushing against me with all she had.

_What??? _

" I thought you was hungry for something else?" I winked at her.

" Is that all you ever think about Embry Call? Huh? SEX, SEX, SEX! " She screamed pushing against my chest hard enough for me to let her go. " I got news for you Bub, I'm not you fucking pornstar." She yelled in my face before she walked out of the room. Leaving me there lost on everything that just happened.

_I thought she wanted it _

" All he ever wants is .sex." I heard her tell Nikkei as soon as she got in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, changing my shirt before I walked back out. I got to the entry way of the kitchen before four eyes looked up at me with the same disapproving look. I was about to say something but the as I opened my mouth the door bell rung. All together saving my day.

_Never take on two females that live with you.. not a good idea ever _

I basically ran to the door pulling it open before anyone had the chance to say anything to me.

" Drew! How are you buddy? It's great to see you again!" I greeted him really joyed that he had such great timing.

He looked at me a little funny before shaking it off offering me the covered dish in his hands.

" I brought dessert, strawberry short cake." He said as he made his way into the apartment.

" Sounds great!" I said cheerfully. " The girls are in the kitchen." I mentioned as I lead the way.

_Yeah sounds like I'ma be sick_

If I wasn't so happy that Drew was here saving me from the hell that I was going to catch from Nikkei and Leah I would have added this to the things about Drew that I didn't like. And would have sawer that this was part of his plot to kill me. I am deathly allergic to strawberries.

_Strawberries + Embry Call = A trip to the E.R. _

I placed the dish on the counter setting up a kinda buffet style.

" Well guys everything is laid out! Drew make yourself at home." I stated as I pulled out a stack of plates grabbing one for Leah and myself.

" Leah, you want everything right?" I asked her as I started putting things on her plate.

" Yeah and make sure you give me a really big piece of whatever has strawberries on it. Matter of fact I want that first." She stated. Her eyes glossing over at the mention of Strawberries.

I make Leah's plate, wrapping it up sitting it to the side before I put her some of the short cake on a plate of it's own making sure that I didn't touch none of it fearing that it would start off a chine of reactions that I wasn't trying to go thorough today.

" You want whipped cream?" I asked.

" Yeah!" She answered excited.

I grabbed the can out of the fridge placing it all in front of her, laughing as she wasted no time before she dug into it letting a small moan escape from her mouth as she took the first bit. It was enough to make me rock hard and get Drew the biggest smile that I've ever seen on him.

" Do you like it Leah?" he asked sounding to sexy for my liking.

She laughed licking the cream off her lips. " Oh My God this is so great did you make it yourself?" She asked being to sexy for my liking.

_Licking the cream off.. what the fuck was that _

He laughed taking the cream can spraying more on Leah's cake. " Yeah it's my grandmother recipe I thought you all would like it. She won a bunch of state fairs with it." He stated once again pissing me off.

_I bet he wanted to spray cream on my girlfriend_

I looked over at Nikkei to see if she was in anyway taking back by the way that he was acting towards Leah, but she just laughed and continued to eat her food like he wasn't secretly flirting with my girlfriend.

I sat my plate down on the table next to Leah sitting as close to her as I could. " I won't be having none of your death berry cake." I mumbled under my breath earning a glare from Leah.

I didn't even get to enjoy my food getting ticked off at the way that Drew kept talking to her. Telling her about how long it took him to make it. How he had to work up the batter, made a thick glaze that runs real slow over the cake after its baked. The conversation ripped of sexual hits and I seemed to be the only one that noticed.

Leah didn't help the case none having seconds and then thirds of it. Making sounds of pleasure every time she would take a bite. I full out glared at her the third time around feed up with it, she was going to stop this shit right now.

" You ready for a movie or would you like to eat the rest of the cake?" I asked not knowing that my words was going to be harsh and laced with jealousy.

" ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT EMBRY CALL?" Leah asked yelling making me wish that I would have never said it.

Nikkei glared at me along with Drew who looked at me knowing that I was about to be in the dog house. Before I had the chance to say anything Nikkei got up waving for everyone to move to the living room to start the movie. Leah glared at me real hard as she walked out of the kitchen leave me sitting at the table all by myself.

_This day was not going the way that It should _

I cleared all the plates off the table covered everything up before I made my way into the livingroom for the movie. As I heard from the kitchen things was moving along well enough with out so when I entered the room I took a seat in the oversized arm chair focused my eyes on the movie and went off into my own little world. At least during the movie Drew didn't have no chance to put the moves on my girl.

_I don't care what anyone thought he was putting the moves on her in a sly undercover way _

Half-way thorough the movie I noticed that Leah was fidgeting around on the couch it was as though she could find a spot that she liked. I watched this out the corner of my eye for a few minutes until I thought that I would give her an offer. I held out my arms to her letting her know that she could always come sit with me. She rolled her eyes at my gesture so I put my hands back by my side directing my attention once again to the TV.

It bothered me to see that she wasn't comfortable but she didn't want me to help her so I just acted like I let it go yet I could tell you by number how many times that she had moved in the last five minutes. She stood up which I gave her my full attention which earning a smile from her as she walked past me going down the hall-way. I watched her all the way to the bathroom where she gave me a wink before she went in closing the door behind her.

_Oh so she wants to play like this_

I made sure that Nikkei and Drew was in there own world before I got up making my was way the hall-way slipping into the same door that Leah had went into. As I entered the room I caught a glimpse of her sitting on the sink before she flipped the light off pulling me towards her. Her lips found mine and in a matter of no time I was kissing her deeply kneading her breast in my palm bringing on a series of moans from her. I nibbled at her harden nipple through the fabric of of shirt while I rubbed my hand on the middle seam of her jeans.

" Um..Embry!" She moaned against my lips and I raised up her shirt so that I could get to her breast.

I wanted her so bad that my dick felt like if it didn't get some action soon it was going to be causing me allot of pain. I took a deep breath inhaling her scent which was mixed with strawberries now which made me fearful yet I couldn't get enough of her. I unbuttoned her jeans which by the way that they came apart looked as if they was happy someone had done it. I laughed to myself a little not enough to mess up the moment.

I was pulling them down with her panties when it happened.

" Embry stop!" Leah yelled pushing me back a little flipping on the light.

It didn't help the light didn't help at all. All it did was make me want her more. I pulled her against me grinding my hips into her letting her feel just how bad I wanted her.

" Bry stop I'm itching all over." She said as she scratched different places on her body.

I was thrown off but started to help her just so that I could have the chance to touch her skin. I thought that I would help her take care of the issue so that we could get back to the matter at hand. As I rubbed over her skin I felt little bumps just under the surface.

" Oh my god Look!" Leah held pulling down the top of her shirt so that I could she her chest.

I moved my vision from her arm to her chest and seen what she was saying oh my god about. She had big red patches all over her skin, filled with little patches of bumps about the size of a dot from an ink pen.

" What is this shit Embry?" She cried looking in the mirror. " It's starting to form all over my body!"

She was panicking which caused her to itch even more and before I knew it she had all her clothes stripped off and was starting the shower trying to ride her body of the bumps. Me on the other hand thought that this was the funniest thing that I had ever seen spent a good minute in laughter which pissed her off making her pull the shower curtain closed.

_Yep! bet she didn't know that cake was going to do this to her_

I got myself together straighten my face out before I pulled the curtain open. " Baby, you allergic to Strawberries, that's why you itch and have the rash." I told her.

" HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW EMBRY ARE YOU A DOCTOR NOW?" She screamed at me as she dropped her sponge to scratch her skin.

I knew that right now wasn't the moment that I need to laugh even though this whole thing was funny. " No, I'm not a doctor but I am allergic to strawberries so I know what happens and you my deer are allergic to strawberries."

She gave me a look reading my face trying to see if I was being for-real or making it up. I made sure that my face showed that this wasn't a joke and wasn't just me getting a good laugh that she really was having a reaction to the cake that she thought was so good. She looked at me for a long time until she finally turned of the shower. I handed her a towel and watched her dry off.

" Well since you know so much what am i supposed to do now?" She glared at me.

I was all smiles when I returned her answer. " Well, your going to have to make a trip to see Vamp with the cure." I laughed at the way her eyes got big after I said it.

" Great!" was all she said as she wrapped her body in a towel and left the bathroom.

_Shouldn't have ate anothers man cake now should we _

I laughed to myself as I pulled out my phone to call Sue to let her know that I was going to take Leah to the Forks Hospital.

* * *

**okay ya'll the next chap is coming tonight... it's going to be at the hospital from Leah's PoV.. yay.. it's going to be titled " Your Shiting Me " lol... three guess as to why...lol... I will post it tonight by 9. I hope that you all R&R!!! it really makes my day... I've made some new friends and will shout them out in the next chap... well I luv ya'll and am going to start on this next chap right now. **

**R&R-R&R-R&R-R&R-R&R!!!!!! :)**


	7. Your Shitting ME

**here it is

* * *

**

//FearLess//

**Your Shitting Me**

**Leah's PoV**

" Okay Ms. Clearwater, when was the date of your last menstrual period?" Nurse Betty asked me.

" Om...I don't really know. I mean I don't keep track of them." I stated feeling stupid for not really knowing the answer to something so personal.

Truth being is that my body hasn't really picked on a normal flow. I mean I have one when I have and when I don't I don't. But I couldn't explain that to nurse Betty here given that she would want to run test and all that shit.

" Okay can you give me a date or something because I have to put something down?" she pushed the issue.

_Shit _

I looked over at Embry who was doing anything he could not to hear the conversation between me and Betty.

" I don't know!" I hissed getting upset that we couldn't just move on to the matter at hand.

" Well, your a 26 year old women ma'am I have to write down something on here. I can't just leave it blank!" She replied back using a tone that made me want to slap her.

" Look lady! I don't care what date you write down there, write June 13th 1964 for all I care, make the shit up I'm not here because of my period. I gotta fucking rash!" I yelled at her this time not controlling myself.

_Stupid bitch _

" Doctor Cullen has been paged and will be here shortly." She stated getting up leaving the room.

" Good!" I yelled making sure that she could hear me going down the hall.

Embry started laughing. Laughing hard and It pissed me off. It wasn't really the best time to laugh at me. I was sitting on the end of a hospital bed in a backless gown with a rash that was driving me crazy.

" Shut up stupid." I glared at him.

" What?" He laughed moving his chair away from me a little.

" Smart move!" I yelled itching myself all over.

I have never in my 26 years of life had a rash. I've never had poison ivy nothing that has ever made me feel like this. My skin was on fire. and not like it was when I was a wolf but a deep burn that got worse as I itched it.

" Clam down and it won't get to you as much." Doctor Embry stated.

Before I had the chance to say anything to him Nurse Betty came back into the room with a cart full of things that I didn't think I was going to like.

" I'm going to have to draw some blood to run test to find out what did this to you." she smiled pulling gloves on.

_Needles _

" I know what cased this Strawberries, see no need to pull out anything or put on anything." I said shakily watching her every move.

" Well Dr. Cullen still needs some blood." She sated holding my arm trying to find a vain. " Your going to feel a little prick."

I felt it enter my arm and had to look the other way, which was in Embry's direction so I got to see him smiling findinf out that I was scared of needles. She filled up five tubes of blood before she pulled the thing out of my arm. sticking a bandage on it before wheeling her cart out the room.

" Aww sweet, you never told me that you was sacred of needles." Embry laughed.

" Yeah and you better not tell anyone or I'll make up something about you." I threatened.

" I still phase so everyone already knows everything about me." He said being a smartass.

I gave him the finger, turning on the TV. It was on that stupid hospital channel which told you over and over again about all the thing this place had to offer. Not that the people that come here really care. I mean people don't come to the hospital to find out what they got new. They act like people just walk in here just to come here. I personally hate hospitals, nothing good ever comes from them. You come in here feeling like shit and you leave feeling like shit unless they dope you up and then you feel like shit later when you ain't got any of the drugs.

" Why you looking so mean Leah?" Embry asked me smiling.

" Why the hell are you so happy?" I shot back at him.

_Why the fuck do you think I'm looking so mean_

" What the fuck is this ask Leah stupid questions night?" I whispered knowing full and well that he heard me. " What's taking Cullen so damn long?" I asked flipping off the TV throwing the controller in the floor.

Embry just looked at me like I had lost my mind. I gave him the finger one more time and then again once more for good luck before closing my eyes. If I was going to have to wait here forever I might as well get some sleep.

Just as I was getting comfortable which took allot of work trying not to think about the fact that I wanted to pull my skin off and beat it against a tree there was a knock at the door.

_Great Cullen has made it to the party _

" Come in!" I yelled.

The door came open and there stood Sue Fucking Clearwater.

" Mom!" I yelled mad as hell. " I thought it was someone important." I stated as I glared at her.

" Leah, have you been giving Betty a hard time?" She asked closing the door before taking a seat close to my bed. " I met Dr. Cullen at the door so he should be in here any minute." She stated rubbing my forehead.

I pushed her hand away. " Thanks for the information mother see ya next week." I waved bye to her. She didn't get the picture and settled more into the chair. I rolled my eyes. " How did you know I was here anyway?" I asked as I scratched my arm.

" Mothers intuition! Stop scratching." She said smacking my hands away.

" Ugh!" Was the only thing that I could get out.

_When was this nightmare going to end _

I spent the next 30 minutes listening to my mother tell everyone that called her phone that she was sitting at the hospital with me and that I was a red as a stop sine and blah, blah, blah. Her voice was making me sick. I wanted to tell her to get the hell out. I had sent Embry off ten minutes ago to find me something to eat and something grape to drink but he must of had to squeeze the grapes himself as long as he was taking.

" Leah, do you need anything?" My mother asked.

" NO!" I yelled. " Nothing but for you to go home!" I whispered under my breath.

" What is your problem Leah your being so hateful right now If I was your doctor or Nurse I wouldn't do anything for you." She snapped at me.

" Well it's a good fucking thing that your not either of the two now ain't it!" I yelled giving her the look of death.

_Why won't everyone just leave me the hell alone.. and bring me something grape to drink _

****--**--**--**--**--**--**-- 30 mins later --**--**--**--**--**--**--****

Just when I had gave up hope, and knew for a fact that everyone had forgot about me the door came open and in walked Embry and Dr. Cullen.

_Who would have ever thought _

Embry handed me my drink which was orange by the way.

" Couldn't even get it right." I whispered looking down at it shaking my head.

Dr. Cullen laughed and I shot him a glare.

" Okay Leah, I see that you seem to be having an allergic reaction to strawberries. Is that correct?" He asked taking time to look over my patches.

" Seems to be what everyone's telling me." I stated drinking the very orange and not grape soda.

" All Right here is what we're going to do. I'm going to go see if your blood work is back and then we're going to go from there since your a special case." She smiled before making his way out of the room.

_Are you shitting me _

I glared at Embry and my mother before I flipped the TV back on going through the channels. I was upset, like deep down upset and it didn't make no sense for me to really feel as full a rage as I felt. Before I knew it tears was running down my cheeks.

" Leah baby whats wrong?" Embry asked coming over to me whipping my tears away.

" I don't know." I cried itching myself all over my body. " This isn't fare I was never allergic to strawberries before."

" It's okay Leah." My mom said rubbing my back.

" NO ITS NOT!" I yelled pushing everyone away from me.

It was a little after that, that I started to feel lightheaded and sick to my stomach. I got up running to the bathroom that was placed at the opening of the room. I guess during the time that I was getting violently sick Dr. Cullen made his way back in the room because when I came out he was standing there looking at me concern lacing his face.

I sat down on the bed. " Okay Cullen what we going to do about this." I waved my hand over my body taking time to add grace to the spots where the patches where.

He looked at me looking back down at his clip board reading over something not once, not twice, but three times. I waited wanting to know what the hell he was looking at and if it was something that had to do with me he needed to tell me before I snapped all the way out.

" What's going on doc?" Mom asked looking on edge as I was.

" Okay Leah before I get into this I want you to remember for your health and the health of others please remain clam."

_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

" Leah, you didn't have an allergic reaction to Strawberries..your...om... your baby did." He stated looking me in the eyes.

I laughed. It was the only thing that I could think of to do. It was so funny that Cullen was so wrong about what was wrong with me. The great Vamp that has been alive for god knows how long is wrong about something. I looked over at mom and Embry to see if they thought this was as funny as I did but took by the looks on there faces that they hadn't caught on to the big mistake that he had made.

_I didn't have any children which means that I had no baby to be allergic to strawberries_

" Okay Cullen first thing is that answer would work for anyone but me because as everyone in this room knows I don't have any babies." I said before busting out laughing again.

" Leah what I'm trying to say to you is that your pregnant. going on 6 weeks pregnant, which brings me to my next statement we can't give you anything for your rash but lotions. You can't indigestion anything because it might affect the baby negatively." And with that statement my laughing came to a complete stop.

" 6 weeks!" My mother yelled excitedly.

I was going to give her a glare but was caught up looking at Embry and how much shock seemed to fill his face. What the hell was he so shocked about, Cullen being wrong.

" Cullen I think your wrong?" I said holding my own.

He looked back over his clip board again. " No, everything is right here." He smiled pointing to his handy dandy notebook.

Before I even thought about it I grabbed it out of his hands taking my own look at it. After I got pasted the whole name and all that shit I seen in bold black Letters Patient is pregnant. 5 1/2 weeks.

" Your Shitting Me!" Is the only thing that I could get out.

_5 1/2 weeks pregnant with a baby.. me Leah fucking Clearwater_

" WOW! " Embry gasped

" Wow! that the only thing that you have to say Embry?" I yelled. " This is all your fault!"

" My Fault! Where did you come up with that?" He yelled back.

" It's your fault that I'm even here finding this shit out." I yelled back

" Right because I told you to eat the fucking cake!" He yelled back.

Mother seeing where this was going took the first step into getting everyone to clam down. " Look, now is not the time for this you two just got good news enjoy it." She smiled.

" Good my ass!" I yelled as I pulled my jeans back on ripping off the gown right there in front of Dr. Cullen & all. Throw on my shirt and slipped my feet into my shoes. " I'm out of here!" I yelled as I pulled the door open walking out the room and down the hall.

_I got to the front desk where Betty was sitting smiling. _

" Is there something that I need to sine because everyone in this bitch is crazy and I'm not trying to be here any longer." I stated holding a pen waiting for something to write my name on.

She laughed as she pulled out a two papers. " Sine at the bottom of both of these and your free to go." She said pointing to the lines as if I couldn't see them.

" Here!" I hissed as I pushed them back to her.

" I guess you see now the importance of keeping track of you cycles?" She laughed pulling the papers I had singed away.

_That was it. That was the last thing that I was going to let Nurse Betty say to me _

" Screw Off Betty!" I yelled causing everyone on that floor to look at me.

I was walking out the main doors when I heard my name.

" Leah!"

I turned my head to the voices seeing Emily, Kim, and Rachel running to me.

As soon as they was with in 3 inches of me they started yelling and asking a million questions

" Congrats! "

" Are you excited?"

" How is Embry taking it?"

" How are you feeling?"

" You need anything?"

" Does Seth Know?"

" Are you excited?"

_My head was spinning in a million circles, they was driving me crazy. How the hell did they even find out so soon. Who gives a hell hows Embry taking it. Hell I ain't even taking it.  
_  
" ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Okay everyone how do you feel...lol... I didnt leave no note up top becasue i didnt want to give anything away... well now its out so i have nothing to worry about...lol.. okay so I was thinking that this fic is going to go through the babys first birthday and then im going to start a new fic which is going to be from leahs & embrys childs PoV.. so it's going to be there childs teen years per se. I think that I will end this fic at chap 15 or 20 something around there. **

**Next I will be doing a Seth/ Carly/Nikkei fic next. That's coming after I'm done with this one. So that is going to be the next new fic. **

**After that I will do the leah & embry childs fic**

**I will also be doing a Nessie & Leah fic which im not sure of when im going to do it but it will be sometime between here and there. lol..**

**Check the profile page for all of the updates on everything that is going on. **

**Anyway thanks for reading. R&R**


	8. A LITTLE NOTE

**HEY EVERYONE I WAS TOLD LAST NIGHT THAT THE NEW CHAPS I POSTED FOR THS FIC WAS NOT WORKING. I'M NOT SURE WHAT IS WRONG BUT I TAKE IT THAT IT WAS NOT WORKING FOR MORE THEN ONE PERSON BECASUE I HAVE YET TO HAVE REVIEWS FOR IT. ANYWAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON IT MIGHT BE SOMETHING WITH THE SITE ITSELF. I'V HAD THIS ISSUE BEFORE AND WHAT I HAD TO DO WAS GO BACK THE NEXT DAY AND TRY AGAIN. ANYWAY IM PUTTING THIS ON HERE SO THAT EVERYONE WILL KNOW THAT IF IT DIDNT WORK BEFORE TRY AGAIN AFTER YOU READ THIS. **

**IM SORRY FOR THIS NOTE I KNOW IT MAKES ME MAD WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS BUT I HAD TO LET EVERYONE KNOW WHATS GOING ON. SO AFTER YOU THIS TRY IT AGAIN OKAY. **

**THANKS **

**SWEETLY**


	9. Pcc: Bad Girlfriend

**Hey everyobe sorry that it has taken me so long to update and i know that this chap is really short but i thought that I would post it anyway. I don't know if you all will like it.. but im hopen that you guys stick around becasue i swear that it will get better... anyway i have to thank my new homegirl crazyapril for telling me that i really needed to update if it wasnt for her who knows how long this chap would have set. anyway i hope that you guys dont get too upset with me.. im not going to give to much away so here it is..... **

**

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**PCC: Bad Girlfriend**

**Embry PoV**

" Leah's pregnant huh? " Jacob asked me. I could hear Nessie in the background asking me him for more info on the whole thing.

_I don't know why its so hard for everyone to believe_

" Yeah, we found out about a week ago she's a little over a six weeks, which means she's two months." I stated proudly. Even though at the time I was laying on Quil's couch ready to call it a night.

" Listen to you sounding all official. How she taking it?" He laughed.

I took a deep breath. " Well...om...she's living with it." Was the best way that I could put it.

Jacob laughed. He laughed so hard that I thought someone really was going to have to give him CPR. " Paul's, Sam's. Or Quil's? " He asked after he pulled himself together.

I shied. " Quil's." I said breaking out into my own fit of laughter.

If there was anyone that knows Leah as well as I do it's Jacob. I mean she was in his pack. His beta. He knew the minute that Leah found out the first thing she was going to do was send me on my way. I mean we're still together...I think.

" So how long you been there?" he laughed.

" Om... about a week." I replied which caused him to roll with another round of laughter.

We talked for a little longer until Quil came out of his bedroom telling me that I was being to loud. Every time me and Jake get on the phone we end up talking for hours about all the crazy shit that we've done over the years. He always has me laughing so fucking hard. I for got that I was staying with Quil a man that had reasonability and a name to up hold.

_in his mind _

" Embry I don't care if you stay here but you gotta keep it down I need to rest while I can. Gotta class filed trip in about five hours." Quil yelled before slamming his door closed.

I throw my phone on the table before I snuggled into the couch to once again sleep.

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**// 30 Minutes Later //**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend! **

I had just slipped into sleep when I was awaken by my phone.

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend! **

I didn't even have to look at the phone to know that it was Leah. The ringtones gave it all away. I wonder what she's doing up so late.

" Yeah." I picked up still a hanging on to the little bit of sleep I was holding.

" Are you telling people that I kicked you out Embry Call?" She asked yelling in my ear.

I took a deep breath knowing already where this was going. " What are you talking about Leah I haven't told anyone nothing they didn't already know."

" Well that's not what everyone is saying Embry. I mean everyone knows my business, I didn't kick you out Embry Call i told you that it was better for your safety if you found somewhere to go for a few nights." Leah screamed.

At that I got pissed off. I mean I hadn't said anything to anyone about anything that was going on between us. And the pack wasn't going to go around talking about it to people outside of the circle, so I really didn't know what she was talking about.

" Look!" I yelled before I thought about the fact that she was carrying my baby and I wasn't going to yell at the mother of my child. " Leah, look you need to clam down and stop screaming, stress raises your heart rate, blood pressure, and could have a big accent on my child. So you're going to stop yelling right now." I told her in a stern tone.

_I wasn't playing when it comes to my baby_

" Look, I'm sorry okay it's just that I'm a mess right now Bry. I'm knocked up." She stated calmly voice shaking a little at the end.  
I let out the breath that i was holding in relieved that she didn't bite my head off. " Baby, I know that your scared and I wanna be there to help you but your being hard.. real hard." I told her sitting up on the couch.

_that was a really really really nice way of saying that she's being a bitch.. with out calling her out her name_

" Alright, just come home." She whispered before she ended the call.

I flipped my phone closed and before you could say beat it i had my shit together and was going out the door on my way back to My family.

**/**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**/ **

I walked into the apartment finding all the lights off but the one in the kitchen. I knew that it couldn't have been anyone else but Leah and that fact alone was enough to scare the hell out of me. I took it all in stride throwing my keys down on the table, making my way to the kitchen. Before I even made it a step Leah was up and on it.

" Embry, look we need to talk." she whispered looking everywhere but at me.

I slid my arm around her waist pulling her to me when she put her hands on my chest pushing away from me.

I gave up taking a deep breath stepping back so that I wasn't in none of her personal space. " What did you want to talk about?" I asked trying to hide that hurt in my voice.

She looked me in the eyes for a brief second before she looked down at the floor. " In there." She whispered pointing to the kitchen table.

The way that she was acting was really throwing me off. I mean she was strange and it felt like I was having one of them weird twilight zone kinda of dreams. It wasn't like Leah to not be able to say whatever it is that she wanted to say. As I looked her over real good, she wasn't looking to well, she looked sick. not in the flu like way but a thermal illness way. Her cheeks was hollow, she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in a few days.

" Are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on her forehand only to have her flinch away from my touch.

" UGH!" I yelled before I stormed off in the kitchen as I approached the table I noticed the papers laying on it.

I picked them up reading over them:

**Pregnancy Cries Clinic **

_Leah wanted an Abortion _

The thought of it alone was what made me so upset that I had to take off at a full run just so that I could make it the the beginning of the woods before I phased. I felt the other around me but at that point I didn't care. I let my mind race over the feelings that had lead me to this before i dropped to the ground letting out a heartbreaking howl.

_Leah did want to have a baby by me _

* * *

**okay so i know that some of you might be a lil upset.. but know that yes this chap was short but there is still so much to come. remember that every relationship has a few bumbs in the road and that Leah is knocked up which you know how Leah is.. anyway im writting the next chap now and will have it up before sunday. I hope that you all didnt hate this chap too much once again i am sorry that its taken me so long to update. pleze check out my favs and show them some luv too.. anyway i luv ya'll and cant wait for you guys to read the next chap. **

**also in other notes I want to hear for you all i want to know what you want to see and what you want to happen. I will be taking ideas anything you want.. not only with this fic but with all my other fics too. feel freee to pm, review r wuteva..**

**R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&**


	10. My Choice

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL PPL... I'M SO WITH THE REVIEWS THAT I HAVE GOTTEN. I HAVE TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS LEFT A REVIEW AND ALSO A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HASNT BUT IS STILL READING THE FIC AND LIKING IT. I KNOW THAT MOST OF YOU ARE THINKING WOW SWEETLY DONE UPDATED TWO DAYS IN A ROW. YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I COULDNT JUST LEAVE YOU HANGING WITH THE SUBJECT AT HAND. ANYWAY I HAD TO WRITE THIS FROM LEAH'S POV BECASUE I AM SO IN TOUCH WITH HER...LOL.. ANYWAY GOT ALOT OF FEED BACK ON THE LAST CHAP... THANKS I HOPE THAT I GET ALOT MORE AFTER THIS ONE. I HOPE THAT EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAP.. I BUMMD IT OUT SO FAST THAT I WANTED TO POST IT LAST NIGHT BUT I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD WAIT.. A LIL WONDER NEVER HURT ANYONE RIGHT... ANYWAY ON WIT THE FIC....**

**BY THE WAY I THINK THAT EVERYONE SHOULD CHECK OUT CRAZYAPRIL AND HER FICS. THEY ARE GREAT AND I AM SO STUCK ON THEM THAT ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY. SHE HAS EVERYBODYS HERO EMBRY IN A FIC OF HER OWN CALLED " ONE AND ONLY" IT'S A GREAT FIC AND ITS LONG BUT IT WILL HAVE YOU WANTING MORE... YOU CAN FIND HER ON MY FAVS, FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT HER WORK & ADD HER TO YOUR FAVS.... **

**ON WIT THE STORY......**

**

* * *

**

**//FearLess//**

**My Choice**

**Leah PoV**

I stood at the bedroom window looking out as I heard the howl of wolf that was in nothing but pain. I didn't have to start to worry I knew who it was and I knew the pain was deeper then any vamp wound could ever inflect upon us. This pain that I heard was caused form the breaking of a heart. And not just any heart it was the heart of my imprint. A pain that I caused.

I have to say that at this point in life. Right now as I stand here looking out the window I have never felt lower. This was far past anything that I ever felt with Sam, and ran deeper then what I felt when I lost my father.

_Lord rest his soul _

I don't know why I continued to gaze out the window I knew that I wasn't going to see him from here and that by now he was probably long gone deep in the woods somewhere hurting. I felt really bad about him feeling that way but the way that I looked at it there is no other choice for me. Yeah, I'm being selfish I never wanted to be a mother, I never had the dream of having a family. Them dreams was crushed years ago when my heart crumbled into a million pieces.

I've had enough time to think this out. It has been my every thought since I first found out that there was a seed growing inside of me. A seed that was going to grown into a fetes. A fetes that would turn into a baby. My baby. I just couldn't wrap my thoughts around being a mother. Hell! what type of mother would I be in the first place. I was never meant to have kids in the first place. I mean I'm the only girl wolf in the history of girl wolves. I've ripped vamps apart been face to face and ready to go to war with any army of vamps and didn't think nothing of it. I was beta of a fucking pack for fuck sakes. And here I was knocked up.  
_  
I was scared_

Yeah! go ahead and mark it down in the books for the first time in my life since I became a wolf I was scared. What scared me the most was this was something that I couldn't just fight. Hell, I'd been trying to fight it since I found out but every morning when I woke up it was still here growing inside of me. It was winning the battle and taking allot of of me.

I pulled down the shades giving up on whatever hope that I was holding onto making my way over to the bed. I don't know if it was the hormones from my condition ( as Nikkei likes to call it) or if it was the fact that I was really torn between the choice that I had already made in my head. Because before I could eve lay my head down the tears was streaming down my face. Before I knew it I was crying so hard that my head started to hurt and I was gasping in breaths. Still through it all I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried.

_I_ _cried myself to sleep that night and little did I know it was only the start of the tears._

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//2 Days Later//**//**//**//**//**//**

" Leah! Are you ready?" Nikkei asked beating on the bedroom door.

I was slipping on my shoes when she beat. I had already been up for hours taking the time to myself getting my mind set ready for what I was going to do this morning. I looked myself over knowing that I looked like shit in pink jogging pants and white tee shirt, my hair him a messy ponytail on top of my head. The same messy pony that I have been wearing since god knows how long.

I let out a breath before I grabbed my purse opening the door to Nikkei's eyes looking me over.

" Ready Sweet?" She asked me standing on her tip toes rubbing down my hair in the front with a small smile.

I looked down at the floor before I whispered " Yeah." pulling the bedroom door closed behind me making my way to the front door Nikkei following close behind me.

As I got into the passenger side of Embry's car I felt my heart drop a little bit lower. I hadn't seen him since the night I told him that I was going to get an abortion. He hasn't called, text, dropped me a letter or nothing. I did hear from my brother who told me that Embry was still in wolf form and wasn't responding to any thing that anyone was saying to him. He also told me that he will stand beside me no matter what choice I make which made me feel a little better but not good enough not to have second thoughts about the whole thing. I Know that Embry knows that today is the day, I asked Seth to let him know. I kinda expected him to come home and try to talk me out of it or something, but I still haven't heard form him.

_And it hurt.. it truly, deeply deep down inside hurt _

As we got father away from La Push I looked over at Nikkei who shot a quick glance at me offering me a simple smile before focusing her eyes back on the road. I could only imagine what she had to be feeling. But she was being a best friend to me which meant that she would stand by my side no matter what my choice was. She's the one that has really helped me make it through these past few weeks. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't here with me right now.

As my mind faded back to Embry.. I got lost in the time and the next thing that I knew Nikkei was parallel parking between two big work vans. Of course it wasn't too long after that, that I heard people chanting " Don't take a life before it get's a chance to have a life" I had been told before my appointment that there might be protesters and that they might say some really nasty and mean things to me. There was nothing that the clinic could do about it so I was just going to have to make it through them.

As I got out Nikkei came around to my side taking my hand in her's giving it a light squeeze before we made our way to the doors. As soon as these people caught sight of me they started yelling things at me.

" murder!"  
" Thou shall not kill!"  
" Let the child have a chance at life!"

Nikkei pushed through the people trying to get me closer to the door but failed and some how our hands got unlinked and there I stood in the middle of a sea of people yelling and chanting at me. There I stood in the middle seeing all the sines waving around me. I closed my eye's taking deep breaths. I couldn't explain the feelings that was coming over me but my heart was beating super fast and I felt dizzy. I heard Nikkei faintly yelling at the people around me. But my mind had already slipped away.

_I was falling.... _

I let out a small scream as I felt myself falling backwards, I knew that it wasn't going to be long before I hit the ground and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I placed both of my arms around my belly holding it tight with everything that I had. That was the first time that I felt it.

_I had to protect this creature inside of me _

It was taking a really long time for me to hit the ground, I felt strong warm arms around me before I realized that I was laying against a chest.

" Embry?" I barely whispered so taken over by emotion.

I got the answer to my question when he started yelling.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE! CROWDING AROUND pregnant WOMAN ISN'T GOING TO DO NOTHING BUT CAUSE STRESS TO UNBORN BABIES. YOU ALL ARE GOING TO KILL THE BABIES BEFORE THEY EVEN GET INTO THE THE BUILDING.!"

After he said what he had to say he grabbed me and Nikkei by the arm pulling us in the building. As soon as the doors was closed Nikkei looked at us letting her own tears fall from her eyes. I pulled my arm out of Embry's grip putting my arms around Nikkei who was now shaking as she let herself releases in my arms. I held her as tight as I could. Letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

The lady that greeted me the first time I came in here came up to us with a frown on her face. " I'm sorry about that Ms. Clearwater If you would like to take a moment to yourself you can sit in the privet waiting room and just let us know when your ready." She pointed to the room to the left with a small smile before she walked back down the hall-way behind a locked door.

I pulled Nikkei with me into the room sitting her on a couch stepping back giving her room to breath as I sat down next to her. I looked over at Embry for the first time since he showed up out of now where and regretted it as soon as I did. The pain that was set on his face was enough to make my heart stop beating. Where I could normally see his soul when I looked in his eyes today all I saw was death. Like a part of him was dead and he wasn't going to make it much longer with out it. It looked like someone had told him that his mamma had died, his dog got ran over, and he had three more hours to live all in the same breath.

I held eye contact with him for a long time before I decide that it would be best if I just stopped looking at him. As I let my gaze fall He grabbed my arm pulling me up leading me out the room into the area that we was first in. I keep my eyes fixed on the floor not letting myself look at him.

" Leah, I don't want you to do this." His voice filled with pain.

I didn't say anything back, just stood there looking down.

" But, I'm going to let this be your choice I am how ever going to tell you that I really.. really want this baby. He dropped my arm before walking back into the waiting room leaving me standing there with myself.

The room started to spin and I knew that I had to get fresh air or I was going to pass out. I opened the door as the group watched me take deep breaths in and out. I couldn't think clearly, every thought that I had was running together.

_I don't know what I'm going to do _

I took a seat on the curb wishing that I had a cigg.. Shit! I don't even smoke it just felt like if I had one it would help me process all these thoughts. Everything that them people had been yelling at me was starting to take it's toll on me. The fact that Nikkei one of the strongest people that I ever knew broke down, and the fact that the father of this child I was carrying wanted this baby more then anything, yet he wasn't going to force me to do anything. He was willing to take away form his happiness to make me happy.

I got up making my way back in I walked into he waiting room where Embry was sitting patting Nikkei on the back whispering to here that everything was going to be okay and that after this she would never have to come back to a place like this. I was about to take a seat when the door came open and in walked the lady that had been helping us.

" Ms. Clearwater are you ready?"

I stood up taking a deep breath running my hand over the top of my ponytail. I looked over at Embry and noticed that he and Nikkei was looking at me asking me the same question with there eyes.

I took a deep breath. " Yeah...om... I'm sorry but I can't do this. I will more then willing pay for all the time that I have wasted I just want to keep my baby." I said as tears ran down my face.

It didn't take Embry a second before he had me in a tight hug that I gave into fully letting him hold me. I felt like 20 pounds had been lifted from my chest.

_I had made my choice.. and I wasn't going to be selfish_

I pulled Embry into a deep kiss placing his hand on my belly letting him know that this was ( OUR BABY) and that I was going to love it because he loved it and that was all that mattered. Everything else we could make it thorough.

* * *

**OKAY EVERYONE I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAP AND NOW IM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE CHANCE TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE. THE NEXT CHAP IS FROM EMBRYS POV. IMA LET YOU ALL WRITE THIS CHAP BY GIVING ME IDEAS THAT WILL BE USED IN THE NEXT CHAP. IF I USE YOUR IDEAS I WILL GIVE YOU A FULL SHOUT OUT AND SHOUT OUT ONE OF YOUR FICS. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FICS I WILL SHOUT OUT ONE OF YOUR FAV FICS...**

**SO R&R AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE... THIS IS ONLY OPEN FOR 3DAYS BECASUE I WANT TO GET ANOTHER CHAP UP ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEZE REVIEW...WIT COOKIES ON TOP**

**I LUV YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Sex And Misery A Guys Guide To Ending

**HELLO LOVES!!!! I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAP....THIS CHAP HAS BEEN READY FOR A WHILE I'VE JUST BEEN MESSING AROUND. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED LAS CHAP AND ALL THE THOUGHTS THAT YOU ALL GAVE ME. I TOOK A LIL FROM EVERYONE. BUT I HAVE TO GIVE THANKS TO CRAZYAPRIL AND ari11990 WHO'S IDEAS HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAP AND EVEN THE NEXT CHAP... BUT YEAH BIG THANKS TO THEM AND SHOW EM SOME LUV TOO. OKAY, SO WE'RE GETTING REALLY FAR ON THIS FIC. MORE CHAPS THEN ANY OTHER OF MY FICS. SO IM GOING TO NEED FEED BACK BIG TIME NOW I NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU REALLY DIGGIN THIS AND ITS FLOWING GOOD TO YOU.. SO READ IT...LOVE IT...AND REVIEW IT... ANYWAY IMA SHUT UP AND LET U GET ON TO THE GOODS..... **

**

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**Sex And Misery ( A Guys Guide To Ending Up Sleeping On The Couch...Told By Chewy Himself )**

**Embry PoV**

The past few weeks have been the best weeks of my life. Leah's glowing inside and out already half-way into her third month of pregnancy, the baby was doing great already moving from what Leah has told me. Not that it's strong enough for me to feel it from the outside even though I spend every minute that I'm with her feeling on her belly. In two weeks I get to find out the sex of my baby and will only have five more months to go until I get to meet the little creature. ( Leah's lil pet name for our baby.) And to top it all off I got a killer promotion which now meant that I was co-owner of the boat house which also meant that I really didn't have to show up at work if I didn't want to. Everything was fine in the pack. There was little to no vamp activity, everyone seemed to be peaceful and happy.

_I know that I was _

It was still early as I rolled over to watch Leah who was still asleep. She looked so pretty when she was asleep. Looking at her I could almost imagine how our baby will look. I knew that it whatever the sex was going to be the most beautiful baby that has ever been born to La Push. I don't care what my mammas say's about me being the cutest baby that has ever been here.

My mother that's another thing that has been going well. After the whole abort thing was taken care of and I knew for a fact that I was acutely going to have a baby I decided that I would tell her. My mother and I wasn't never really that close. I mean I loved her to death yes, but when it came to me telling her things about my life I never really did. She was always kinda like the last one to know when something happened. I don't have a deep dislike for my mother like the one Leah seems to have for her's but the whole family value thing never really sat good with us. Granted that I still don't even know who my father is.

_Don't even wanna know now _

The way that I look at it, is I've already came this far with out knowing him there isn't any reason for me to ever know him. I don't think that it would have any affect on my life now so what the point in worrying and thinking about it. What I do know is that my child will never not know who I am. I will forever be in there life no matter what. I won't miss my child's life. Like my father did mine.

Leah let out the cutest little breath and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to kiss her, yet I didn't want to wake her knowing that she needed her energy for the growing child inside of her. I've been beside myself making sure that she has everything that needs and all the things that she wants. My Leah is spoiled and that's the truth. If she told me right now that she wanted me to go and buy her a gold fish that had two different color eyes, I would Google until I found one no matter how much I had to pay for it.

_She gets whatever she wants _

I watched the love of my life for a few more minutes before I kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly getting out of bed making my way to the shower. I didn't have anything to do today so I thought that Leah and I would meet my mom for lunch and then the three of us do a little shopping. The whole thing was my moms idea, I thought that it sounded good and would give me a chance to spend time with the both of them and for them to get to know each other a little better.

_Yay! Family bonding _

I had just stepped out of the shower when the bathroom door came flying open and Leah was rushing to the toilet pulling down her shorts. I looked at her as her face went from stress to totally relief. I couldn't help my reaction as I started to laugh really hard.

" What's so funny Bry?" She asked her voice still filled with sleep.

I shrugged my shoulders kissing her on the forehead griping the towel around my waist making my way out the bathroom.

She's so cute when she first wakes up

It wasn't long before she came back in the room sitting with her back against the headboard watching me get dressed. I felt her eyes on me as I pulled my boxers up, I couldn't think about it too long or I would have a tent.

" Your so sexy Embry." She whispered as she crawled across the bed until she was close enough to run her hand up my chest resting her other one on my stomach.

" Not as sexy as you." I said against her lips as I softly kissed her laying her gently on her back positing myself on top of her.

I deeded the kiss causing her to moan against my lips which shot chills all down my body. She arched her back off the bed pushing her body firmly against mine as I let the tip of my tongue travel down her neck. She let out a breath of air settling back on the bed pulling my mouth to hers, letting my tongue run over hers a few times, the smell of her aerosol creeping up to me.

Her smell was sweeter and stronger then it ever had been before, it was calling me to it and I felt myself harden with every breath of it. As I pulled her shirt off I took my time licking and sucking on each of her nipples gently enough that I wouldn't hurt them knowing that they was sore from the pregnancy. I ran my tongue all the way down her body kissing her little baby bump as I made my way down to her shorts. I pulled them down in on swift tug laughing a little as her bottom bounced on the bed a little.

I was still so taken away at the sight of Leah naked that I couldn't help but to stare at her now. The way that her body was changing had to be the sexiest thing that I had ever seen. She was thicker, had more meat on her bones, Her muscles where more relaxed and her stomach was now a pudgier. Her breast was fuller which filled me with the urge to kiss her sexy full pouty lips.

" You're so beautiful baby." I said against her lips letting my hands down every curve of her body until I reached her treasure chest of love.

She gasped at my simple touch which boosted my ego up a few feet. I let my hand rest on spot as I went back to kissing her neck, chest and breast.

" Em..bry p...please!" she begged taking my hand in her own pushing it down father between her legs to where I could feel the pool that had formed between her legs.

I rubbed her a little before I slid my fingers deep inside here causing an eruption of moans from her, she getting wetter as I pushed into her deeper. I used my tongue to circle her clit as she arched herself closer to what she wanted. I could feel myself swell with each grind she made against my hand.

" Uh..Em...don't stop baby!" She said breathlessly holding my head in place where she wanted me to be.

When the taste of her drove me absolutely crazy I pushed off my boxers thrusting deep inside of her all in one quick motion. I felt like I was in heaven she was so warm, wet and tight, I could feel her all around me. I set a steady pace as I kissed her deeply letting her know that to me this was more then sex.

This was the best thing in the world.. the best I ever had

" GOD!" She yelled digging her nails into my back as I pumped harder into her lifting her leg up around my waist.

The new angle made my animal instinct take over and I was fever needing to give her my all. I grabbed both of her legs putting them over my shoulders as I pounded deeper and deeper into her.

" !" She cried out propping herself up so that she could rock herself against me which created a whole new sensation.

Her body was wet from the heat of my body and the physical activity we was partaking in and it was making her glisten which made her ever more sexy to me. I looked deep into her eyes as I gave her hard steady strokes that shock her whole body. She licked her lips closing her eyes with each stroke opening them as I pulled out of her gently before I pushed back inside of her. By this point I was holding her by her thighs moving her legs apart as I worked in moved my hips around as I entered her.

Each position change was better then the next. I was shocked that I had lasted this long with as great as this was feeling

" Embry!" She screamed as she tighten around me making it hard for me to even move inside of her.

I felt like her walls was choking my shaft begging for me to release my juices with her. I had to fight to keep myself clam as I made sure that she got the full pleasure of her orgasm. I rubbed on her clit real slow as she road out her high milking it for all it was worth. When she came down she pushed me on my back slowing making her way on top of me setting my member up at her entrance.

Looking her in the eyes I thrust up inside of her grabbing her hips making sure that I didn't lose contact with her. She rolled her hips making sure that I was in her fully before she started to bounce and rock up and down on my cock. It took her three times to rock against me until I lost it. Letting the electric shot through my body causing me to growl before I blew my top.

" I love you." I whispered licking the spot behind her ear as she laid on my chest, me still deep inside of her.

She rolled off me still catching her breath fanning herself. " I love you more!" She laughed pulling me closer to her.

" So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked snuggling closer into my arms.

I kissed her forehead a million times. " I thought that we would have lunch with my mom and then do a little shopping go to the mall you know." I whispered against her ear just to feel her shiver.

" Sounds good." She smiled kissing me on my lips gaining full access inside my mouth.

_Like i would ever deny her that_

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**

" So Leah, are you excited about my grandchild?" MY mother asked giddy.

Leah took a bite of salad chewing it before she answered her. " Yeah! I don't know if you would call it excited but it's not a bad feeling." She rambled more worried about the food in front of her then talking.

My mom laughed. " Aww don't worry sweetie it's just mothers fear we all get it, I think that I have enough excitement form the whole state of Washington. So I've got us covered." She exclaimed laughing.

_Yeah mother we can see that _

I watched Leah eat. Having finished my own salad about five minutes after I got it. We was still waiting for the waiter to come over and take our orders so I took the time to watch my lovely Leah eat. The way that he mouth was forming around the fork caused my mind to fill with dirty thoughts. Leah looked up at me giving me a slight smile before she licked her lips going back to her food.

_tease_

" Embry son, hows work going?" I looked at my mom quick feeling like I just got caught beating off or something equally embarrassing.

" Work is going great I'm co-owner of the boat house now double the pay none of the work really." I told her proudly. Hell yea i was proud I had only been working at the boat house since I was 15.

" OH MY GOD! That is the greatest news I told you that if you stuck to it that you would get somewhere in life." mother screamed with joy causing the whole place to look over at us.

" Mom please control your out burst we are in public." I whispered looking around throwing apologetic glances around the room.

Leah busted out laughing and not long after my mom joined in causing everyone to once again look.

" It's okay Chewy it's not like any of these people know you personally." My mom laughed.

" Chewy?" Leah yelled laughing. " What is a Chewy!?!" She asked?

I felt the red rushing to my cheeks I can't belive that my mother just said that.

Before I had the chance to shot her a look that told her she better not say anything else she was already laughing holding up her hand singling that she was about to tell the story was soon as she got her breath.

_Great here we go_

" Chewy is what I used to call Embry when he was younger. Matter of fact I called him it till he was about 8 or so. He used to be the cutest little boy only he would chewy up everything. Pens, shirts, shoes.. anything that you left laying around and when you wasn't watching him. If he got really quite that meant he was off somewhere chewing on something." She stated matter of factly.

_Yep! put the whole story right in the street_

I looked over at Leah and before she had the chance to do anything I put my finger in her face. " If you tell anyone, I will make sure that everyone gets you needles for Christmas." I threatened watching her face go from amused to scared shitless.

_Be afraid be very afraid _

" I still wonder sometimes if he ever got over it?" Mom laughed looking at me. " Did you ever fully break you habit?" She asked me before she and Leah busted out laughing.

I rolled my eyes. " I'm going to the bathroom when I come back I hope you two have collected your self enough to finishes lunch." I huffed as I got up making my way to the bathroom.

_I didn't even have to use it _

I stood in the bathroom for about five minutes before I decided that it had been enough time for them to get there jokes out and laughed between each other. I was really embarrassed that mom had told anyone my nickname the only people that knew about it was Jacob and Quil and i made then sine in blood when we was young that they would never tell anyone.

_Should made mom sine it first _

As lunch continued on mom and Leah got to know each other better and shared a million laughs between the two of them. Of courses after the first embarrassing story my mom was obligated to put them all out in the street. From her walking in on me and my first girlfriend getting to second base on the couch only to have her walk in on us. To the time that I was 3 and pooped in the pool.

By the time that I was looking at the check Leah already knew parts of my life I try to block form my mind. She had enough to write a very very detailed embarrassing biography about me.

_Hell! Title it " The messed up adventure of Chewy " _

" Are you guys ready to go yet?" I asked pulling out my wallet hoping that they would get the picture that I was beyond ready to go.

" NO! I'm paying!" Mom insisted pulling out her card waving the waiter over.

I was going to augured with her until Leah's hand on my knee changed my whole thought process. As mom excused herself to the bathroom Leah's hand moved further and future up my thigh.

I grabbed it before she could touch the magic stick capturing her lips in my own. I laced my fingers in hers rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand.

" I love you." I whispered looking in her eyes.

" I love you too Chewy." She replied given me a quick peck on the lips.

I growled noticed that my mom was coming back to the table. I laid the tip down putting my arm around Leah's waist as we all headed out.

**//**//**//**//**//**// 2 Hours Later //**//**//**//**//**//**//**

" It was very nice meeting you today Leah." Mom said pulling Leah into a strong hug.

_Thank god it's over _

" Come 'mer Chewy! " She called as she opened her arms to me.

I hugged her quickly pushing her towards her front door. " Bye Mom Love ya!" I yelled pulling Leah back to the car.

" Aren't you going to make sure she makes it in?" Leah asked me as I closed her door running around the car to the drives-side.

Starting up the car already half-way backed out I thought to answer her question. " She'll be fine... she does it everyday."

_If I was smart I would have just wanted until mom was in the house before I even thought about heading to the car... but since I'm not...._

" I bet that half the people that's been kidnapped and never seen again was doing something that they do everyday." Leah whispered next to me using a tone that made me want to get down on my hands and knees and tell her how sorry I was for being an dumbass.

" Yeah." I turned on the radio hoping that the music would change the subject for me.

_Yeah, no such luck there _

" Yeah what Embry!?! Yeah it's okay to leave a women standing outside falling victim to whatever could happen?" She yelled turning the radio off looking at me waiting for my answer.

_Think Embry..think _

" Well...You gonna say something?" She pushed fire blazing higher and higher in her eyes.

" Ye..yeah!" I sputtered out.

" Yeah what?" She yelled flinging her arms around.

_like I was the stupidest person she had ever met _

" Are you on drugs?" She asked me seriously.

" What?" I asked with a smirk trying to keep form laughing.

_What the hell _

" I wanna know what your smoking because whatever it is has made you stupid as hell..kinda slow like." She stated looking at me as if she knew it all.

" Thanks for the self-esteem boost." I whispered under my breath pressing down on the gas pellet harder.

_Why did I have to go and say that _

Leah's eyes got real big her mouth dropped open a little bit. " Did you just say something smart to me Embry Call? " She kinda asked screamed shorta thing that only women can do.

" I...i...huh?" I mumbled as I tried to arrange my words in my head.

Thankfully before I had the chance to say anything else Leah put her hand up turning on the radio letting me know that she no longer was trying to hear anything that I had to say.

_Good can't talk can't piss her off _

The ride home was pretty peaceful to me. The radio was playing the good songs tonight, it wasn't too cold out so I could have the windows down with out Leah getting cold. Time with my mother was over and wouldn't have to be spent again for another 5 months at the least.

As I pulled up into our parking space I realized by one look over at Leah that the ride home was not as peaceful for her as it had been for me.

_Yep better go and get my boots _

" Home." I smiled taking my keys out the ignition.

I got out walked around opening the door for her. She got her bags and got dropping her purse in the process.

" SHIT!" She yelled bending down to pick it up. " We better hurry little creature before daddy leaves us out her for all the kidnappers." She stated sarcastic making her way up the stairs to our apartment.

I rolled my eyes already going into the bedroom getting a pillow and blanket.

" Goodnight Chewy." Leah called as she closed the bedroom door and I flipped on the TV.

_Ladies... I will never understand them_

* * *

**OKAY YA'LL THERE YOU HAVE IT THE END OF YET ANOTHER CHAP!!!! YAY!!!! WE STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO AND I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY SO GO AHEAD AND HIT THE GREEN THINGY AND SHOW SOME LUV... I ALWAYS GIVE LUV BACK AND LUV EVERY REVIEW THAT I GET. IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME AND MAKES ME POST FASTER. **

**OH YEA AND JUS SO U ALL KNOW DER WILL NEVER BE TWO WEEKS BETWEEN POST LIKE LAST TIME.. THAT'S TOO LONG TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT AND IM SORRY THAT IT HAPPENED BEFORE. BUT FOR NOW ON IM GOING TO TRY TO BE MORE ON IT BECASUE THIS IS WHERE MY HEART IS AND BRINGING YOU JOY IS WHAT I LUV TO DO. SO ONE UPDATE A WEEK... 2 UPDATES A WEEK. A NEW POST EVERYDAY IT WILL BE SOMETHING LIKE THAT NO MORE LONG TIMES UNLESS SOMETHING IS WRONG.... **

**ANYWAY r&r AND I LUV U ALL LOTS......R&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&7R&r**


	12. LiL Lady

**OKAY FIRST OFF THE SONG ON THE TOP OF MY PLAYLIST IS "MEET ME HALF WAY" BLACK EYED PEAS**

**SECOND~ I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I LOVED IT LOTS..THANKS SO MUCH**

**THRID~ DUE TO ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I GOT HERE'S ANOTHER CHAP FA YA**

**LAST~ THANKS FOR READING AND MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I DO SOMETHING RIGHT SINCE EVERYTHING ELSE SUCKS RIGHT NOW**

* * *

**// FearLess//**

**"Lil Lady"**

**Leah PoV**

It's crazy how fast times goes. I mean you find out your pregnant, and the next thing you know your getting ready to find out what the sex of your baby is. Not that you have fully came to grip with the fact that your going to have a baby in the first place, now your telling me that this creature inside of me is already big enough to tell what its going to be for the rest of it's life. Not to even mention that I only really have five more months to go before it's birth. Four months has done went this fast the other five is going to be going by in fast forward.

I've been up since the crack of dawn have cleaned the whole house, did all the laundry, and am now working on cleaning out this junk box that Embry calls a spare room. The last time that I have seen a mess this big was when I was 16 and had to help Seth clean his room. It looked like someone had taken all the boxes that was left over form the move, dumped them all in the floor and left. If the shit was in boxes would have really made this easier.

Here I sat a big ol trash bag to the side of me going through a bunch of papers and pictures. I really had no clue on what half the shit was. Old homework, notebooks from school. Report cards, bank statements from 2007 that read -0.30, pictures of the beach, sand.

_Grass?_

It got to the point to where I put all the papers in a box and to the left for Embry when he got up. I wasn't going to waste all my time going through it, It would give him something to do other then piss me off. Yeah, I said it Embry Call has found a away everyday for the last four months to do something that pisses me so far off that I have to take a cold shower to keep from killing him.

Sometimes the thought of no Embry is so enticing that I have to really remember that he is the father of my child and every kid needs a daddy. Well, put it like this soon children don't get the chance to grow up with a father. I am one of the blessed one that did get to grown up with a daddy, my other half wasn't so lucky. So, it all comes down to I can't kill Embry because my child will need a daddy later on in life.

_But the thought is really tempting._

I asked Rachel if it was normal for me to be so upset by the thought of Embry. She assured me that it was just the hormones getting to me and that everything was fine. Coming from a lady that tried to run over there baby fathers in her 6 months is always the smartest thing to do. Rachel has really been my go to chick during this whole thing. I call her a million times a day asking her random things about the thing that I feel in my body I thought that I was making her sick until I realized if I didn't call her she was calling me to see what was going on because I wasn't on the phone with her.

_it's a homegirl thing_

When Nikkei's home she helps me out allot keeping my mental level stable. She's hardly ever home anymore meeting with some mystery man that she won't say anything about. I just smile to myself because little does she know word gets around and I know that she's been spending allot of time with my little brother. Who by the way is still with Carly so I don't know what's really going on there.

Pregnancy has really done a number to my body. Well.. not as bad as I thought it was going to do. Hell, to be four months I'm really small, I mean just a little bump. The doctor and nurse don't belive I'm four months when I tell them. Most of the little bit of the weight I have gained has all been in my belly and hips. I know that I will gain most of my weight at the end but I really don't think that I will get that big. I don;don't even have one stretch mark.

_Thank god _

As I get up out of the mess that's still around me I make my way to the door. Looking back shaking my head at the nothing I had done before I flipped the light off making my way down the hall. Embry was still in bed given that it was just now only 9 something in the morning. Nikkei hadn't made it in yet. So it was just me and my little creature to entertain ourselves. Granted it was no shocker when we ended up in front of the fridge going through it looking for something good.

God! I thought that I could get as a wolf you try being a knocked up wolf that wasn't a wolf no more but still stood strong to her nature because now it was like I was eating for a million. I could never get enough to eat, I mean I was always hungry and wanting to eat. If I saw food on TV I had to have it no matter what it was. I had already sent Embry out on some many late night missions one night casein him to drive all the way to Seattle only to get to a closed hot dog stand that he camped out in front of until it open bringing me back a hot dog that I didn't even want by the time he got back.

_Yeah, he stayed at Quil's for three days after that one_

After I had a bag of baby carrots, jar of jelly and a pint of buttermilk, I made my way to the couch setting up to watch the golden girls and eat. I pulled the throw around me settling taking a carrot dipping it in jelly laughing at the TV.

_And this was how I spent my mornings _

**//**//*/*//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**

" Leah! Wake up!"

_What the fuck _

" Leah!"

Someone was yelling right in my ear and it was pissing me off. I waved my arms trying to smack whoever it was yelling at me.

_Can't you see im sleep _

Before I had the chance to say anything or even move I felt the drops of water hitting my cheek and that was enough to get up up off the couch quick. I jumped up to find Seth standing in front of me with a stupid smile stretched across his face.

" What!?!" I screamed knocking the cup of water out of his hand.

I heard Nikkei laugh before I seen her standing in the kitchen door-way in the same thing that she had on last night.

" Well It's nice to see you made it in before 12 in the afternoon." I hissed at her letting her know that I noticed that she was still in the same thing she left in.

" The nights still young." She laughed throwing Seth a wink before she walked down the hall.

I watched her for a second before I remembered that I was pissed off and wanted to know what was such a big deal that I had to get water dripped on me. " Seth, What in the hell do you want I was sleep!" I yelled ready to hit him as soon as he said something that I didn't wanna hear.

He laughed. " Well as you know today is Mom's birthday and Emily and Sam are throwing a party for her and I thought that it would be nice to invite you." He said with begging eyes.

I busted out laughing. " Today ain't moms birthday is it?" I asked think it over in my head.

_Opps.. _

" Leah, how do you not know when your own mother's birthday is?" Seth asked as he rolled his eyes.

_Is there a nice way to put I didn't fucking care in a nice way _

Instead of getting into a big fight over not giving a damn about mom I took it down another road. " Seth, I got a lot on my mind.. I just didn't think about it okay so don't go trying to make me feel bad about it." I said lacing my words with sadness.

_It worked_

Before he could even say anything else he pulled me into a hug. I'm glad that he couldn't see my face because he would have seen the big grin I was holding. " Look, just show up; and I'll put your name on my gift to her okay. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Here let me help you lay back down." He offered as he laid me down on the couch.

We said our goodbye and he slipped to the back to say goodbye to Nikkei and then left. As soon as the door was closed I jumped off the couch because first I had to pee real bad and second I had to wake Embry up so that he could go to the store for me. I needed a honey baked ham and needed it fast.

I called mom's house and left her a message telling her happy birthday and that I loved her. I wasn't going to let Seth get all the glory for everything.

**//**//**//**//**//**//**/ The Party/**//**//**//**//**//**//**

" Damn it Embry!" I yelled as he brought me a plate back that had nothing I wanted on it.

" Leah! It's all that was left." He huffed sitting the plate in front of me walking off.  
_  
What the hell is wrong with him _

I pulled the plate closer to me eating what was the last of the last. I was sitting at a table in the back of the Uley's backyard. The party was in full swing but the birthday lady was no where to be seen. Matter of fact no one had heard from her since this morning when Emily asked her to come to the house this afternoon. It was mom's 55th birthday bash and she wasn't even here for it. But us being the people that we are will have a birthday party for you with out you even being here.

_dumb fuckes _

" Your mother is an hour late Leah you should call her cell." Emily hissed sitting down beside me.

I looked over at her like she was crazy I was having a good time sitting here eating. Why would she want me to do something crazy like call my mother the lady that had the power to drag my day down with just a few words. She was close to the top of the list of people that I really didn't wanna talk to.

_Right under Embry if you want to get technical _

" If she's not here in another hour I'll call her.. until then party on." I smiled holding up my glass of tea before I took a drink.

She just looked at me before she got up and made her way somewhere else. I don't know why she was worried about it there was still allot of people that wasn't here yet. Seth wasn't even here yet which explains why Nikkei was waiting in the house saying that she had a headache and the fresh air wasn't helping it any.

_She's feeling the pull _

I laughed as I noticed that I was sitting by myself. Come to think of it since I've been here no one has really said much to me. I guess that Embry told them that I wasn't really a nice person to talk to now of days.

_Fucker_

I was gone away in my own thoughts so I really didn't pay no mind that mom and Charlie had finally made it. I also missed the fact that my mother had a rock the size of a grape on her finger.

" Leah how are you feeling?" She asked me pulling me into a hug which was really her arms wrapped around my head given that I was sitting.

I looked up at her giving her a weak smile. " Happy birthday mom. I'm doing good. Seth is bringing my gift to you.:" I throw everything in all at once.

" Well, I'm waiting for him to get here before I make my announcement." She giggled like a school girl.

I looked at her like she had lost her mind. Wanting to know what was making her so damn happy I mean she was old, Birthdays should have been the last thing that made her smile.

" Leah! I'm getting married!" She squalled holding her hand out so that I got my first view of the ring.

" You're what?" I asked not sure that I heard her right. " Your getting married?" I didn't want to her hear so it so I repeated it myself about to go off the deep end with every thought of it.

" Yes, I am in love Leah and I'm not getting any younger I know that your father would want me to be happy in life and Charlie makes me happy. Please don't be upset with me because I always support whatever it is you kids want to do." She whispered from her heart looking me in the eye.

_Lucky it's not storming because I would have been stuck sitting so close to here and all _

I laughed. It was the only thing that I could do. Because Sue Clearwater was really standing right beside everything that her kids wanted to do. As I think about it I think she told me to not mess with Embry. Completely against it if I remember right. But now she was the one who's always been there for us. Her whole 180 made me laugh so hard that I had to pee.

As I stood up I put my arms around my mother. " Mom, I'm not as old as you but I've learned that life is all about doing what makes you happy. If it don't make you smile then it ain't worth it. So yeah daddy gone. And I know that he would want nothing more but to see you happy. So. I'm not going to make things hard for you." I said as I held her close. For the first time in a long time not feeling pissed off from her presence.

" I love you Leah." She kissed my cheek. " I love you lil lady." She said rubbing my belly.

I had to pee so bad that I didn't get the chance to ask her what she meant by lil lady. Did she mean that I was going to have a girl and if she did how in the hell did she know. By the time that I got back out everyone was around here, and I knew for the joy that was one everyone face that she had told them the news. Everyone seemed to take it well. I was ready to cuss out the first person that had something negative to say about it. But it never came so I sat back down and minded my own. Waiting for my chance to ask my her about what she had called my lil creature.

The party wore on I thought that we was never going to make it to gifts and cake. I was really excited about the cake given it had been a few hours since I last ate and I was running on E which if I didn't get something soon this party was going to go down hill and fast. When they cut the cake I was the fist person in line. Everyone laughed at me but I didn't care if was all about me and this cake.

" Did you find out what kind of cake it was before you started eating it Leah?" Embry asked sitting his own piece down next to me.

I stopped the big ol bite I was about to put in my mouth to look at him, also to look at the cake. " Well...No! Not until you brought it up." I said shoving the cake in my mouth as I looked at his piece wondering if he was going to eat it.

Before I could even ask he pushed his piece over to me kissing on my forehead before he ran off to play with Quil and Paul. I watched them horse play remember the days when they used to do that all day long. I looked around and all the kids where in a big group throwing cake at each other. I didn't have to wonder where they got there craziness from.

_It don't take much to know _

I guess that when a pack of wolves have kids there bound to act off the chain.

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//*//*//**//**

" Leah, it's one in the morning don't you thin that you should be getting home?" My mom asked taking an exhausted seat next to me.

I smiled looking over at her. " Momma! What did you mean when you called my belly a lil lady?" I asked the question that had been laying on my mind since she said it.

She looked at me and then my belly before she reached her hand over and touched it. " Leah, I've been around for a long time now, and I know that this baby is going to be a girl. I can't explain why it's just that I've seen your whole look before your little sweetie I was little when I was pregnant with you. My mom was little when she was pregnant with me. And so on." She said thinking back enough to something that gave her a girl smile.

_Wow A Girl _

" Are you sure mom?" I asked touching my own belly wondering if a lil girl could be living in there.

" Mother's intention. I knew you was pregnant before you did honey. Mothers know everything remember that." These where her parting words she gave me a hug telling me not to be a stranger before her and Charlie left to go back to his home in Forks.

_Wow! A little girl. I can't belive it. Half of me wanted to think that my mom was wrong I mean she was a bit crazy. But a bigger part of me belive her. Enough to have my bump go from being my little creature to my lil lady. I didn't need no ultra-sound to tell me nothing._

* * *

******OKAY YA'LL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. GOOD R BAD LET ME KNOW R&R**


	13. Pink Bears

**hey everyone here is anotha chap i dont kno how great it is. right now is really a hard time for my my mom is in the hospital and they dont know whats wrong with her. she's in the ICU. Im really down about it and am pissed off about the healthcare system that we have in the usa. it's really messed up that a doctor can't find out whats wrong with someone yet they still get paid and we still get billed for it.. but they dont even know whats wrong to fix. Some how somewhere thats not right. **

**Anyway not having the best of days so thought that i would update and see if i can make someone elses day better. If i dont update for a while something bad has happened and i will get back to you guys as soon as I can. I couldnt stay at the hospital tonight so that's why im posting.. anyway i hope everything is going goo in all my readers life and if it's not know that you are not alone and if you need me to talk then pm. Remember that everything gets better in time even if it dont seem like it right now. You gotta pull through the hard to be good enough for the good. **

**Anyway please R&R it will make me smile... luv ya'll & wish everyone the best. **

* * *

**// FearLess //**

**Pink Bears Get You Sent To Jail**

**Embry PoV**

" Leah! All I'm saying is that we don't know for sure that you're having a girl yet. I think that we should wait till after the appointment before we go and buy things for the baby." I tried to reason with her in the middle of the baby store we had stopped in to pass the time until her appointment.

" Embry, It's called mothers intention." She hissed as her eyes traveled to this gigantic pink bear that I knew I would be buying before we left this store.

I rolled my eyes not wanting to say anything else to her with fear that she might really kill me. Leah has been very moody to say the lest. I couldn't do nothing right but give her sex. Not that I minded that fact but it did bug me that I really couldn't say anything to her with out her flipping out and giving me nine kinds of hell over it. I swear at times it was like she was possessed. I even Google exorcism a few times.

_Really _

She had been pretty good the last 12 hours. But I think that it's because today we get to find out the sex of the baby. Not that Leah needed to know because she already knew that it was a girl. It was the funniest thing to me because out of no where it went from " the creature" To her " Lil Lady". When I asked her about it all she would tell me is that she just knows. So I just let her have it.

_Until she wants to buy a whole big bunch of stuff for a little girl that is _

" Leah I am not buying that bear so don't even look at it too hard." I said sternly putting my foot down.

She looked at me, then to the bear and then back to me before she ran out of the store crying. Not silent tears but deep body rocking sobs that caused people in the store to look at her sadly and then glare at me. I watched as she ran out the store throwing herself on the bench outside of the door.

_Oh my god_

I stood there for about five seconds shocked not able to move trying to think over in my mind the best way to go about this. I was used to Leah getting pissed off, mad, yelling and screaming. But never crying. My Leah didn't cry. I felt like shit right after the realization had hit me that Leah was crying over something that was really petty.

_Why did I always have to be a dick _

I picked up the big ass pink bear making my way to the counter throwing a 50 down and walking out. Leah was sitting on the bench as tears ran down her cheeks. I wish that someone could have ran me over by a car for making her feel so bad.

" I'm sorry." I whispered handing her the bear.

She looked up at it before she pulled it into her arms hugging it close. Before she dried her tears up. I stood there not knowing what to say just happy that I had got something right.

" Thank-you Embry." She said given me a weak smile before she made her way to the car. Looking like a big baby hugging the big bear to her chest.

_Yeah any time_

**//**///**//**//**//**//*//**//*//*//**//**///*//**//**//**//*//**//**//*/**

" Okay Ms. Clearwater from the blood work that Dr. Cullen sent over this morning everything looks good for you and the baby." Dr. Jinks told as she started gathering things that she would need for the ultra-sound.

" So we're going to get to find out the sex of the baby today?" I asked bouncing in my seat of excitement.

Dr. Jinks smiled real big before she turned on the machine that looked something like a computer with a back massager attached to it. " Yep that's the plan today." she said pulling up Leah's shirt rubbing gel on her belly.

" Okay Embry close your eyes." Leah whispered.

I covered my eyes as I heard the heartbeat fill the room. It was strange hearing the baby it was like hearing it under water the swishing sound that came around the heart beat. I couldn't do it anymore and opened my eyes like I had been stroke by lighting. The first thing I saw was my baby.

_My Baby _

I can't explain the feelings that I had I mean I had to many all at once. I was amazed that such a little life not even born yet could existed. I was shocked at the fact that just from one look at the screen there was already so much love from me to it flowing thorough me. And last of all I was lost.. Because it's one thing to say that your going to have a baby, but a whole norther thing to actually see that you really had created a new life.

" Your looking aren't you?" Leah asked as she raised her own head to get a look at the monitor.

" Wow!" was all that I could say back as the doc moved the wand around letting me get different views of the baby.

" Well guys.. The position that the baby's in we can't really get a good view at the sex of it." Dr. Jinks told us pushing on Leah's belly trying to case a reaction from the baby to get it to move.

It didn't even phase me what she had said I was just happy hearing the heartbeat and seeing the lil thing. It was the best thing that I had ever seen.

" What do you mean you can't see the sex of it?" Leah asked voice laced with worry.

Dr. Jinks laughed. " It happens all the time the baby's just a lil shy that's all." She assured us trying to get the baby to move again.

" Maybe if she moves around it might work." I suggested wanting nothing more in this world but to know what the sex of my baby was.

" No, it'll be fine we'll try again in about a week if that's okay with you Ms. Clearwater." she said as she cleaned the gel off Leah shunting down everything.

" Yes that's fine!" answering before Leah had the chance to say anything.

As soon as the doc was out of the room I heard Leah sniffle. As I looked over at her I saw her setting up as tears rolled down her face. She was crying again.

" Leah baby, it's okay we'll find out next week." I comforted her pulling her closer to me.

" B..B..but." She heaved crying so hard that her body was rocking against mine.

" Shh.. Let's go get you some ice cream." She smiled at that thought of that and I was more then ready to do whatever it took to get her to stop crying.

We had just made it to the sidewalk when all I heard was

" That's him officer."

I looked around and saw two cops looking at me and the women from the baby store pointing at me like I had robbed the place.

_what was going on _

" Bry, that lady is pointing at you. Do you know her?" Leah asked in a tone that told me that even if i did know her I better say i didn't for the safety of everyone around.

_Before I had the chance to answer the cops had made there way over to us. _

" Sir, was you in a store at about 11 this morning?" One asked taking in me and Leah like we was some kinda of Bonnie and Claude.

" Yeah, It was a baby store." I answered thinking that they was getting ready to ask me if I had seen something or something you know how they do when there trying i put there finger on a crime that they had no leads on or something like that.

_But no that is not how this was gonna go _

" So you meat to walking out of the store with a stuffed animal?" They questioned me as if I was on the top of the Americas most wanted board.

I looked over at Leah and could tell that she was as lost as I was.

_What did a big pinky teddy have to do with anything _

" Yes, officer I did buy a bear this morning." I replied putting my arm around Leah waist.

" Well the owner of the store said that you didn't pay for the bear and that you ran out of the store." He told me looking at Leah closely.

" What do you mean he didn't pay for the bear?" Leah asked yelling a little at the end.

_great piss my babymomma off that's what I really need _

" Just what I said ma'am." He stated with a smartass edge as he looked at his partner. " We have a no tolerance for thieves around her sir, so where going to have to take you in." He told me with a smirk like he was going to enjoy this.

" OH NO! You got my boyfriend all wrong he isn't a thief and I think that you guys should really think before you go throwing words around like that." she yelled.

" Well 'Your boyfriend didn't pay full price for the bear so he stole it." The cop said as he stepped closer to Leah so that he was face to face with her.

And that was it. The next thing I knew Leah was cussing and beating both of the cops with her purse as I stood in hand cuffs. Given that she was with child she couldn't keep up the energy she needed to hit them and stopped very winded. As she caught her breath she was placed in cuffs.

" This is all your fault!" She yelled at me as she was pulled to the car. " You better get me out Embry Call!" She screamed from the back seat of the car.

_WHAT! _

My fault, my fault. " I didn't want the stupid bear in the first place!" I yelled back to her knowing good and well that she could hear me as I was pushed into the back seat of the other car.

_Great I'm going to jail and Leah's pissed at me could my day get any better_

* * *

**dont forget to R&R**


	14. Bonus Chap Money For What?

**HEY YA'LL I KNOW THAT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE AND EVERYTHING.. MY MOM IS HOME AND DOING BETTER. YAY!!!! MY DAYS HAVE BEEN LOOKING UP BUT I'VE HAD A BAD CASE OF CAN'T WRITE SHIT SO THAT'S WHY I HAVENT POSTED FOR A WHILE. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT WISHED MY MOM WELL SHE SAYS THANK-YOU TOO GIVEN THAT SHE. SHE'S HAPPY THAT YOU ALL HAVE GAVE ME A HOBBY THAT I HAVENT USED IN A LONG TIME. ANYWAY I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING SO FUNNY. OKAY SO LIKE I GOT MY MOM STUCK ON TWILIGHT.. I MEAN FOR REAL SHE'S CRAZY OVER IT EVEN MORE THEN I AM. WELL WE WAS WATCHING IT TOGETHER THE DAY SHE CAME HOME AND SHE ASKED ME TO BUY HER TWILIGHT STUFF FOR X-MAS... AINT THAT CRAZY...LOL....**

**WHEN NEW MOON COMES OUT IMA FEEL SO LAME SITTING IN THERE WITH MY MOMMY...LOL.. BECASUE SHE'S SO GOING WITH ME AND I JUST FOUND THIS OUT LIKE 10 MIN AGO...LOL.. ANYWAY MY WHOLE POINT IS MOM'S ARE GREAT... REALLY REALLY GREAT THAT'S WHY I GAVE YOU THIS CHAP. i HOPE YOU LIKE IT I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT MY BEST BUT IM GOING TO BE HITTING YOU WITH A FEW HARD CHAPS NEXT SO ENJOY...LOL**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS... I'M POSTING MY NESSIE FIC THIS WEEKEND SO CHECK THAT OUT... R&R AND STAY GREAT...

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

****Bonus Chap****

**You Need What Money???**

**Sue PoV**

" Hey Seth have you've heard from your sister today?" I asked as pulled the phone away from my ear to see if I had a beep. Damn phones now of days I don't know what going on with them unless I look at them.

" Nah, She went to find out what the sex of the baby's going to be today, but that was via Embry can't say that I've really talked to Leah.. She isn't a nice person right now in life." I laughed at the statement.

_When was Leah a nice person _

" Okay honey I'll talk to you later if you talk to them let Leah know that I'm trying to get a hold of her." I flipped the phone closed taking a much needed seat at the table.

I was worn out. I had been up since about four this morning going through the house packing up things that I would be moving to Charlie's. It was going to be allot of work getting everything that I had to have together. With the thought's of that came the thoughts of what I was going to do with the house once I left it. Given that I owned the house and really didn't want to see anyone living it but my family. I really hated thinking about what was going to become of it.

That's part of the reason I was trying to get in touch with my daughter today. I know that she thinks every time I call it's to bitch at her about her crazy ways. Most of the time it is but today I really wanted to get her input on everything that was going on. Not even adding in that she was pregnant with my first grandchild and I wanted to know everything that had to do with that.

God, when I gave birth to her I never thought that 26 years later she would be the hardest person to get to like me. When she was little she used to want nothing more in the world but to sit and talk to me, tell me about her day, everything. I miss the days when she used to be my little girl and picked me above everyone. I guess there's a reason I have to because unlike Leah, Seth is my babyboy. a mommies boy if I have ever seen one. But he's even been a little distance these days.

I guess I should be happy that my kids are all grown up, healthy, some what happy people. I don't care what no one say's I think that I did a great job bringing up my kids after all that our family has went through. The loss of Harry, my husband, the father of my kids and all around the love of my life was enough to break me if I would have let it. Not to mention that my kids was teenage wolves, that was sent her to protect and serve when they was still young and in very need of protection themselves.

I was raised both of my kids to the best of my ability some times it not always being the best but I know that they have grown up to be strong successful people and that's all that I could ever ask for.

I decided after much sitting around that I might as well go back to the task at hand before I had to go to the grocery to pick up a few things for dinner at Charlie's tonight. Thinking about him made me put the pep in my step and I was up running around the house and in time it was time to put the full boxes by the door and make my way out.

_Charlie_

Just mentioning his name is enough to make me smile for days. The past four years has been great getting to know him and slowly falling in love with him has been more then I could ever ask for. Really, I'm grateful for it because I have found another love after I lost the love of my life when some people never get to have what I've had. I'm blessed and could never ask for more.

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**// Later That Night //**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**/**

" Dinner was great Hun think you." Charlie whispered against my ear as I washed up the last of the dishes.

" Glad you liked it." I turned around to face him letting him place a soft kiss on my lips before taking my hand pulling me into the living room.

I took my normal seat on the couch that was closet to his chair settling in to watch whatever it was that he was going to watch.

" How was your day?" He asked deciding on catching up with what was going on in the world by watching the news.

I thought about all the things that I had done today and realized that I never got a hold of Leah. I hadn't really thought about it since I left the house, but now that I had thought about it It was going to bug me the whole night until I heard from her.

" Well, I packed some more of the house, tried to get ahold of Leah, she found out what the baby was going to be today and hasn't thought enough to call her mother and let her know." my words laced with hurt, anger and wonder.

_Wonder what the hell is going on _

Charlie busted out laughing, causing me to look at him as if he had lost his mind.

" What?" I hissed getting upset at the fact that he thought my situation was funny.

He collected himself quickly. " Sorry.. I was just laughing because at least you know that she's pregnant. I didn't even know Bella was pregnant until I saw Nessie for the first time."

I took in a big breath of air. Thinking about the fact that Leah was just going to wait until she had the baby to wait to tell me anything about it. Like call me one day saying hey mom i had the baby like 3 months ago would you like to see it.

I stood up so fast that I felt a little dizzy. " Well, I'm not going to be the last to know anything because I don't think I would ever find it funny that my daughter went off and had a child without telling me about it!" I yelled making my way to my purse to get my phone out.

_Yeah we'll see.. just let me call her now _

It didn't even ring just went straight to voicemail, her phone was still off so i left her another message hoping that she would get them and call me back soon. I recalled like 6 times before I gave up ending up back on the couch.

" You get in touch with her?" Charlie asked me as he made his way in the kitchen to get a beer.

" No!" I huffed as I looked down at my phone to see that nothing had changed since the last time that I looked at it. I wasn't going to lie I was beyond going crazy but I had to hold it all together. There was nothing that I could do about it.

Charlie came back in Turing down the lights as we settled in to watch an old wild west movie, it was late and I knew that we wouldn't make it through the movie before Charlie deiced that it was time to go to bed. Me and Charlie was old, it was lucky to catch us up after midnight. And if we was it was just me and him.

That's why when the house phone rung at 12:30 it shocked me causing me to run to pick it up even though neither one of us was asleep.

" Hello!" I yelled.

" You have a collect call from the Seattle Jail from Leah. To accept charges press 1 to deny call press 7 or hang up."

I pressed one and waited.

" Thank-you for using colorectal billing you may began conversation."

" Leah?" I yelled freaking out.

" Mom! I need you to come and get me." She yelled.

" What are you doing in jail Leah?" I asked grabbing my purse off the counter not really knowing what I was doing yet.

" I'm vacationing Mom...Look just get your shoes on, get in your little car and drive up here and get me. Oh and make sure you bring the bail money." she yelled

" BAIL MONEY!" I yelled. " How much bail money?" I asked

" Five hundred...Now hurry up I've been here all day and I'm ready to go home." She huffed before she hung up on me.

I didn't even get a chance to asked her why she was in there in the first place. Matter of fact I didn't get to ask her nothing. I ran into the living room.

" Charlie I glottal go. Leah's in jail and I gotta go get her out!" I yelled as I slipped on my shoes.

" What she doing in jail.. none of my boys would take her to jail." He questioned as he grabbed his boots putting them on.

" She's in Seattle.. Five hundred bail I've got to get there." I yelled already making my way out the door.

he was out right after me thinking the keys from me opening the door to the cruisers for me. I jumped in and before I knew it was was speeding down the road. Nothing was really said the whole way there I counted through the money I don't know how many times to make sure that I had it all.

I didn't know what was going on, But i was going to get to the bottom of it and whatever it is is going to have to deal with me what kinda of people lock a pregnant girl up. And where the hell was Embry when all this was going on. Why hadn't he called me and let me know that Leah was in trouble. Why couldn't he get her out. If he can't pay a five hounder dollar bail how the hell was he going to take care of a baby.

_I wanted answer's and I wanted then now_


	15. Bottom Of The Bottle

H**ello to everyone... Im sorry that it has been so long and that last chap wasnt the best.. anyway im back and over the block i was stuck in. I have to thank everyone who is reading this for sticking with me and for reviewing this. it really has ment so much to me and i hope that i am keeping you guys all the way hooked...lol..**

**Well i know that it's bee a while so im going to let you get to it.

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**Bottom Of The Bottle**

**Embry's PoV**

It's been a week since Leah and I got out of jail and by far the worst week of my life. I don't know if it's the fact that all together I had to pay over a thousand the get Leah and I out of jail. Or the fact that Sue Clearwater knows everything that happened and has labeled me as a bad seed in her book of fairytale. As if I needed anything else to convene Leah that I was a complete and utter dumbass that wasn't worthy of her at all, I had Sue filling Leah's head with her thoughts. But I think that the biggest thing is the fact that Leah hasn't even been home since we left the jail. Matter of fact I haven't even seen her since then and it was starting to take it's toll on me.

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//** Flash Back **//**//**//**//**//**//**//****

" Call! You're free to go." The guard told me as he opened the cell handing me back all of my things they took when I first got her.

I didn't waste no time stripping down out of the orange jump sute that I had worn since I'd been here. After I was dressed I shoved everything into my pockets and made my way to the door waiting for someone to unlock it.

" You sure you wanna go out here.. heard your girlfriend was kinda of a hell cat." The grad laughed as he unlocked the door holding it open for me.

_Hum... guess he heard about he beating the hell out of two cops this morning_

I didn't say anything back making sure that my hand had a firm grip on the door, fearful that if it slipped close I might be stuck in here forever. I didn't know the right edict on how you say bye when your getting out of jail so I just shorta raised my head up and bowed out kinda like thing.

_Hell I didn't know _

Before I even got to the lobby I heard her. I heard Leah clearly. " I swear that when he gets out here I'm going to kill him."

_Great _

I looked back at the door thinking that maybe i should have just stayed a little longer and gave her a little more time to clam down. I was really stopped in the middle of the hall trying to scoop out the quickest and safest exits incase I needed a quick get-a-way plan. Yet before I had the chance to really form a thought I heard it.

" Embry! I know that your in that hall if I have to come to you it's going to be a million times worse." Leah yelled

I cringed feeling like a little boy in trouble with my mother. Matter of fact that way that I felt was the same thing I used to feel when my mom used to have to get on me about something that I had done did. I sucked it up though making my way out into the lobby where I was met by three angry faces that looked like they wanted to do nothing more but kill me.

_So much for the hey that whole let's just go home and act like it never happened _

" What was you thinking Embry Call?" Sue hissed looking at me as if I was the lowest scum of the earth.

I took a deep breath damning myself for not planing out what I was going to say all them hours that I had just spent setting in jail.

" Answer me!" Sue yelled as she moved closer to me.

I took a step back looking around to make sure that there was a grad or something around that would keep this lady for doing physical harm to my body. It's funny how when you need to say something to save your ass your mind does this whole let's go blank and make you look like an idiot type thing. Because that's the point that I was at now. Just standing there with my mouth a little open looking at Sue trying to think of something to say to her about getting her daughter thrown in jail.

" Don't worry about it mom as you can see he can only stand there looking like a dumbass." Leah hissed before she walked out the doors.

My mind was racing through a million different thoughts, yet as soon as Leah went out the doors I had no other thought but that I had to go after her. As I rushed out the door after her, watching her pulling open the door to Charlie courser I took a deep breath and made my move to the car. As soon as I was at the door Leah slammed it shut in my face pressing the lock down.

" Leah! I'm sorry." I yelled as I tired to open the door.

_Yeah the dumbass kicked in again.. _

I knocked on the window until I got her to look at me.

" Baby, I didn't steal the bear, I'm really sorry that all this happened." I was begging basically at the window knowing that she could hear me.

" Yeah and you should be sorry for getting the mother of your child thrown in jail for hours." Sue yelled at me as she pushed me away from the car.

I moved back not wanting to make her upset anymore then she already was.

" Look Sue, I didn't steal the bear it's just one big miss understanding that went way to far." I tried to explain to no use because she just gave me a mean look as she got into the car slamming the door shut in my face.

Charlie gave me a parting glance of what looked to be sympathy as he got into the drives seat and pulled out. Leaving me standing there all alone watching as they went down the road.

_Yep this wasn't good not good at all _

**//**//**End of flash back///**//**//****

So here I sit all alone for the first time in my apartment empty. It feels really shitty let me tell you, I really don't know how I lived here alone the time before Leah became the most important thing in my world. I wish that she was on speaking terms with me but like I said before she hasn't been on any terms with me for a whole week. I wasn't even sure that we was still together let alone anything else.

The real fucked up part about this whole thing is really when it comes down to it I didn't do anything wrong. Yet everything still seemed to be fucked up for me. I had sat in this house for a week, down in the dumbs upset because I knew that if Leah wouldn't have went home with her mother she would be over all this already probably laughing about it with Nikkei by now.

Which brings me to my next issue. I hadn't heard from Leah but I haven't stopped hearing it from Sue and everyone else that knew anything about it. Hell it was the talk of the rez.

_Embry get's his pregnant girlfriend thrown in jail_

" A fucking Teddy Bear!" I scream which was pointless because there was no one here to hear it.

I laid my head down on the table wanting to do nothing more but cry. Mad at myself that I let something like this happen in the first place. I should have never made her cry and then I wouldn't be going through this. I should have just let her stay in LA and none of this would have ever happened. I immediately felt sick as I thought about my unborn child.

_My baby _

I missed my baby so much already and "it" wasn't even here yet. I missed seeing the little budge every time I looked at Leah. The way that I would rest my hand on it knowing that I loved it more then anything already. I wondered if Leah was going to let me go with her to the doctor this time. That was me Embry Call filled with wonder. I wonder if things will go back to the way that they was.

I made my way to the cabinet above the fridge pulling down the bottle of Rum that Leah never got the chance to drink, opening it up taking a big chug out of it.

" Fuck! " I hissed roughly from the burn of it that was left in my chest.

It didn't stop me though I took a few more chugs until there was only a shot left in the bottom. I sat the bottle down feeling like I had just drunk a bunch of water. The alcohol didn't even give me a buzz as fast as I drunk it. Before I could even think about it I was grabbing me keys making my way to the car. One bottle wasn't going to be enough. I had to have allot. I had to get drunk to forget about everything if it was just for a little while.

I ended up in a bar on the outskirts of town taking shots down 5 at a time. I watched everything that was going on around me from the corner booth I was sitting at. I watched as guys scooped out the girls, watched the looks on there faces as they laid there game plan out in there mind. I watched it all. As if my night couldn't really get any worse or any better I deiced that I was going to just go ahead and tell the lady to keep em coming all night.

_Shit I had nothing to go home to_

" Last drink of the night right here!" the chubby girl that had been bringing me drinks since I been here told me.

I stood up taking the drink out of her hand, downing it, throw some money on the table along with the glass and walked out.

As soon as the clod air hit me I felt like everything in the world was great. It was like everything had been lifted from me, The liquor had kicked in full effect and I was loving it. I wanted this feeling to last forever but I knew that if I didn't keep the alcohol intake it would leave me as fast as I got it in. I made my way down the side-walk with a smile until I came to a Liquor store that hadn't closed it's doors yet.

_I made my way in with one mission at hand. _

**//**//**///**//**//**/*/*///**//** 2 hours later **//**//**//**//**//**//*//**//**//**//**//**/**

I stumbled up the drive-way, trying not to make allot of noise. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do. I just knew that I had spent the better part of two hours debating if I was going to come here. Now that I was here I wasn't going to not go through with it.

_My plan _

Well not really a plan but the course of action that I was going to take tonight was to talk to Leah. To talk to Leah face to face. I needed to see her, to touch my baby and know that everything was okay. I had to have that there was no way around it.

I stopped a few feet away from the door pulling out my pint taking a big shot from it. Shaking my head as I cleared my mind for what I was about to do. I had no clue on the time. Hell who gave a fuck what time it was, this was love, my life was hanging in the balance.

Before I had a chance to even think about it I rung the doorbell twice back to back. I waited about five seconds before I started beating the hell out of the door. Hitting it so hard that I heard it creek watching a crack form intestinally after the sound. That didn't stop me though I didn't care if I had to bust the door down I was going to talk to Leah and I was going to do it tonight.

I heard movement inside before I saw lights flashing on. I wasn't listening hard enough to hear what was being said. I didn't care what was being said I just knew that someone was going to answer the door and they was going to do it soon. I took another shot while I waited not even bothering to put the bottle back in my pocket.

Just as I was about to put the bottle back to my lips the door came open leaving me standing face to face with Charlie Swan.

" It better be an Emergency." He mumbled still trying to get awake.

I smiled at him trying to let him know that nothing was wrong shorta to ease his mind before I started to talk.

" WHO IS It?" Sue yelled as she walked closer to the door pulling her housecoat closed.

I took that as my time to say something. " It's me, I was wondering if I could see Leah I know that she's here." I stated using my best confident voice.

" It's four in the morning Embry?" Charlie said as he turned to look at Sue. Who was doing nothing but glaring at me.

I smiled again. " I'm sorry about the time but I really need to talk with her it's very important." I was happy that my words we're coming out well so far.

Charlie looked as if he was lost for words. Not knowing what to say or what to do. I guess that's why Sue stepped up and started to make my night, morning whatever the hell it is a living hell.

" First off your drunk and it's four in the morning and you just beat the living shit out of "our" front door. Second, Leah is sleep she's pregnant in case you forgot and needs her rest, last of all Leah doesn't want to talk to you. If she did she would have called." Sue stated making a list on her fingers lacing her words with pure hate.

" I want to see Leah." I said forcefully stepping closer to the door.

Sue stepped back as Charlie moved foreword feeling the tension that was about to be in the situation if he didn't step up and act as a mediate.

" Clam down!" He said putting his hands up. " Sue go wake Leah up and tell her he's here." He asked not taking his eyes off me for a second.

Sue looked as if he had told her to lay with rats or something. Which turned into pure anger within the same second. " NO! " she yelled glaring at Charlie before moving her focus to me.

Charlie let out a breath running his hands through his hair before he moved form the door way making his way inside the house. I didn't know what he was doing until Sue ran after him telling him that he better not wake her up.

With that I was content, taking another drink out of my bottle I moved to the entry-way for the house waiting for Leah. I had only been in here a few times but It was enough for me to notice that some of Sue's nick knacks and things that used to be in her house was scattered about.

_Guess she was living here _

I put the bottle back to my mouth realizing when I tipped it up that there was nothing but a few drops left. But I took them for all they was worth looking at the bottle knowing that I should have gotten another one while I had the chance. I was too consumed in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that Leah had made her way down the stairs and was now staring at me.

" Lea..." I stopped mid word due to the fact that Leah pushed past me making her way outside.

I followed her lead making my own way out pulling the door closed behind me. I watched her walk to the far end of the porch as she looked out into the woods.

" What do you want Embry?" She asked not even turning around to look at me.

" I wanted to see you." I replied making my way to closing the gap between us.

She must had sensed that I was coming up on her because she turned around looking me in my eyes. " Well.. you've seen me...Now what?" She asked.

_Now what...now what... that's what I get _

I laughed. " I haven't seen, talked or heard from you in a week that's what. I want to know what. That's what!" I yelled. I don't know when I got filled with so much anger but it was here.

She glared at me. " What do you want me to say to Embry?" She asked me still standing ice cold.

" I want you to tell me what's going on!" I yelled back at her not caring if the whole world heard me.

She took a step back sitting on the rail of the porch. " I've had allot of time to think when I was sitting in jail Embry... . I...it's...not going to work." She started out with a yell but ended in a whisper.

I took a step back feeling like the air had been knocked out of me.

" What are you saying?" I asked softly already feeling the insides of me break apart before she even got the words out.

She stood up pulling her hair down out of the messy ponytail shacking it out so that it framed her face. It was the first time that I had seen her in a week so I basked in the sight of her.

She looked down. " Embry you need to leave okay...I can't do this no more.." She whispered so low that if I didn't have such good hearing I would have missed it all together.

She looked me in the eyes for a brief second before she walked past me heading for the door. Something came over me and I grabbed her arm before she made it in stopping her in the door.

" Seth will be for my stuff later today." She said pulling her arm out of my grip

" What about the baby?" I asked looking at her showing belly that was peeking out at me.

" I'll keep you updated." she whispered closing the door behind her into my face.

I couldn't breath, everything hurt all at once I was stuck.

_It was over...my life...my family...everything _

* * *

**okay ya'll R&R... & i put it on everything that you all arent going to have to wait forever for an update there will be one up in the next 28 hours. but please r&r it means alot to me I really want to know what everyone is thinking.. if you want to know anything just ask and i will answer, i will clear everything up as the chaps fall into place. review it's good for your soul...lol**

* * *


	16. Fucking Me Over

**HELLO LOVES.. HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TODAY... ME IM A LIL UNDER THE WEATHER... BUT IT'S NOTHING THAT IM NOT USED TOO... SO I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD POST A CHAP TODAY.. SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT... AS YOU KNOW THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER & FROM EMBRY POV SO IT WILL BE LONGER... I KNOW THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON... BUT YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO LET IT PLAY OUT. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS YA KNOW. YOU WILL NOT BE LET DOWN AND WILL BE VERY SHOCKED AT THE THINGS THAT ARE STILL TO COME. I STILL HAVE A MILLION CHAPS LEFT IN THIS FIC NOT TO EVEN TALK ABOUT THE BIG CHAP WHICH WILL BE THE BIRTH...ANYWAY NO NEED TO GET INTO ALL THAT RIGHT NOW HERES THE NEW CHAP SO YOU DONT HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER.... LOVE YA'LL AND REVIEWS ARE GREAT SO LEAVE A FEW... LOL**

* * *

// FearLess //

**Fucking Me Over**

**Leah PoV**

" So I've been thinking!" My mother gashed excited as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

I looked at her briefly as I made my way to the kitchen not really caring anything about her thoughts.

" Leah, Are you listening to me?" She asked following right behind me.

" Yeah." I replied pulling open the fridge finding it almost empty much to my dislike.

" I was thinking..." She started but I quickly cut her off.

" Why isn't there no food in here?" I asked slamming the door closed as I made my way to the cabinets hoping for some kind of nutriental goodness.

Mom came pulling me over to the table by my arm forcing me into a chair before taking a seat across from me.

" Leah if you would be so kind as to let me tell you my thoughts I will personally take you out to eat directly after." She said with a smile knowing that she was going to get her way with the promise of food.

I smiled myself as I felt a little flutter inside of me that I have been told by many sources that was caused by the moments of my lil lady. " Okay lets get to it we're ready to eat." I laughed as I gave her my full attention in fear that if I didn't she would take back her officer.

She laughed too for a second before her face went back to her stern lets get to it look she has when she's getting ready to tell you how you should do. " Leah, I'm taking permeate residence in Forks."

I rolled my eyes. " Yeah I kinda knew that mom." I said excited because now that was taking care of we could go eat.

She cleared her throat. " Well since the house is paid for I would hate to see it just sitting here...Leah I want you to move into this house.. matter of fact this is your house." She told me happily.

_What _

I was in shock it wasn't everyday that someone just said here have a house. I really didn't know what to say. " So what are you saying?" I asked stricken by stupid.

She laughed standing up. " Leah, I'm giving you the house so that you and my grandchild will have a place to stay." Her voice laced with genuineness. .

I looked at her real close ready for her to must out laughing telling me that she was joking, happy April fools day...something. I was on wow completely and utterly at a loss of words.

_The house was mine _

" I love you Leah, and I'm your mother, your number one fan. The only one that is going to be there for you when everyone else leaves you." She said to me as she stood up pushing her chair in.

I stood up pulling her into an unexpected hug and really felt my heart going into. Her words imprinting themselves in my mind letting me know this how true they are.

" Mom, I love you and you really are great." I whispered feeling her arms tighten around me.

Mom pulled away smiling. " Okay ladies, let's go eat!" She yelled.

I giggled grabbing my purse pulling my shirt down sung over my belly and was on my way to the car.

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**// 1 Hour Later //**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**/**

" So have you heard from anyone recently?" Mom asked nonchalantly.

_Embry_

I took a bite of my Alfredo rolling my eyes. " I told you that I wasn't talking to Embry mom." I told her after i got the food down.

And I wasn't. It wasn't a lie I hadn't seen, talked, or heard from Embry since the night that he came to Charlie house drunk off his ass. That had been three days, four hours and 34 minutes ago.

" That's good I'm glad that you took what I said into consideration." She smiled at me.

I smiled back not really feeling it in my heart but I knew that in the end she was right. " It's what best, like you said." I mumbled off not really thinking about it.

Mom and I had a long talk riding back for Seattle the night that she got me out of jail. To say that she was upset is a big under statement, she was far past upset in all the years of my life I have never seen her more mad then she was the ride back to Forks.

**//**//**//**//**/ FlashBack//**//**//**//**/**

" What the hell was going through your mind when you beat police officers with a purse Leah?" She yelled glaring back at me full force.

I held my head down not knowing really what to say. I mean she knew what happened they told her when she was paying my bail.

" Are you going to answer me or you going to sit there with nothing to say like that dumbass boyfriend of yours?" She screamed.

" I don't know!" I screamed back at her on the verge of tears.

I was really happy that there was glass between us.

_ahh.. the many joys of a cap car _

That didnt stop her from smacking the glass with her hand. " Do you not care about your life Leah? It's not even about your life anymore do you care about that baby's life?" She asked turning all the way around in the seat to look at me.

" Yes." I whispered sinking deeper into the seat as if I didn't feel like shit enough already.

She rolled her eyes letting out a dark laugh. " No. I don't think that you do care, matter of fact I don't think either one of you really give a damn. Because if either one of you gave a damn then we wouldn't be doing this now would we?" She asked icily.

My head shot up into a glare that should have made her drop dead on spot. I couldn't help it how was she going to tell me that I didn't care about my baby.

_I loved my lil lady _

" Do you even have a place for the baby in that apartment. Not to mention that you don't even work and " The Boat House" isn't paying out that much. God he's a grown ass man you would think that he would have a real job. And, you...you live like your in collage you have your best friend living in the house with you and your boyfriend and don't forget the baby that you're about to add to the mix, then you go to jail would be facing serious charges if it wouldn't have been for Charlie..." She ranted on and on.

Making me feel a million times worse then I had ever felt in my life.

" Leah, you know that I love you but you cant be the same girl that you used to be. Your 26 years old it's time to grow up. Get ready for a reliability that your going to have for the rest of your life. Your not thinking for yourself no more and a man that gets you thrown in jail is not someone that you need to be with. Think about it okay." She whispered seeing the tears flowing from my eyes.

_She was right_

**//**//**//**///**//**//**//**// End Of Flash Back //**//**///***///**///***///**//**//*/**/***

So since then I've been staying away from Embry.. I've been staying always from everybody really. My mother is one of the people that not matter are always right, and if I've learned anything it's that I should listen to her in the beginning to save me allot of trouble in the end. I need some time to myself, sometime with me and my thoughts. It's not personal it's just something I have to do.

_For me_

" Okay, so I'm having Seth take your things to the house tomorrow." She said moving her plates to the side.

I did the same. " Yep." Was the only thing that I felt to say.

I didn't want Seth to get my stuff, I wanted to get my stuff. Not that I could tell mom that she would make up a million reason why that wasn't the best idea.

_Can't really carry nothing anyway _

" Ready Leah?" She asked as she stood up.

I nodded my head following her move. As we made our way back to Charile's we didn't say much to each other. I'm making the right choice and later in life I'm going to be thankful that I did.

_Even if right now it feels like I'm getting fucked over...fucking me over and over again_


	17. HopeA Big Fucking Joke

**Hey loves I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update and that i didnt keep my word las chap and i hope that ya'll arent to mad with me about it. some times it gets so hard to write and then other times like tonight it was so easy. really it 3 in tha morning but hey i care about u all enough 2 stay up all nite and push out this chap. **

**I hope all is well with all my readers everything is great this way going 2 see New Moon on the 19th at midnight.. going with my crazy Team Cullen til the death of it mother who will have nothing to do with the wolf pack...lol... i plan on adding another chap b4 that but if i don't know that one will come after. I really really wanna get this done so that I can start part three.. so im thinking that there is only going to be 3 or 4 more chaps till this is over. YAY!!!! **

**Don't worry I am far from done with Embry & Leah...lol...can't wait for u guys 2 find out what i'm up too...lol anyway i've said enough here's a long, long chap for ya'll...

* * *

**

// FearLess //

**Hope..A Big Fucking Joke**

**Embry PoV**

" How's things going for you? " I asked as I pulled the door open so Seth could come in.

" Good, you know same ol same ol." He smiled weakly as he made his way inside.

" The boxes are in the hall." I told him before I made my into the kitchen to collect my bottle and shot glass.

I wasn't going to help him do anything. I wasn't going to watch him walk the love of my life stuff out. I was going to sit at this table and take a shot.

_That's what I was going to do _

It's been two months since Leah and I broke-up. or she left me how ever the hell you want to put it. It really doesn't matter how it's said in the end it all means the same. She's there and I'm here.

_oh well _

The past two months have been far from the best months ever. I've been drunk more then I have ever been my whole life. I've been taken fully off patrol because an intoxicated wolf only causes more problems then solves them. I've had to buy a new table because my emotions are so mixed up that I can't hold my form half the time. I'm love sick, heartbroken, useless and mad as hell.

" So, ya know Leah's living in house now right?" Seth asked taking a seat across from me.

I took a shot slamming down the glass. " Really! That's really great." Sarcasm ripped through my words.

" Yeah, I know you don't want to hear about it." He said as he patted me on the back walking out of the room.

_Why would I _

Sure I want to hear about how Leah is living her life like nothing ever happened between me and her. Like she wasn't carrying my child.

" So what took you so long to come and get her stuff?" I yelled not moving from where i was sitting.

" Leah, didn't want me to come get it till now...I don't know she's calling the shots I'm just going along with them." He replied as he walked by taking a box to his car.

_Yeah _

I laughed to myself as I pushed the shot glass away drinking straight from the bottle. Sue Clearwater is running things in her family. Even though her family is grown and needs to run things in there own life. I chugged the bottle until it was empty before I throw it against the wall. As it shattered Seth came back in.

" Damn! What happened?" He asked looking from me to the shattered glass on the floor.

" What the fuck you think happened? Go ask your mom what the fuck happened!" I yelled at him.

" What's that supposed to mean?" He asked getting angry.

I stood up slamming my chair into the table. " You know what I mean! Your moms a controlling bitch that want's to run everyone life." I told him feeling better that I finally said it to someone.

I braced myself for Seth's attack, I was ready for a fight so as i got ready for the war that I was sure to come. I mean you couldn't just go around talking about people's mothers with out some kind of physical altercation coming from it. I already had it mapped out in my mind that when he rushed me I would over counter him, ending up with me having the upper hand, not that I really needed it but like i said I had been needing a fight for a while.

As I looked at him, I noticed that he wasn't even in a stance that could be taken as deference... I didn't understand it. He took a deep breath running his hand down as face as he let it out. He took a step back and that's all it took for me to spring. I had him in the middle of the kitchen floor before I could even think it over. I looked down at him a growl escaping from my chest. I slapped him around a little bit before I realized that he was perfectly clam and wasn't going to give me the reaction that I was looking for.

" Embry, I'm not fighting you." His voice was calm, strong but mostly it was understanding.

I looked at him the feeling of guilt flooding over me like I was drawing. I got up quickly extending my hand pulling him up so that he was standing in front of me.

" Sorry Seth, I don't know I'm just real messed up right now." I whispered to him holding my head down too ashamed to look him in the eye.

Seth being the good guy he is laughed. " It's alight man, I know that your going thorough allot right now nothing for me to take too personal." He smiled patting me on the back as he made his way back to the hall-way to get whatever was left.

I wish that I could be a good guy like Seth, the boy never seemed to let things get to him the way that they get to others. I wish that I could find something positive to look at instead of seeing all the shit that was wrong.

Before Seth left he did something that kinda shocked me, he pulled me into a hug telling me that if i needed to talk that I had his number and if that didn't work i knew the other way to get ahold of him. I welcomed the hug not at all worried about looking like I was gay or anything. You know how mean are stupid about things like hugging other men.

His embrace was something that I didn't know i needed until after I got it. For the first time in months I felt like I wasn't the bad guy that everyone hated, the guy that couldn't do anything right. The guy that was always the one that would never be anything in life other then the alone. For this hug had gave me hope. Maybe not hope for the rest of my life, or even hope for the rest of this week. But it gave me hope for right now.

_Which is better then what I had three seconds ago_

* * *

I woke up the the sun shining on my face. I groaned as I rolled over realizing that I was on the couch so there wasn't really any where I could really go.

_Shit _

I cursed myself for not making it to the bedroom where the dark curtains would have aided me in having more sleeping time. I fall asleep on the couch last night after I spent hours thinking over the things in my life that I couldn't change, the shit that I could, and letting go of the things that wasn't going to matter three years from now. I did a self-inventory last night, digging deep down putting everything on the table even the things that I pushed into the darkest condors of my mind. I pulled out everything pushing it all into light to be dissected, shorted through and dealt with.

I pulled myself up off the couch looking at the way the cousins had settled in due to my weight noting that if I slept on it to many more times I would have to buy a new one. Stretching, feeling the relief of my bones awaking I felt a ping of joy circuit through my body. Something that I haven't felt in a long time. Feeling it was good and I knew that I wasn't going to go back to bed like I thought I was when i first got up.

I was going to take a shower, get dressed, and get out and make something out of my day.

_Yeah that's what I was going to do _

I laughed to myself when I caught myself humming a tune while I got dressed, it wasn't everyday that I felt any tune worthy of humming other then doom. I shaved up, something that I hadn't done in a while I was looking kinda grizzly... or wolf seemed to be more fitting. I was gelling my hair down, patted on some cologne and lastly checking my smile to make sure that it was bright white.

_perfect _

So I was in the middle of my whole conceited moment when I heard my phone ringing for the other room. It was a normal ring tone that came on the phone so I had no clue who it could be. I had set everyone that matters with there own song that reminds me of them. So whoever was calling wasn't someone that called often. I ran to the bedroom grabbing the phone not even borthing to look at caller id.

" Yeah!" I said placing the phone to my ear.

" Chewy! Is that anyway to answer the phone?" My mothers voice rang out to me.

" Sorry mom...I was kinda doing something and had to come catch the phone." I apologize.

" It's okay, I was just thinking about you this morning, thought that I would call you and make sure that everything was alight with my Chewy." She giggled at the end.

I rolled my eyes. " My name is Embry Mother! And yeah everything is fine I was just getting ready to start my day ya know?" I mumbled sitting on the foot of the bed.

She laughed. " Well, I haven't seen you in a while I thought that you and Leah would like to have some lunch today?" She asked I could hear the hope in her voice.

_Fuck _

I took a deep breath debating if I should tell her that Leah and I aren't together crush her whole day and be put through a million questions as to why we aren't together anymore.

" Om.. Well Leah isn't awake yet..Ya know the baby and all she sleeps later...but I'll ask her when she gets up and we might do something later." I told her glad that I wasn't face to face with her knowing that she would have saw right through my lie. I was getting restless waiting for her reply.

_Does her powers work over the phone_

She sighed. " Alight Chewy, But you better ask her I have a gift for her so even if she don't wanna do lunch I still wanna bring it over." Her tone was demanding.

" Okay mom. I love you talk to you later." I said as I got ready to end the call.

" Love you too chewy, kiss the belly for me." She said excitedly before she hung up.

_Floating up shits creek with-out a paddle _

Didn't even fit this situation. I had dug myself into something that wasn't going to easy getting out of. First off I lied to my mother. Which isn't the first time, but most of the time I don't try to full out lie to my mom. I might cover the truth but not a full blown out lie. Second, there was no way that Leah was going to go to any lunch with my me and my mother. Leah wasn't even talking to me let alone going any where with me. Third, everything was going to end up getting busted out tonight when my mother made her way here to find me and only me in this house with no sine of female inhabiters anywhere. Fourth, she was going to ask me why I lied and I was going to be forced to give her the full story and she wouldn't understand which would only upset me more when she asked me why. In the end this was not going to end well and any faith of hope that I had once had was going to be gone.

_What to do Chewy....What to do..._

I sat on the foot of the bed for what seemed to be forever running through my thoughts of what I could say or do to keep things from blowing up in my face. It wouldn't have been so bad if I all my thoughts didn't keep saying ' The truth will set you free' I gave up right then and there. I looked down at my phone noticing that it was just now 30mins till noon. I wasn't sure what time that my mom had called but I was sure that it was been around nine or so. I knew that she was going to call back again. The lady was prosentence.

I laid back on the bed feeling mentaly worn out, rubbing my eyes I let my arms fall over my head taking in deep breaths releasing them slowly. Trying to obtain peace wasn't an easy thing to when you had as many issues as I did. But I wasn't going to give up that easy. I contented my breathing excesses until I felt them start to work. I relaxed my whole body, starting with my legs, moving all the way up my body until I cleared my mind of everything thinking of nothing but my breathing.

_Awww...peace....Zen....yen...yang....awwww _

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend! **

_Huh _

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!  
**  
I was pulled out of everything when as soon as realization hit me that my phone was ringing. It's wasn't just ringing it was playing the song that I hadn't heard in so long. I lost all peace that had once come over me as I franc searched for the phone. I rolled off the bed spotting my phone under the spot I had just moved from. I grabbed it before it had the chance to go to voice-mail.

" Leah!" I asked excitement lacing my voice.

It was quite for a minute Casing me to pull my phone way looking at it not sure if I had caught it in time. It said that I was connected with her so I put the phone back to my ear.

" Hello!" I asked again this time a little worried that she had dialed the wrong number or something and didn't want to talk to me.

" I find out what the baby is today at 2:30 so if you want to come meet me at Dr. Jinks office." She said in a hushed tone.

" Okay..." I said as I tired to think of something else that I could say. " Are you...-"

" Bye Embry." She cut me off before she hung up and my phone flashed call end.

_Well _

Still having the phone in my hand I dialed my mothers number.

" So are we doing something Chewy?" She asked skipping over the hello.

I laughed knowing that she had been not to far from the phone since she answered so fast. " Well.. Leah has a doctors appointment today to find out what the baby is today at 2:30...-" I started.

" OH EMBRY! I would love to go with you guys what time should I meet you guys?" She asked happiness radiating through the phone.

I thought it over for a minute, letting her happiness touch me. Hell why not let her go.

" How about I pick you up?" I suggested to her.

" Okay Chewy, I'll be ready." She nearly screamed as she hung up.

_Might as well brighten someone else day.. karma right _

**//**//**//**//***//**// 2 hours later //**//**//**//**//**//**//**

" I'm so excited?" My mom squalled as we waited outside of the doctors office swatting for Leah to arrive.

I was far from excited, but was hella nervures. I didn't know how seeing Leah today was going to affect me. I was worried if we was going to talk, and if we did talk what would it be about? How would it turn out. I was scared that I would say or do something that would mess up things more then they already was. The whole ride here I spent thinking it over in my head. When I seen her was I to hug her or just go on about my business like it's just another day.

_Yes _

That was going to be my mind state it was just going to be like another day. I was going to just go with whatever happened. I would base everything off the way Leah reacted. If she wanted to talk, I would talk. I wasn't going to do anything that was going to upset her or myself. When she moves I move just like that.

I collected all my thoughts in time to look up and catch the first view of Leah that I've had in along time. She more beautiful then she was the last time that I saw her. She had her hair down in spiral curls which had grown out allot more and changed her whole look. Her make-up was simple less then she normally wears not that she needed it but it accented her glowing skin, which was now a honey colored mocha. As she got closer I noticed that she was wearing a pink shirt that was tight around her belly that read. ' YEAH I'M KNOCKED UP SO WHAT!'

I couldn't help but laugh. It was a short lived laugh as I caught the glare from Sue Clearwater as she caught up with Leah. I felt my mood drop. No one told me that she was going to be here. The way she was looking at me I guessed that she was thinking the same thing that I was. I looked over at my mother, but she seemed oblivious to everything only worried about Leah getting close enough so that she could do whatever it was that she was going to do.

" Leah! You're glowing." Mom said as she pulled her into a hug.

I hadn't even notice that she had gotten so close, I hadn't noticed anything but the way that Sue was looking at me.

Leah hugged her back. " It's good to see you again Ms. Call." She respond standing back to smile at her.

" Jackie." Sue greeted my mother saying her name with distaste.

" Sue." Mom replied back her voice carrying the same tone.

_Hum _

Leah looked at me for a second rising up her eyebrow before she walked past me pulling open the door making her way into the office. The rest of us followed behind her not saying a word to each other. In the waiting room I sat next to my mother and she sat next to heres. Mom carried on a conversation with her while Sue shot me looks to kill. It got to the point that I pulled out my phone going through my contacts just so that I didn't have to look up.

" Clearwater!"

I was the first one up when they called the name. I was too happy that it was time to go back that way Sue would have something better to do then look at me. I was the first one in the room taking the same seat that I had when we first had came here. Mom stood next to me while Leah laid on the table, Sue taking a spot on the wall.

The gentleman thing to do would have been for me to give up my seat so that she could sit down.

_Yeah right _

After the way she was treating me I wasn't giving up nothing for her. Really, If you really thought about it I had already gave up enough for her. Mom looked at me and then at Sue for a second I thought that she was going to make me get up. That was until I saw a small smug smile form on her face. It looked like she was thinking about something so i wasn't sure why she did it. So I was going to think it was for making Sue stand.

" Well we got a full house." Dr. Jinks laughed as she came into the room.

Everyone laughed but me. I wasn't full of hummer now of days. Sue moved closer as she pulled up Leah's shirt, rubbing the gel on her belly.

" I'm so excited! I haven't seen one of these since I was pregnant with Chewy." Mom stated proudly.

Leah, turned her head to the side making eye contact with me giving me a small smile looking away as soon as the baby's heartbeat filled the room. It was louder, stronger this time, but still formal making me fall in love all over again, deeper this time around not even sure if that was possible. I looked at the monitor only to have my heart melt the baby was bigger much bigger and moving around, it looked to me that it was happy.

_My baby was happy _

" Close your eyes Embry." Leah said to me as she covered her face with her arm.

Mom and Sue laughed as I covered my own face If it meant so much to Leah that I didn't look I wouldn't.

" Okay! Are you guys ready?" Dr. Jinks asked not hiding her own excitement.

" Ready!" Leah said nervier.

" Ready!" I stated finally getting excited.

" I see blue in the future!" Dr. Jinks laughed. " You're having a boy!" She cheered.

_A boy_

Me, Embry Call was going to have a baby boy. I was going to be a father to a baby boy.

The doctors words didn't sink into me until I looked for myself and then not even then.

" congrats!" Mom yelled as she pulled me into a hug.

" Thanks I whispered." Not really into it as I watched Leah set up pulling her shirt down. I couldn't read he face which scared me because she hadn't said anything since we found out it was a little boy.

_I didn't know what to do. So I did what felt right._

" Can you give us a minute?" I asked not only my mom but also Sue.

I thought that Sue was going to say no but she was too caught up on the phone telling everyone the news we had just found out that she walked out willingly.

As soon as they was out of the room I took a deep breath not really sure if this was the smartest thing but what I was about to do needed to be done.

" Are you okay?" I asked looking Leah in the eyes.

She looked down. " I'm fine." She said in a neutral tone.

I laughed. " We're having a boy!" Letting the excitement take over me.

She jumped down off the table looking at me for a second before she looked away. " Yeah...a boy." She whispered before she opened the door and walked out.

I took a deep breath, not really knowing what to say or what to do. The way that she said that hurt my feelings. It hurt me deep down inside. Because she wasn't happy.

I was crushed, I guess that I was thinking that finding out what the baby was, was going to be the thing that brought me and Leah back together. Now the only thought that I had was the fact that it didn't matter to Leah. She wasn't excited, she was upset. She was having my baby boy and she was upset.

When I got to the side-walk I found everyone standing around talking about the good news that we had just got.

" So where are we going to go to celebrate?" Mom asked putting her arm around my waist.

" Celebrate! To celebrate you have to have something to be happy about and no one here is happy but you and Sue so why don't you two go out together because I'm going to get a bottle or two, and I'm going home. I'm sick of trying anything else." I said as I pulled my keys out.

I pulled away from my mom walking past Leah and Sue who was looking at me like I had lost my mind. I got a few steps away before I turned around.

" I'm sorry that I couldn't give you your 'Lil Lady'. I'm sorry that you don't love me or want to be with me anymore." I called not caring who heard me.

I got into my car pulling out not looking back. I was done. I was done trying to try. I was done thinking that somehow, someway I could make this right. There was nothing that I could do. So why even try.

_Hope...yeah false hope is the only hope that I keep _

* * *

**well there u have it... another chap i hope that you all liked it pleze r&r let me know what your thinking....lol....R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&**


	18. Baby Shower Blues

**Hello my pretties! How is everyone this Sunday? I was sitting around looking for something new to read or some updates or summin and couldnt find nothing so i thought that hey someone might be doing the same thing that i am...so I took that thought and ran wit it so here it is another chap... I hope that eveyone likes this chap im sure that most of you will be happy. **

**Okay so things are getting ready to change once again. Not trying to give to much away but it will be great. anyway nothing new has happened in my life today. Counting down the days to New Moon. It's getting closer. All this week on the radio is going to be New Moon stuff which mean's that they're going to be talking to the cast and all that. Really excited about that...lol... **

**Just to let everyone know that thursday I will be standing in line to get Midngit viewing tickets of New Moon. Which can end in two ways.. lol.. me getting tickets like I want. Or me ending up in jail for acting a fool if I don't get tickets...lol... Yes it means that much to me....lol.. **

**Anyway shout outs to my always reviewers ya'll mean so much to me and you all F****In Rock!!!!!!! As Always Read and Review

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**Baby Shower Blues**

**Leah PoV**

_Crap _

Yes, crap is what I felt like. What I have been feeling like, and what I will continue to feel like. The feeling was nothing that wasn't new to me so I didn't fight it or wonder why it was always my mood set of late. It seemed like no one has even noticed my mood, I guess they count it off as a side-affect of my condition.

_Pregnant...really pregnant _

I was really pregnant seven months as of two days ago. Seven months pregnant with a bouncing baby boy. I felt my eyes water up at the thought but quickly pushed my tears away. To say that I was disappointed was an under statement. I was crushed that my 'Lil Lady' is now a ' Lil Man'. Don't get me wrong I still loved my baby the same, nothing could ever change that. I just had my heart set on a little girl.

As I got up out of bed, placing my hand on my belly as I made my way to the bathroom thoughts of today rushed to my mind. My baby shower was today and it was going to pull at my emotions to see all the blue stuff. I hadn't even started the nursery, the only things that I really had was a crib and changing table that had once been Seth's. I didn't even know that mom still had it until she brought it up for the basement the night that I officially moved in.

I'd been waiting to paint and decorate until I found out the sex of the baby. Hell, I've known for about a month now and still haven't made any effort to do anything.

_And the count down begins _

I took a quick shower which would be good enough until tonight when I could take a hot bubble bath and have a good cry. That was my nightly routine as of late. I ate, watched some TV or talked on the phone for a while, took a hot bath cried and then went to bed.

_And that's what it was _

Plugging in the curlers I made my way to the bedroom to get dressed. I really didn't feel like putting on anything other then my pajama bottoms a wife beater and call it a day. I wish that it would have been that easy for real but my mom would flip out if I wasn't dressed and ready for pictures. So with a grunt I pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a light green peasant shirt that hide my belly well.

Really, the only way that you could tell that I was pregnant was if I wore the shirts that I wore before I conceived. I hadn't got much bigger at all. My belly was about the size of a score ball. Seriously if it wasn't for the expansion in the from the middle of my body I wouldn't even remember that I was pregnant. I've been blessed to have had an easy pregnancy, my back didn't hurt, my feet wasn't shallow, everything was perfect.

_My boy was perfect too _

Dr. Jinks was worried that since I was so small that something was wrong with the baby. So after many test and ultra-sounds she found out that there was nothing wrong with him, he was just going to be a small baby. His heartbeat got stronger every time I had a visit. And from the way that he would kick me all day long I knew that he was fine. Going to come out a happy and hopefully healthy baby.

Getting lost in thoughts of my baby was how I got through my day. If it wasn't for him I don't think that I would have the power to get out of bed. Embry's last words to me would still fill my head. Even though they still haunted me every time i closed my eyes to go to sleep at night.

_Embry _

I felt for him. Allot and I knew that he was hurting, spending most of his time drunk from what I heard from Seth and a few of the other guys. I also knew that he didn't understand. I'm not sure if I really understand, I just know that I can't be with Embry right now. I don't know if I can ever be with him again for that matter. It's not that he has done anything wrong. It's really not him at all, it's me. I kinda jumped into things with him because I imprinted on him. If that's really want it was. Now of days I don't know anymore.

I love him so very much but I don't want to be with him and that's the end of the story. I'm going to let him be in the baby' life as much as he wants an then if he decides that he doesn't want to do that anymore I'm going to let him go in peace. I'm not going to fight with him over anything. I don't have the heart to. It's not my mission to make his life miserable.

**//**//**//**//**//**//**//** Baby Shower //**//**//**//**//**//**//****

" Leah! Are you coming down everyone almost here?" Mom called up to me.

I wasn't really sure when she had got here. After I did my hair I laid down to take a nap and was just now waking up for it. I'm sure that she's been here for a while getting everything together but I didn't really have any clue as to what was going on below me.

" I'll be down in a second." I called back checking myself over in the mirror. Pulling my hands through my curls I deiced that it wasn't going to get any better then this.

I really wasn't sure what to expect when I got down the stairs. Given that I have never been to a baby shower before and was totally out of my element when it came to things like this. Take it that's why mom put this whole thing together from the date we was going to have it on all the way to the way the gifts was going to be set up. I wasn't even sure as to who all was going to be here. I was just going by my cue as I made my way down.

I wasn't really expecting what I saw when I got the the bottom of the stairs. I knew it was going to be decorated but it looked as if I had stepped into a baby blue wonderland. There was ribbons and bow covering everything. A big banner hanging over the fireplace that read ' Leah's Bouncing Baby Shower'. There was a table set up in the corner that was made from what looked like to big huge alphabet blocks, on top was a mountain of gifts all wrapped in varying shades of blue.

_It was a baby shower _

" Everyone the mother to be has entered the room!" Mom announced to to the house causing people to come from the kitchen into to the room.

When I say everyone I mean everyone. Emily, Kim, Rachel and Carly was the ones that I recognized first. Then came Jackie ( Embry's mom ), Nikkei and a few people that I didn't even know. Guess it was some people that mom used to work with or something. They probably didn't know me either.

_oh well _

" Well.. Look at you Leah? Seven months pregnant and you can even tell." Emily giggled as she embraced me in a hug.

Everyone laughed as I made my way to the middle of the room. I wasn't really sure on what I should do or how I should stand ya know. So i just stood there looking at everyone as they looked at me. It was kinda funny really because everyone looked as lost as me. But who would have ever thought that I would be the star of a baby shower. It was pretty wrapped up when I phased into a wolf that my baby maker was just a little messed up.

_Joke was on us _

" Okay Lady's since I think just about everyone is here we should get started by introducing everyone and telling how you know the mother to be." Mom smiled pushing me to the over sized blue rocking chair that had so many balloons on it I thank god that we wasn't having this outside because I might have floated away.

I sat down willing ready to get this started, everyone else fall into the open spaces around me as excited to get things going as I was. I looked at everyone wondering who was going to first. I didn't have to wait to long before Emily stood up.

" I'm Emily Uley and am the cousin of the mother to be." She said with a shy smile as she sat back down.

Nikkei stood up next. " My name is Nikkei, and the mother to be has been my best-friend/ mother for about four years now." She smiled glaring at Carly before she sat back down.

" My name is Carly Unofficially Clearwater and I know the mother to be through my relationship with her little brother." She stated proudly giving Nikkei the same look back only her's was a little scarier.

Mom looked between them confessed, but knowing that there was some kinda of animosity between the two of them. It was short lived because it wasn't long before my attention was directed towards Kim.

" I'm Kim Sutton, I've known the mother to be for a long time now." She giggled as she nudge Rachel before she sat back down.

Rachel laughed before she stood up.

_Oh hell _

" I'm Rachel Black...I mean St'Vincent ya'll don't tell Paul that I said that." She laughed. " Okay, so I've known the mother to be as long as I've known myself. She's my bestest friend and I knew her before her butt got big." She yelled laughing causing the whole room to bust out in laughter.

Jackie pulled her self together before she stood up. " I'm Jackie Call and I am the mother of the father of the baby so I've known the mother to be since she became a mother to be." She smiled sitting down.

I kinda zoned out through the rest of the people. I was right they did know my mother that's why they was here. It was cool though I was just happy that the had came out.

After everyone mingled and everything it was time to eat. That's the point that I got excited, the kitchen was set up buffet style and there was so much to pick from. I stacked my plate as high as I could get it with it tumbling over or dropping through the paper plate.

I sat down at the head of the table digging right into my food. Everything that I put into my mouth was so good that I couldn't help but to eat kinda fast. I had so much stuff stacked on top of each other that I had to lift things up the get to the other things and I'm sure it did look really funny. But I couldn't get enough. I looked up when I noticed how quite it had gotten to find everyone looking at me with shocked eyes.

" Mmwhat?" I asked mouth full of food.

Once again everyone was laughing.

" See, that's what I don't get she's going to eat all that and then go back for more and won't gain no weight." Nikkei stated in wonder. " I don't know where it's all going." She said sadly taking a bit out of the salad she had on her plate.

Rachel laughed. " I can give you a guess where it's all going and It's not to her front if you get what I'm saying." She winked before she fall out in full laughter.

" Yeah laugh my fucking ass off." I hissed with a smile as I shoved more food into my mouth.

" Need to laugh so of it over my way if your giving some away." Kim laughed.

I rolled my eyes as I got up to get another plate. So far this baby shower wasn't that bad. But these days you could pretty much sell me on anything if you told me there was going to be food.

_All boarding the train to hell..the in flight meal is going to be roasted chicken.... SOLD!_

**//**//**//**//**

" Stop cheating Rachel." Kim yelled as she covered her paper.

I laughed because it was so like Rachel to cheat at something so silly. We was playing a baby shower favorite from what mom said when she made up this stupid game. The whole concept of it was that we was to see how many baby items we could name in two minutes. So here everyone sat with paper and pen writing as fast as they could while I watched the time.

Yeah, I wasn't aloud to play this game because it was for prizes, apparently prizes I couldn't have.

" Damnit Rachel! You have a son how can you not know baby items," Kim hissed again this time moving completely away from Rachel.

I watched as Rachel put the end of the pen in her mouth and could tell that she was thinking really hard. It was funny to watch because Rachel hated losing, it didn't matter what it was for or what she was going to get at the end of it. If it involved winning she was sure the hell going to win if it was the last thing she did.

Getting caught up in the crazy ways that are Rachel I forgot about the time. As I looked down at the clock I was just about to call time when.

**BAMN!! **

The front door which was closed but wasn't pushed all the way shut came open hitting the wall and there stood Nessie holding what looked to be a million different gift bags.

" Shit Jacob! Look what you made me do!" She yelled before realizing that everyone could in fact see her.

" What did I do Besides trying to help you with the bags?" Jacob asked his voice hurt because his imprint was yelling at him.

" Sssh!" She hissed in his direction before plating a smile on her face taking all of us in.

As she made her way in with all her bags, Jacob come in a few seconds behind her with more bags. He took in all the females as the look of being out of his element came over his face. And for the first time since I've known Jacob Black he looked scared.

" Okay, Nessie I'm out of here call me when your done." He whispered as he kissed her on the cheek before booking it to the door. " Ladies." He said as he made his way out closings the door behind him.

Nessie took a seat next to Rachel on the arm of the couch, not at all put back by the way everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

" So did I miss the strippers?" She asked terror set in her face.

That was all is took for the whole room to lose it yet again today. I laughed so had that I thought I was really going to fall out of the chair.

_Strippers??? _

" What kinda of event do you think this is Ness?" Rachel asked her in between laughs.

" I...I don't know." She laughed along with the rest of us.

" Glad you can finally come back to La'Push." I said giving her a smile.

It was no secret that Nessie had been banned from coming here due to her party habits. So it was really shocking to see her here.

" Don't get to happy I gotta babysitter." She said rolling her eyes I could only imagine who that would be.

Rachel laughed. " Don't worry I got one too."

Mom was the first one to get everyone back to the game and explained what we had been doing to Nessie. It was funny watching her talk to Nessie as if she was her child. Come to think of it when Charlie and her get married Nessie will be my niece. Even more shocking then that Bella will be my sister.

_And the bonds between the Vamps and the Wolves get tied together yet again _

It's almost crazy sometimes thinking about it. How far we came. Who knows what it's going to be like by the time that my little man is my age. The way that things have changed since the days that the legends started. I bet if they was here now they wouldn't understand none of it.

_Hell I lived through it and still don't understand it _

" LEAH!" Nikkei screamed pulling me out of my thoughts.

" Yeah!" I wined giving her my fully attention before she had a hissy fit.

" Do you want to open your gifts or play another game?" Mom asked already handing me a gift.

_Well I guess that answers the question _

I took the box from her tearing the paper off, before I pulled the lid off the find a little blue onesies and a little hat to match. I lifted the little cloth out of the box holding it up so that mom could get a picture before I dropped it back in the box sitting it to the side.

After the first gift the flood gate was open and the next thing I knew I was surround by a bunch of baby stuff, a big pile of blue hats, booties, and any other clothing items that a baby could need. I already had so much stuff that when it came time to go through the stuff that Nessie had brought I was a little tired.

" God! I don't even know if I want to see what's in all them bags." I laughed pointing at Nessie's bags.

Nessie laughed. " Alice heard there was a baby shower and went a little crazy so all this but the little bag on the end is from Alice & the family. Mostly Alice. Ad the little bag on the end is from Jacob and myself." She explained before she handed me the little bag.

I took it out her hands, taking the paper out as soon as I got it settled to to find a long powder blue jewelry box. I gasped as soon as I saw it because it wasn't everyday that some one got you something that came in a box like this. I opened it to find a charm bracelet that looked to be incrusted in gold with baby blue diamonds lacing there way through it.

" It's a memories bracelet. You add a charm for every year." Nessie told me with a smile. " See it has an umbrella because it was started today at your baby shower. When he's born you add the hand prints. When he has his first smile you add a sun. Ya know that type of thing."

Everyone in the room was in wonder never having seen anything like it. At least I hadn't ever seen anything like it. It was such a touching idea.

" Awww.. Nessie this is the sweetest thing." I cried as I got up to hug her.

She laughed quickly embracing me before she rubbed my belly. " It was actually Jake's idea I guess those do come in handy some times." She laughed hugging me again.

Only seconds later everyone joined our hug and mom who should be the spokes women for Kodak set us up for group pictures for the baby shower scrap book. Like when he was older he was really going to be trying to look at it.

_He's a boy for shit's sake...a boy _

Just like that as if the world had stopped moving, the sun had stopped shining. My need for him filled burned in my heart so strong that I couldn't help but putting my hand on my chest. It was hard to breath as if my lungs where shutting down. I felt like I was coming down after being up for weeks. My system was clean from what I needed to live. I needed something, something priceless, something that was like nothing else that I had ever had. I needed him. needed him like I needed life. There was no denying it, not taking it back. No redo's. It was what it was and it is what it is. I needed HIM.

_My other half, the father of my child, the one that I was put her on earth to love. I needed Embry...like i needed my own heartbeat_.

* * *

**Uh Oh!!!! Has Leah had a change of heart??? Is the baby getting to her making her feel ways she didnt want to feel. Or has the imprint set in and she see's who she really is. **

**What was Embry doing durning the baby shower. Does he still feel the same about Leah... Find out with.... **

**If I get 10 reviews I will write a chap of your choice... which will could be anything that you want to see that goes along with the fic. I will shout you out and a fic of your choice. **

**okay so thanks for reading please R&R.... R&R... R&R... and tell a friend to tell a friend to R&R...lol**


	19. No Matter What

**Hello Reader... Here is another chap for you all.. Hum.. Everyone saw New Moon Im sure it was great right...lol... yeah i went with my mom making me the lamest girl in the state of kentucky but she loved it and it made me happy watching her excitment.. crazy old lady...lol... I've been on an update roll so im just going to ride it out and see how long this works...lol... **

**I am happy becasue we're getting to the good parts of this fic and I cant wait to make everyone happy so im not going to say much and just let you get to it. **

**Hope everyone is having a great start to the week.. I am.. lol R&R

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**No Matter What**

**Embry PoV**

" Mr. Call...There's only three servers on shift tonight! " I looked up from my stack of papers noticing the tiny girl standing in front of me.

_Amy...Angel...Amanda...something _

I couldn't remember her name.. Hell now of days I was lucky if I remember to get out of bed.

_I was lost _

" There's only three severs out there?" I asked as realizing what the girl was trying to tell me.

_Opps _

She rolled her eyes. " Yeah, you gave everyone off or something I don't know but if I would have known that it was going to be like this then I would have asked for the night off too." She stated placing her hands on her hips mad that she had missed the memo.

_In other words my huge mistake_

" I'm sorry. I must have looked at things wrong when I was fixing the schedule for this week." I whispered as I pulled out the list from my make shift desk that was made up of a table and chair that matched these of the dining area.

Yep, some where along the way I had given to many people the night off. Being almost sure that at the time I was doing it making a schedule was the fairest thing from my mind. I knew that there was no way that this place was going to make it till midnight with only three severs. I also knew that even if i called people in there was a little chance that they would even show up.

_I know I wouldn't _

I took a deep breath thinking over in my mind what would be the best thing to do. " I'll sever tonight too.. so don't worry we'll get through this and I'll pay everyone here tonight over time." I said with a smile.

Her face light up and I knew then that everything was going to be okay. She mumbled something I didn't bother to listen to before she ran out to spread the good news that they was getting more pay tonight.

I gave her my best fake smile letting it fade as soon as she was away. I couldn't even feel alive enough to fake a smile and hold it for anytime. I took one last look at the stack of papers in front of me knowing that I wouldn't get back to them until later tonight. I wasn't upset that I had to work tonight. Set aside the fact that it was my mistake that caused me to have to work tonight, it also meant that I wouldn't have to spend too much time alone. I wasn't going to be sitting at the house doing nothing.

_Thinking about her _

Yeah, the situation between Leah and I has gotten no better. Ever since my outburst in front of the doctors office no she hasn't really said anything else to me. Matter of fact no one really has said anything to me. Not that I blame her any for not talking to me I was more then rude and hateful about it.

I don't know I hate being rude and hateful to her. I mean I really do, but it doesn't seem like she minds being that way to me. And in my book of life what goes around comes around. That's why every thought that I have of her I quickly push it into the back of my mind. Trying not to feel the pain, anger and loss that comes with thinking of her. I go about my day to day things like nothing ever happened and nothing is wrong with the situation.

_When all together shit is really messed up_

I took a deep breath settling my mind before I made my way out to the front with a smile plaster across my face getting ready to seat and sever. It has been a while since I had to sever. It was my first job here when I started at 15. I really have came along way from severing people to being co-owner off this shack now. Most mangers would have been mad to have to sever. But me I didn't really care, It wasn't like I had anything else better to do with my night then wait on others. Not like I had anything to go home too.

We spilt the area between the four of us and it seemed to be working really well. We was short handed in the lobby but the kitchen was full which meant that the guest had half the wait, which made things run really smoothly. My section was the closet to the doors which mean I would greet, seat and get drinks while someone else would come and take the order.

The hours flew by and It wasn't even me that noticed it was time to close up.

" Call, It's that time!" On of the cooks yelled taking off his hat getting ready to clock out.

" Alright let's get to the cleaning so that we can get out of here." I said as I started bussing the tables.

I was quick so I was half-way done when I smelled her scent. I completely dropped everything wondering why my mind was messing with me like this I took a deep breath hoping that the scent would go away, that it was just my imagenetion fucking around with me. Yet as I breathed deeper it got stronger and closer. I was almost for sure I had family lost my mind. That's it I was going crazy.

" I'm sorry ma'am but we're closed." The same cook that told me it was time to close up had made his way to the door where apparently she was.

" Yeah, om.. I ain't really here to eat. I'm trying to see Embry." I heard her voice it was at a smear whisper but I heard it like she was screaming.

" Let'er in." I called as I laid everything on the table and started walking towards her scent. As I got closer to her it got stronger. So strong that I thought by the time that I got to her I wouldn't be able to control myself. I wanted her. It was like her smell was singing to me. As if it had been made for me.

I took a deep breath inhaling her as she came to a stop in front of me. Her hair was in a mess of curls clipped up in the back of her head. A few strands fall around her face as if framing her perfect features. She was breath breathtakingly beautiful that all I could do was look at her. Her eyes didn't have to same laced glaze of hate as they have held for the last 4 months, they was tender, soft, and like the Leah that I had fallen in love with.

" Hi." We both said at the same time which made us both smile.

" Are you busy?" She asked looking deep into my eyes. " I.. mean.. I can come back." She whispered looking down.

The thought of her leaving made me jump to life. " No, you can stay is something wrong?" I asked panic attacking my body.

I hadn't even thought about the reason that she was here. I was just so happy to see here and have her near me that I didn't even think there had to be something wrong to make her have to come see me.

" Leah!" I yelled as I shock her slightly.

" Everything is fine Embry, I just came to talk...well ask you some questions is more like it." She said with a smile placing her hand on her belly.

" May I?" I asked as I held my hand out hovering above her belly. I wanted to touch him. I hadn't felt him in so many months that I couldn't pass up the chance now.

She laughed grabbing my hand placing it on the lower part of her belly. " You'll be able to feel him kick in a minute." She told me as she placed her hand on top of mine.

It took all I had not to pull her closer to me, wrap my arms around her and kiss her soft pouty lips. It took a whole hella of a lot really.

" What did you want to ask me?" I whispered as I looked deep into her eyes.

She took a deep breath stepping closer to me. " I was wondering if you could come by the house and help me get that baby room together. It's needs fresh paint, things put together. and all that stuff." I couldn't help the smile that popped up on my face.

She was asking me to help with the baby. Me of all people she was asking me to help. I wanted to break out in dance I was so happy.

" Sure! When do you want me?" I asked already going through my schedule in my head and I had allot of free time.

_Free time I just made..but hey she can have it_

Her smile got bigger. " We can start tomorrow night." She whispered getting closer to me. She was so close that it would take nothing for me to touch her face, kiss her lips.

_Stop Embry _

" Okay." I whispered my lips moving closer and closer to hers.

Her scent was stronger then it ever had been before. It was the same vanilla mint, but it had a touch of something different. Almost like cheery almond mixed with...lilac. It was the most wonderful thing that I had ever smelled before. She exhaled a built up breath in my face as her breath washed over me I couldn't take it anymore.

My lips was seconds from touching hers. I wasn't really sure if she was going to let me until she closed her eyes and her lip trembled which let me know that she was waiting for it as much as I was. Snaking my free arm around her waist I pulled her to me gently, her body was so soft and fit so perfect my own. I place my lips against hers and felt all the issues that I was once having leave my body.

I was about to deepen the kiss when I felt it. A strong movement ripped through Leah's body and I felt it through my own. I pulled back looking at her wondering what the hell was going on.

She laughed patting her belly. " See, told you he would kick in a minute." She laughed.

I laughed too because of my own fears it was the baby moving.

" God, he's strong already." I laughed putting my hand back over top hers.

" Yeah, he likes to beat mommy up, and dance on her bladder, and make her wanna eat and get fat." She rambled on about all the things that the baby was making her do.

I stood there amazed. Yeah I know Jacob says it doesn't take much to amaze me but I was really at aww right now. I had never felt a baby kick before. In that second as if nothing else hadn't already made it real to me. Feeling it do gymnastics in Leah's belly was all it took.

" I gotta go Embry, Carly and Seth are waiting for me in the car." She said as she gave me a small kiss before heading for the door.

" See you tomorrow?" I called before she had the chance to get all the way out.

She turned around gave me a smile. " Yeah." She called back to me and then she was gone.

_Some times it's funny how the day has every aspect of being a really bad day yet when it comes to the end of it, The bad day you thought you was going to have ends up being one of the best days of your life.  
_

**//**//**//**//**//**

_Okay.. here goes everything _

I knocked once. That's all it took.

" Come in!" She yelled from what sounded to be the living room.

I opened the door slowly, not really sure why it's just I wasn't feeling 100 percent about myself these recent months. As I closed the door behind me I looked around. It looked like the same old house. The one that I had been to a million times before. Which was a comforting feeling.

" I'm in the den, sorry about the mess just find your way around the boxes." She called out to me.

I looked around and wondered where this mess she was talking about was. The path from the door to the den was clear, but as soon as I got to the steps of the then I seen what she was talking about.

" Wow." I whispered as I took everything in.

To call this a mess was an under statement. A really, really huge under statement. This room looked like a tornado had went through it and deiced to hit it again before it died out. There was boxes every where, some where even stacked half-way to the ceiling.

_What the hell was she doing _

" Yeah, it's a mess I know I'm trying to work through everything." She smiled up at me.

_Her smile  
_  
She was beautiful, even as she sat in the middle of the junk pail hair on top of her head in a messy bun, no make-up and sweat pants. She was beautiful.

I wonder briefly how come very time I seen this girl it was like I couldn't stop looking at her. She was always the most beautiful thing in the room and the only thing that I really noticed after my first look at her. Before I could get to far gone in my thoughts she quickly reminded me why I was here in the first place.

" Okay, so the baby's room is going to be Seth's old room and the first thing that has to be done there is all of his junk has to be moved out." She directed as she got up off the floor.

Which for being eight months she did really gracefully. It was shocking to look at her. I mean I didn't have that much experience with pregnant ladies for real but I had seen Kim, Emily, and Rachel and lets just say that the later parts of the pregnancies had been some what scary To say the least. As I thought back to when Rachel was pregnant with Stephen she was big the whole time. It seemed like for the time she found out she was knocked up it was nothing but belly. By the end of it she couldn't even walk, Paul had to really carry her place to place.

So since Stephen is the only boy, I kinda thought that Leah was going to be big as hell. But here she was looking like she had a kick ball under her shirt. He belly didn't sit high and it didn't sit low. It was perfect in the middle of her body. Image the perfect pregnant girl and Leah would pass her by 10 points. Her breast where fuller, but not really that much bigger. Her curves were softer, but her body was still well toned.

" Why you staring at me Embry?" She asked standing directly in front of me now.

" I wasn't." I lied feeling kinda embarrassed from being so caught up in here that I didn't even notice that she had made her way over to me.

She laughed before rolling here eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room behind her. I didn't care where we was going I would follow her anywhere. I wasn't too surprised when we end up standing in front of Seth's door which was pulled closed.

" I have to worn you, I don't have a clue what in there. Really, I won't go in there. I had to clean this room when I was 16 and it's not something I will ever do again. Given that why your here." She laughed.

" It can't be that bad he ain't stayed in here since when.. the night before his birthday." I laughed pushing open the door.

_**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

I had never seen a mess this big in my life. There was plates stacked on top of the TV, computer desk, headboard of the bed, Every where. If it wasn't dishes it was clothing that had been laying on the floor for god knows how long. The hamper was over flowing forming a stack that was only being held up by the closet door. To top if all off it smelled funny. I would say death but that would be over doing it a little.

" Ugh! It smells like death in there." Leah yelled covering her nose before she pretend to gag.

I laughed because she had taken the thought right out of my head. I glanced back at Leah who was now standing against the wall across from the door still covering her face. I looked back at the room feeling an over whelming feeling come over.

" Well, I got my work cut out for me." I laughed taking a step into the waste area.

She smiled at me. " Okay, so I'm trying to have this room done in like two weeks so if you can do as much as you can it will be greatly appreciated." She said before patting me on the back and heading on her marry way down the stairs.

" Sure." I mumbled before entering the point of no return.

I had no clue where to start. Shit the whole room needed to torn down and restarted, I wondered how long this room had been like this. Because something like this had to take months and months of doing nothing to get it like this. I would be willing to beat money that the last time Seth had touched this room was when Leah was forced to clean it with him. I think she said she was 16 then. Which in other words mean that was a long ass time ago.

I guess when he went wolf things like cleaning your room meant little to him anymore there for we have this.

_A Nuclear waste site_

Leah brought me up the big trash can from outside, sitting in the door-way for the room before she went off to do whatever it is that she was doing. And that's when I started. I picked up all the trash and clothing that was no good and started throwing shit away. Half the dishes in the room went in the trash because no matter how hard you scrubbed then the stuff wasn't going to come off. I saved the glasses because I could hear my mother in my head telling me that you cant throw away a glass its bad luck.

_Yeah her crazy ways stuff with me _

I laughed at the crazy thought before continuing my extermination process.

**//**//**//**//**//**

After what seemed like a life time but had only been about two hours Leah was standing in the door.

" Wow, Embry you've got allot done." She said pleased but shock lacing her words.

She was right I had done allot, you could see the floor now. The bed was taken down and I was working out getting the desk apart when she came in.

" Your good at this cleaning thing.. much better then me." She laughed laying her hand on her belly. " It's okay little one." She cooed now rubbing her hand in small circles.

I jumped up and was in front of her in a second. " What..What's wrong with him?" I asked sacred that something was going wrong.

" Clam down Bry, He's just likes to move around and kick the hell out of me." She smiled putting my hand where hers once was and then putting her's on top of mine.

She was right it was at if he was dancing or something. He didn't stop moving either the whole five minutes that I stood there feeling him.

" Will he stop?" I asked

She sighed rubbing the back of my hand. " Nope, this is the normal time that he starts doing this and will do it until about six in the morning and that's when I'll go to sleep."

" I'm sorry." Was the only thing that I could think of to say. I know it sounded stupid as hell but what can you really say when someone tells you something like that.

" It's not your fault...Well it is kinda but I helped too." She laughed looking me deep in the eyes.

And I was right where I started earlier whit the urge to kiss her. I wondered if she would let me finish what I was about to start when she was at the boat house last night.

" You know you can Bry." She whispered pushing up against me.

_That was all it took _

My lips were moving with hers before I knew it. Slow and steady at first, to deep and passionate. I pushed her up against the wall placing my arms on each side of the wall trapping her in one spot as I kissed her deeply, tasting her kiss once again. This kiss was better then all the rest of them had been. I didn't know how much I had really missed it until now.

I pulled my lips away satisfied with the way she had to catch her breath. I watched as her chest rose and fell, the flushed look on her face was priceless. I wanted her. I wanted her so bad.

" Embry, I love you." She whispered as she throw her arms around my neck pulling herself closer to me.

That was the only words that she got to say before I crashed my lips against hers. I knew that was as close to sorry I was going to get and I want going to push the issue any.

_She was mine and will always be mine no matter what _

* * *

**Yay.. Remeber R&R...R&R....R&R...R&R...R&R... Yay.....lol... pleze check out my other fic Set Free if you have not yet. It has been updated. Also I have to chaps of my Nessie Fic ready to go so let me know if you all would like me to post it as well... have a great week and live everyday like its your last... luv ya'llllllll**


	20. L And D Welcome

**HAPPY T-GIVING EVERYONE. TODAY I AM THANKFUL FOR EVERYONE THAT READS MY FIC SO I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD POST SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS TO READ... YAY!!!! ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS THAT YOU BETTER GO GET READY BECASUE IT'S GOING DOWN....LOL... PLEZE R7R YA KNOW.....

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**L&D: Welcome**

**Leah PoV**

" Well, looks like you got something done last night." Mom said as she looked over Seth's old room.

It wasn't no where near done but it looked a lot better then it did before. Embry was coming back tonight to get back to it but until then I was stuck with my mother.

" Yeah, had some free time and... I'm really striven mom." I said not going into detail about how the room did really come about looking the way it did.

It's no secret that my mother isn't the biggest Embry fan. She used to like him back in the day, I guess things change after you knock someone's daughter up. But there was no way that she could know that Embry had been here last night. I wasn't scared of her no it's just that some time you have to pick your battles.

_And that's not one I'm trying to have today _

She smiled at me pulling the door to the room closed. " Well, I was thinking that you would be so I brought us lunch." She started heading down stairs.

I guess that's where the food was at so I was right behind her. I was starving but what else is new right? Really I shouldn't be as hungry as I am given that I ate two big beef burritos at like four this morning.

_Thanks to my crazy overprotective baby daddy_

Nikkei put me on to calling him my ' Baby Daddy' apparently where she's from when a guy and a girl aren't together and have a baby there just each others baby something. So I would be Embry's Baby Momma. It makes me laugh thinking about it but really when I really think about it things aren't that far off. I haven't seen Nikkei since the baby shower but we talk everyday many times a day. I don't know where she sleeps at night, haven't asked because really it's none of my business, I do know that she has been living her life in La'Push and has even made a few friends. And a few enemy... Well one but I don't think that she really counts because Carly doesn't like anyone but Seth anyway.

_Yeah that's where the shit is _

Seth my brother dearest has been living a double life, He spends half of his day with Nikkei and the other half with Carly. I don't know full detail of it I just know that it's going down like that. Nikkei hasn't said anything about the secret so I'm sure that Seth hasn't told her yet. I also know that he's keep Carly in the dark but she's a smart girl and you can't help but feel the tension when Nikkei and she is in the same room together. I'm not really worried about it because in the end I know that Nikkei will be the one happy and that her life with Seth will go on.

" I was thinking that you might want to watch Kim"s playgirl a few days a week to get ready for the baby." Mom said pulling me out of my thoughts.

_Huh _

" What?" I spit out like it was poison.

She sat a palate in front of me. " I just thought that it would be good practice for you, because you're going to be doing this by yourself... well you know that I'll help but I'm not going to be around all the time and I just...just do this for me." She smiled sitting across from me waiting for my answer.

_Hell No _

" Om...I really don't want to do that mom me and kids arent really that great together sorry." I stated digging into the food.

There was no way on earth that I was going to watch any little kid. It was bad enough that in a few months I would have my own, but then it would be mine and I can do with it what I please. Other peoples kids are theres and I don't want someone killing me for doing something wrong with there kid. As if Kim would leave her baby with me anyway.

Mom laughed. " Well it's a little too late for you not to get along with kids, your about to have one plus she's not a kid she's a baby..Lee." She cooed in a sicking tone that made me want to throw up.

_What was with everyone going bananas over babies _

" Oh yeah, I put your name on the list to take a few Lamaze classes this weekend I forgot to tell you. I'm gonna go with you..." I cut her off.

" Enough Mom!" I yelled pushing my plate away. " It's cool that you care and all but you can't make plans and sine me up for things and then tell me about them later. That's not cool I am grown you have to ask me before you just get thoughts in your head about what I'm going to do." I yelled not knowing that I was so upset until after I got it all out.

She gasped shocked. " Well...I was just trying to help Leah, You aren't doing nothing so I thought that I would take charge. He is my grandson after all." She hissed back at me. " Now, I'll pick you up for class and right now you need to eat get your energy up Kim will be here in a few."

_Great fucking great _

" Yeah whatever Mother." I said as I got up making my way out of the kitchen.

I can't belive her just up and make plans for me to watch people baby's and stuff. If that's the case why didn't she just fill out a job for me at a freaking daycare. Better yet why don't she get a job at a day care and leave me the hell alone. I know that she wanted to help and blah, blah, blah but right now all she was doing was getting in my way.

" Leah please come finish your lunch." She called from whatever room she was in.

_What if I didn't want to _

With that I closed my bedroom door walked over to my radio and turned it on. Music filled my room at a volume that I knew she would be able to hear it and get the picture that I really didn't want to talk to her anymore. Seth and I learned along time ago that the only way to drowned out mom was to play music that way if she deiced to keep talking we wouldn't have to hear her. It really works wonders if she don't come in your room.

I laid down on my bed smiling to myself as I caught Embry's scent. No, he didn't stay the night, he left this morning yes but there was no sleeping together either way you can put that. We did lay on the bed and kiss a little but that was about 30 minutes before he left this morning. Which was around seven given that my mom is also here at 8:30 on the dot.

I still had a lot to work out with Embry. It wasn't like the fairytale where you just kiss and everything is fine again. Sure the kissing was a start but you tend to do that type of thing when your alone with someone that you have feelings for. That's why it's so hard being friends with the ex. I am how ever going to try to work things out with him.. just not right now. Not until I'm sure that when I tell him I'm sorry that I really mean it. He seems okay though on the all in all. I know that I hurt him and I am really sorry about that.

_Fuck _

I shot up off the bed. Shit, this weekend Embry was taking me to pick out paint for the baby's room. See, that's why my mother pisses me off. I wish that she didn't dislike him so much because my weekend could go so much easier if everyone could get along. Now I was going to have to cancel with someone.

_Fucking great... Been thinking that a lot today _

**//**//**//**//**//**//** 2 hours later **//**//**//**//**//**//**//**

" Thanks for watching her Leah, It really helps me out a lot." Kim smiled as she sat a big pink diaper bag on the table and placed a jumper thingy on the floor.

" Yeah always down to help." I said as I held Kaydence.

" She's ate, and everything so she should be good, she likes to jump so if she gets fussy just put her in there and she'll be fine." She said before placing a kiss on kaydence's head and running out the door.

_Yeah get away quick_

I looked at the little girl in my arms, she wasn't so much of a new born now I guess she wouldn't be going on ten months old, I think but she was sure a pretty girl. She looked at me with course eyes most likely wondering who the hell her mother has left her with and why.

I smiled at her. " Hello baby, I'm Leah but you can call me Wee-Wee like Seth used to." I cooed at her sounding so much like my mother I wanted to slap myself.

Yes, no secret when Seth was learning to talk he used to call me Wee, it took him forever to learn to say his L's. Then once he got them down he lost his front teeth and it was like nothing had ever changed. So yeah I shared a name with what little boys call there thingys when there little.

_Wee-wee _

I looked back down at the baby to see that she was smiling at me. It warmed my heart that she could be happy enough to smile even though she didn't even know me and we was still just standing in the kitchen.

" Let's go look around Kaydence." I smiled holding her up where she could see everything as I made my way from room to room.

And she liked it. Just going around and seeing new things she loved it. I didn't really know that babies could be so simple. I really didn't. After we made our way around twice I deiced that I we was going to watch some TV. I sat down on the floor placing her down beside me as I turned on the TV. I looked away for one second and then looked back down and she was gone.

_Shit not even ten minutes into it and I've already lost her _

I heard a little giggle from behind the couch so i jumped up running behind it to find her playing with a shoe that I guess I had kicked off some time. She looked up at me and took off. She was crawling.

_Okay _

" I'm going to get you Kaydence." I said in a sing song voice as I went after her.

She looked back getting excited and letting out the cutest little baby laugh I have ever heard. I let her get as far away from me as she could before I ran up behind her and picked her up off the floor in mid-crawl placing kisses all over her face and she laughed.

" I told you I was gonna get you." I laughed kissing her one last time before putting her down laughing as she took off again making sure that I was behind her.

_Well, this is shorta fun _

After playing get the baby for a while I was about ready for a snack, so I picked her up and made my way to the kitchen. As soon as I got the fridge she started waving her arms and smiling. I smiled down at her as I pulled out some fresh fruit that mom had bought so that she could make sure that I was eating the right things.

It wasn't award doing things with a baby, which kinda amazed me and shocked me at the same time. I was amazed at the fact that I was finding this really easy and kinda even enjoying myself. I was shocked that I was the one having these thoughts.

" Wanna banana boo-boo?" I asked the happy little girl in my arms.

I gave her a little piece and watched as her face lit up. So we shared a banana, some juice and some ice cream. We change her dipper got her bottle and settled on the couch for a movie. A little bit of rocking and we had a sleep baby.

_Thank god _

I was wore out and feeling really strange really. As I made my way up the stairs to lay Kaydence on in the middle of the bed my back started to hurt. I was shocked, I haven't had no pain the whole time so when it hit me it hit me. When I got to the bed I laid the baby down and laid down beside her.

_Putting my arm around her I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. _

**//**//**//**//**//**

" Sorry I'm so late, Jared's mom didn't get the picture that I had to go." Kim apologized.

I smiled. " Don't worry about it she's had dinner, a bath and all that." I stated making a listing everything on my fingers.

She laughed before pulling down the hood on the car seat. " I can't belive that your going to be a mommy Leah, and you already got skills." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes. " It was nothing come to me just like that." I said my words laced with shock.

_Still couldn't belive it _

" Well I'm get going." She said as she walked out the door.

As soon as the door was closed I fall on to the couch still having the pain in my back. It only got worse as time went on but it would pass. I looked over at the clock and knew it wouldn't be long before Embry got here. And I looked a mess. Maybe after he seen me looking like this i wouldn't have to worry about saying sorry because he wouldn't want someone as bummy as me.

I counted to ten before I pushed myself to get up and get moving. There was still so much of this house that I had to work on and really didn't have that long to do it This place had to be baby perfect. I was stupid to wait until now to start doing any of it. When mom said here have the house I should have started right then. It's these facts that I put on everything till the last minute that have me questioning if I'm really going to be a good mom or not.

I'm mean yeah sure I took great care of Kaydence today, but her mom came and got her. I'm going to have one that can't no one come and take back because he's going to be mine. If I mess up I can't just redo and try again there is no reset button when it comes to having a baby. I'm not married, I have no job, hardly any good qualities to offer a child.

By the time that I had my hair brushed and up I was in full freak out mode. Thoughts was rushing in and out of my head and I knew that I was going be the worst mother in the world. I'm talking about the abusable worse. I wasn't going to live up to his expectations, be all that he needs me to be. Because I'm a selfish, very selfish person that is going to bring a life into this world that I don't even know that I can fully take care of.

He was going to hate me and I in turn will blame him for all of life problems when he's older. I've seen what having a child you that you shouldn't have had does to a person. I see the way the child has to live and the things that they have to go through. I've felt that pain like I was going through it myself. Add that in with a father that we don;t know if he's really going to be there or not, and my son is going to be a disaster.

_An emotional nightmare and me a single mother from the pits of hell_

" Leah?" He called from the living room

I came back to earth finding myself sitting on the side of the bed hairbrush in hand.

" Up here." I called quickly getting to my feet as a sharp pain raced in my lower abdomen. " Shit!" I hissed nearly falling over.

He was in the door in a second.

" What's wrong Leah?" He asked worried.

I went to stand back up straight when I felt a warm liquid run down my leg it wasn't like a gush but more like a short stream. I wasn't even sure it had happened until I looked down and seen the wet spot on my gray sweats. Embry looked to and then as if it both clicked in or heads at the same time.

" Okay we gotta go." He whispered as he picked me up carefully and made a run for the car.

As soon as he sat me in the car I felt another pain rip though me and felt more wetness between my legs, This time it felt more slimly then it did like liquid.

_Oh My God_

" Your bleeding?" He panicked stopping the middle of the road to look over at me.

I caught the scent of blood when he said something and went into full panic mode before I even looked down to notice that it was coming from me.

" WHAT IS HAPPENING EMBRY? MY BABY!" I screamed as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

I didn't understand what was going on, I was scared that my baby was dyeing, right now inside me and there was no way for me to do anything. I was confused because I didn't know what I did wrong.

_Something _

" Clam down baby, we're almost there everything is going to be okay." He told me grabbing my hand giving it a squeeze. " I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you." He promised.

I didn't even notice that we was at the hospital until I was being pulled out of the car and I heard Embry talking.

" Her name is Leah Clearwater she's 8 months pregnant and losing blood and fluid."

" L&D Emergency possible labor!" A girl yelled as I felt myself being pushed at a fast pace.

" Labor?" I whispered as everything started to run together and my eyes got heavy....


	21. L And D 4 Hours Later

**Hello readers i hope all of you are doing well. I thought that since It's been a really..really long time since I've psoted that I would give you guys a quick chap. I hope that you all like this chap and don't hate it too much becasue it's not that long. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far It really means alot to me and we're really getting up there about 20 away from 100. So I'll make a deal with everyone if I get 10 reivews for this chap I will spend my whole day on the next on and will post in Monday Night. **

**I want to give a shout out to crazapril she's my homegirl who also writes fanfic so you all should check out her fics and show her some love. I luv ya girl and I wrote like you told me too....lol... but yea I luv you all and hope that you love this chap.

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**L&D: 4 Hours Later**

**Embry PoV**

_There was three things that I knew for certain._

_1.) I had been planing on finishing the cleaning for the baby room at Leah's_

_2.) Something had really, really went wrong and I had to get her to the hospital as fast as I could_

_3.) Leah was going to have the baby and have the baby real soon._

**//**//**//**//**//**

" Ms. Clearwater, we have tried everything that we can to slow the labor down but your body seems to be rejecting everything we give." The nurse told Leah with stress filled eyes.

**" WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM?"** Leah yelled. That's all she's been doing since we got here and she came back from passing out or whatever it was that she did.

" We have called your ob and your care doctor and they should be here shortly, your dilating really fast. Faster then I have ever seen." the nurse said as she check Leah's IV.

" Will they be here in time?" She asked calmly this time.

" We hope so." Was the last thing she said before she walked out the room.

We had been here for four hours and Leah was already dilated half-way and moving forward. This baby was coming tonight and it was coming fast. She wasn't really talking to me so I didn't know what or how she was feeling. We was now In a privet room on the labor and delivery wing of the hospital preparing for birth for all the information I was getting from the nurse.

**" OH GOD!" **Leah screamed as she raised up off the bed.

" Whhh...WHAT'S WRONG!" I screamed grabbing the remote to page the nurse not giving her any time to answer me.

**" IT HURTS EMBRY..IT FUCKING HURTS!"** She cried as she pulled me closer to her.

I griped her hand using my free one to push her caress her face.

" It's going to be okay." I whispered secretly pounding the call bottom with out Leah noticing.

Yeah! All okay my ass

The door came open as I was expecting to see the nurse I was surprised to see Dr. Cullen glide into the room. MY panic was eased just a little bit as a whole new set of worries set in. If was here that meant that this wasn't going well.. something was wrong really wrong.

He stopped at the foot of the bed raising up the sheet that was covering her. I watched closely as he touched her like the nurse had only with his touch Leah flinched away letting out a small hiss. I knew that off all things Leah didn't wasn't to keen on having him touching her down there not matter what was going on. It was really going against the grain if you really think about it.

" Your dilating quickly Leah, faster then humanly normal but that's the be expected." He winked as he exam her again.

I was speechless. At a total loss for words. Leah was going to have the baby soon...Very soon. Emotions rushed through me confusing me even more then I already was. I wasn't sure if I was excited or scared to death. I was worried about the baby's health yet couldn't wait to see him.

" Leah, I'm going to have them get you ready for delivery and we should have a baby before the midnight. " Dr. Cullen said as he made his way out the door.

Midnight

I heard Leah start to cry harder then she had been before. I pulled her head closer to me standing up a little so that her head was on my chest as I smoothed out her hair. I was still at that great loss of words in a time where I knew I needed to be saying something. Anything at all, instead I said nothing as I listened to her cry.

" Do you want me to call your mom, since your going to be having..." I let my words trail off she knew that situation there was no need to state the source of her tears.

She was quite for a moment I didn't have to look at her to know that she was taking my question over. We hadn't really talked out what was really going to happen when the baby came. It seemed like now we had no choice so I was going to get on my jobs before it was too late.

" No!" She said strong to her convection.

" Are you sure?" I asked this time looking her in the eyes.

No, I really didn't care for Sue, But I felt a little bad for leaving her out of this. It was kinda a must that she be here.

**" I SAID NO EMBRY!"** She yelled getting her point fully across.

" Okay! What do you want me to do then?" I asked desperate for guidance because I had no real clue what to do. Matter of factly I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

" I want you to help me through this." She whispered. " Just you and I." She added on.

Me and her....Us...Leah and Embry

I deiced at that point that I could do this. I was going to be there for her just the way she wants me too. Pushing all my fears aside I held her closer to me. Embracing her as best I could in the given position.

" I will be here Leah.. I'll always be here." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

A team of people came in the delivery team rushed into the room and in a haze started to get everything set up. They propped Leah, position her legs so that she wold be ready for when the Doctor wanted her to push.

" Sir, your going to have to scrub up and put these on before we can let you into the room." One of the ladies told me as she handed me a set of scrubs that looked identical to hers.

I nodded my head as I made my way into the bathroom. I pulled the pants out looking them over hoping that they fit. As I put them on I realized that the cloth was really giving and I wasn't going to have an issue with them. The shirt on the other hand was a whole norther story. It was tight all over, just blearily meeting the waist of my pants.

" She's fully dilated get Dr. Cullen and Dr. Jinks in here immediately." I heard through the door.

It was all I needed to hear before I rushed my way out of the bathroom leaving everything I was wearing laying on the floor. The same nurse that gave me the clothing lead me over to the sink as she showed me how to was up properly. There was no time to waste so I got right to it making sure that I did it exactly like she had showed me.

The same time that I was granted approval both Doctors entered the room. I took my place at besides Leah's head, taking her hand in mine.

" Leah, as soon as you feel the pressure you've been feeling I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can." Dr. Jinks instructed as she got into position at the end of the bed.

**" IT'S COMING...UGH!!!"** She screamed as she pushed down squeezing my hand so hard that I thought for sure it was going to be broken before this was all said and done.

After the first push it seemed like they kept coming every five seconds or so.

" YOUR NOT PUSHING HARD ENOUGH LEAH, I NEED STRONG DEEP PUSHES!" Dr. Jinks yelled.

I felt a growl escape my lips. I didn't like her yelling at Leah. I didn't like people yelling at her any day but I really didn't like it when she was trying to have my baby. Dr. Cullen throw me a look that told me to keep it together. Taking a deep breath I directed my attention back to Leah, hoping that she was going to be okay.

**" I'M FUCKING PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN!"** She yelled as she pushed down as hard as she could turning her whole face and neck red.

" Breath.. Baby breath." I whispered as I pushed the her sweaty hair for around her face.

She was panting trying really hard to catch her breath as every new contraction would hit she would push using up what little bit of oxygen she had stored up. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to watch, knowing that I was completely helpless.

" Get her a mask!" Dr. Cullen ordered

They had to mask on so quick that by the time the next contraction hit she seemed to be able to handle them a little better. At least there was no chance of her passing out from not getting enough air.

**" I WANT IT OUT!"** Leah yelled as she pushed down as hard as she could. " Arrugh!"

" I SEE THE HEAD! COME ON LEAH GIVE ME THREE MORE PUSHES LIKE THAT AND THIS BABY WILL BE OUT." Dr. Jinks stated using the say tone of voice she had used before.

This time I wasn't mad, I was grateful for the news that she had just given me. All it was going to take was three more pushes before Leah would be free of pain and I would officially be a daddy. Another contraction came through rocking her whole body was she gave it all she had. She fall back against the bed worn out with tears flowing down her face.

" I can't...I can't do this anymore." She cried closing her eyes.

" LEAH, YOU HAVE TO PUSH THE BABY'S LIFE IS IN A DANGER ZONE YOUR BABY CAN DIE IF YOU GIVE UP." Dr. Jinks yelled

**" I CAN'T FUCKING DO IT...SO STOP YELLING AT ME YOU STUPID BITCH!" **Leah yelled back as another contraction set in.

She raised up screaming as she pushed with all she had. I supported her back as she barred down griping the rails of the bed with her hands. I watched as they bowed didn't lay back down after she was done with that push. Her face went from giving up to determined.

" One more push Leah, Just one more push." Dr. Cullen said with a smile.

**" FUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!" **Leah screamed as a baby's cry filled the room.

" Say hello to your little girl." Dr. Jinks said with a small as she handed the baby to me..

" Girl?" Leah and I both cried at the same time.

" Yes, she's a girl." Dr. Cullen laughed.

She was tiny, red and her hair was matted down by blood. First look at her and I was taken away.

" I want her." Leah said breathless as she reached for the baby.

I handed her over willing but not straying to far so that I could look at too. She was perfect even if she was still covered in blood.

" Baby girl." Leah cooed her voice sounding way off.

Before I got the chance to hold her again she was taken out of Leah's arms and used to get all the test or whatever it is that they do to new born baby.

As I sat there watching Leah sleep I realized three things

1.) I had made it thorough labor and devilry with a women that I never in a million years thought that would have a child. let alone a child with me.

2.) I was a father and had been on for about 20 minutes to a beautiful little girl that I was going to love and protect for the rest of my life

3.) I'm sure glad that I didn't paint that room yet because blue baseballs really was out of the question now.

Leah was resting when the baby was brought back to the room and I jumped on the chance to get some alone time with her. She looked so lost in my big arms but seemed to like being there. Not that she could show contentment, but I felt it flow through me from her. She was sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't help but get pulled into her. I counted her little fingers and toes. Ran my finger over her little ears, nose and little chin. Marking in my mind that she shared the same pouty lips that Seth and Leah both shared that was inherited from Sue.

Her hair was sticking out in sprouts peeking out from under the little pink knitted hat they had put on her. I touched it feeling how thick it was smiling because from the way it felt I knew that it was the same texture of mine which means it was a part of me that my little girl had. Sure she was half of me anyway but it's kinda hard for the man to feel like that given that the baby spends longer amount of time with the mother. I mean all them months of pregnancy the father just kinda sits like damn what did i have to do with this again. It was nice to see a little touch of myself somewhere in her.

I wonder what Leah is going to name her. I was going to leave all of that to her, It seemed like the thing that the mother should do, also I wouldn't want to see Leah waking up to her babygirl already being named. The thought of death flashed to my mind and I knew that if I named our baby while she was sleep she would kill me. I didn't have any good names anyway she was to pretty for everyday names that a million other girls had. She was special so she had to have a special name.

" Isn't that right baby?" I cooed kissing her ever so gently on her little forehead.

Her eyes open for a second before they flutter closed leaving me once again in awww.

" I love you Embry." Leah whispered looking at me from the bed.

I wasn't sure how long she had been up, as soon as I realized it though I went to hand her the baby.

She shock her head no with a smile. " You can hold her a little longer I think it's nice the two of you together."

" She's beautiful Leah and has all her fingers and toes." I whispered excitedly remember counting the little things.

She laughed sitting up Indian style in the bed. Something that women who just gave birth shouldn't be able to do. Dr. Cullen told us before he left that Leah was healing super fast and would be back to normal in a few days. She looked well rested even though she had only got about three hours of sleep after the birth.

" What are we gonna call her Bry?" She asked rubbing her eyes as she thought about her question.

" Whatever you want." I stated proudly knowing that if she wanted to call her bunny. She would be Bunny Call and that would be the end of it.

She exhaled a breath as she moved her neck around as if she was trying to get it to pop. " My mother is going to kill me. I mean she is going to go through the roof over this one." She said dread filling her voice.

I nodded my head not really caring about how mad Sue Clearwater was going to be. If she would have played nice she would have got to be here with me for the birth of this little girl. It was her karma and unlike Leah I wasn't scared or worried about whatever it is that she had to say. I got to be here when my little girl came into this world that was all that mattered to me.

Fuck Sue Clearwater

" Lamya!" Leah yelled at a hushed tone.

" Lamya?" I asked not really sure if it was a name or something that she was saying.

She nodded her head as the biggest smile I had ever seen her have hit her face.

" Lamya Ja'Shay Call!" She stated proudly as she looked at me for the okay.

I looked down at the baby in my arms and it fit.

" Lamya Ja'Shay Call it is." I smiled bringing the baby to Leah as I kissed her forehead.

Leah pulled the clip board that the nurse had left for whenever we diced on a name and wrote in very bold and big letters ( Lamya Ja'Shay Call) and that was now officially the name of our daughter.

" Welcome to the world Lamya." I whispered as Leah feed her a bottle.

_I felt my world change at them simple words and knew that it was never going to be the same again. I had something to live for that I didn't have not even a day ago. I had a life that I would love and protect no matter what. I had someone that I would lay down my own life for. I had a baby girl, that was now the only other girl that I would share my world with. Cross my heart and hope to die I would never ever leave these girls.  
_

_

* * *

_

**ARE WE HAPPY????? IF YOU ARE LET ME KNOW.. AND IF YOUR NOT TELL ME ABOUT THAT TOO... PLEZE R&R IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME AND WILL GIVE ME WHAT I NEED TO BUMP OUT ANOTHER CHAP.... **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BIG THINGS ARE GONNA HAPPEN...WHEN I SAY BIG I MEAN FIRWORKS ON THE 4TH OF JULY BIG... IT'S GOING ALL THE WAY DOWN..... HEHEHE!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW....REMEMBER 10 REVIEWS AND YOU'LL GET TO KNOW WHAT ALL THE FUSS IS ABOUT.... THANKS FOR READING HOPE EVERYONE HAS A HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND MERRY HOLIDAYS.....LOL**


	22. Welcome To The World

I **HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAD A HAPPY HOLIDAYZ!!!!!! OKAY WIT THAT SAD I AM SO HAPPY THAT EVERYTHING IS OVER AND CANT WAIT TO NEW YEARS EVE...PARTY IN THE U.S.A....LOL... ANYWAY IM HOPING TO UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEKEND REALLY REALLY HOPIN ON THAT. ANYWAY IM LOOKING FOR SOMETHING FRESH AND NEW TO READ SO IF YOUR READING SOMETHING THAT IS GREAT THEN PUT ME ON TO IT SO I CAN READ WITH YOU...LOL... **

**OM THIS REALLY ISNT ON OF MY BETTER CHAPS SO I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT. OKAY SO I GOT 6 REVIEWS LAST CHAP WHICH IS WHY I'M NOT POSTING THIS TIL NOW. BUT I AM HAPPY FOR THE REVIEW I GOT AND I HOPE THAT I GOT BACK TO ALL OF YOU AND YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM THAT YOUR READING THIS FIC. **

**IT'S GONNA TAKE 6 REVIEWS TO GET AN UPSTE SUPER FAST...LOL.. SO GET AT ME.... **

**I LUV ALL OF YA'LL... CRAZYAPRIL I FREAKIN MISS U AND WANT TO HEAR FROM U SOON.....

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**Welcome To The World ( Lamya Ja'Shay Call )**

**Leah PoV**

_**~ Every eight seconds there is some women some where giving birth and yesturday I was one of them ~**_

As I looked down at the little angel I held in my arms I realized that nothing in my my life was ever complete without her. Though she wasn't even a day old yet she had already changed my life so much. I never knew that I could feel a joy as deep as the one that filled me now as I held my baby girl close to my heart. She is the most perfect wonderful gift that anyone could have gave me. No, that I have gave to the world.

She came into the world with a whale, a cry that pierced through my heart locking me in love before I even laid eyes one her. Being able to say her still put a smile on my face and would for the rest of my life. Weighing six pounds and one ounce 20 inches long she is the most healthy premature baby in this hospital. She didn't even need to be in the incubator at all. The doctors told me they had seen nothing like it in all of there time at the hospital, and that I had the quickest record time in giving birth that the hospital has seen in over 25 years.

I looked down at my sleeping baby girl. I loved her so much and in the few hours that she has been in this world there was already so much that I knew about her. Like the only time that I've heard her cry was when she was born. Thick, black hair stood out all over her head. I had brushed it down many times today, yet it still ended up in a mess all over her head. The last fact and the most touching is that if it wasn't me or Embry she didn't want to be bothered. Which at first gave the nurses a hard time until the test came back and showed that she could really be with us all day if we wanted.

Embry was still sitting on a high over the whole thing and only left the room when he went and pressed the birthday button that daddy's press when there babies are born. I was really shocked to all the deduction he already showed towards her, changing her first diaper, feeding her for the first time and holding her while she slept peacefully against his chest. He was a daddy and it ripped from all of his pores.

It was only by chance that I was holding her now and he was sitting so close that if anything happened he would be the first one to it. It was touching making me fall in love with him even more.

" She's beautiful." He whispered something he been saying since he first laid eyes on her.

I smiled as I kissed his lips. " I think that we should call the family now." I stated knowing that this was the point I had been dreading.

Well, I wasn't really worried about calling everyone else it was just my mother that I was worried about. I knew that she would be pissed off that I had done this with out her. I was ready for that. It's the hurt that this was going to case her that was making me wish there was a way around even telling her at all. Embry was all for that choice even brought it up himself this morning when we feed Lamya.

Lamya Ja'Shay Call

Just thinking her name did things to me. I was a mommy. Me! It felt like deja view like I wasn't beating myself up over not being a good enough mother. Now I was glowing because I was a mother. Things change and they change fast.

" Yes, Embry I want you to call everyone except for my mother and tell them that I had a baby girl and if they would like to see her they need to come up here three at a time." I said continue my conversation from before.

" Okay." Was the only thing that he said before he kissed Lamya on her head before kissing my lips making his way out of the room.

The truth was that I really didn't want anyone coming to see her. Not until after she was three days old. Reason being is that I just didn't want everyone holding her and fussing over her until I got my time to love her only the way that a mother can love her. Since I kinda lucked out and it was just Embry and I the whole time I thought that it would be best if I just let everyone come see her now.

All right I wanted to show her off, Isn't that what all mothers want to do

I was really wishing that I had a pretty little dress that I could put her in, She was still wear the onesie that the hospital supply's. I felt kinda stupid that I didn't bring nothing with me. It took the nurses to convince me that it was okay because I really didn't know what was going on and even if I would have brought something for her to wear it would have so been blue and boyish.

Thank god I didn't have a boy

I would still love the same if Lamya had been a boy. But her being a girl is so much better. I guess that my mother isn't the crazy lady I make her out to be and really might know what she's talking about. I would much rather count it off to luck because sometimes my mother is crazy and doesn't have a clue about what the hell she's talking about. I really should be getting on the phone with her so that she don't have to hear from someone else that she's a grandmother.

I checked Lamya one last time before laying her in the bassinet that was bedside the bed, just long enough to use the phone. God knows that if Embry comes in here and see's her in it he might have the biggest fit that I have ever seen. She was going to be the most spoiled little girl this side of the world. Well the second, Nessie takes the top spot.

Griping my phone I dialed my mother's number. The whole time it was ringing my heartbeat faster and faster, I really thought about just hanging up but as soon as I was about to do it I heard her.

" Leah! Are you okay." She asked panicked.

" I'm fine mom..om...I have something to tell you okay." I started. " You can come to the hospital and meet your first grandchild."

The line went silent I couldn't even here her breathing. I got worried because when Sue Clearwater doesn't have anything to say you better get ready to run for your life.

" What are you talking about Leah?" She questioned.

I let out a small laugh.

" Well, I kinda had the baby last night it all happened real fast and I just got the chance to call you." I said as fast as I could hoping that she would take it the way that I said it like I just didn't have time to call her and not that I had made the choice not to call her.

" YOU HAD THE BABY???!!!!" She screamed so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

" A little girl." I smiled as the pride once again took over me as I looked over at my little sleeping angel.

" A GIRL!" She screamed again.

I laughed because for one she was happy about this. Two she seemed to be just as shocked as I was when I found out that I had a girl.

" Yes mom a girl but I don't want you to come up until everyone has left." I told her knowing that she wasn't going to listen to me.

" I"M ON MY WAY!" She yelled ending the call leaving me looking at the phone.

Like I thought in one ear and out the other

" What are you doing Leah?" Embry demanded as soon as he entered the room seeing Lamya sleeping in the bassinet.

" She's fine Embry..God." I said rolling my eyes hope he would realize how crazy he just looked.

He didn't say anything as he made his way over to the bassinet bending over it oh so gently lifting her out and up into his arms.

" This is where she sleeps." He clarified taking his seat next to the bed.

" Whatever Embry! My mother is on her way." I throw it all together so that I could save a breath.

" Is she mad?" He asked his face lighting up at the thought of her being pissed off.

I laughed. " No, she's really happy which is more scary then if she was pissed."

He nodded in agreement.

" I'm not worried about her. I called Sam he said that he would pass the word on. I'm sure that everyone will be here shortly." He laughed. " So much for your three at a time."

I snorted. " Yeah, Everyone just listens to me so well don't they?" I rolled my eyes getting up from the bed making my way to the bathroom.

I had enough time to brush my hair throw on some scrub bottoms the hospital had gave me before there was a knock on the door and Lamya's first visitor showed up.

**//**//**//**//**

" Come In." I called hurrying out of the bathroom.

I was in the middle of the room when the door came flying open and In marched Carly with Seth tagging along behind holding a big ass gift bag and what looked to be a dozen of balloons varying in different shades of pink's and purples.

" We just heard." Carly stated as she rubbed her eyes smudging her black make-up then it already have been.

Looking them over I seen that they must have still been in bed when they got the call because Carly was clad in a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms, an old school shirt and fuzzy black house slippers that looked like spiders. Seth was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt so I knew for sure then that they had been in bed. The big give away was the way that there hair was going ever which way.

I sat down on the side of the bed smiling so happy that they was the first ones to make it to see my little girl.

" We got her some stuff." Seth mumbled in a sleepy voice as he eyed the corner where Embry was holding Lamya who was sleeping soundly.

" Is that her?" Carly asked as she moved closer to Embry peering from short distance away.

Instead of holding her out like he should have Embry pulled her closer to his chest as if he didn't want no one to see her.

" He's a little over protective." I giggled rolling my eyes. " Embry, let them see the baby."

Seth not paying him any mind made his way right over to Embry taking Lamya right out of his arms. Embry let out a growl that you wouldn't be able to pick up unless you had superpowers yourself. Seth waved Embry off rocking the baby in his arms.

" Hello baby girl I'm your Uncle Sethy." He cooed as Lamya opened her eyes.

Carly was right besides Seth looking at Lamya and for the first time since I met her she looked like she kinda had a heart and was warmed by the new little life they she was viewing.

" Can I?" She asked her hands extend towards Seth.

Seth carefully placed the baby in her arms as he placed his arm around her shoulders looking on with an awed expression.

" She's so pretty." She whispered to Seth running her fingers over the mess of hair that was sticking out everywhere.

" Thanks." Embry accepted before I even had the chance to get anything out.

" Her name is Lamya Ja'Shay Call." I told Seth not that he was really paying any attention to me.

Before anyone got the chance to say anything else there was another knock on the door.

" Come in." I called as I caught Seth shift away from Carly before looking at the door expectantly.

I picked up the scent before the door came open slowly reveling Nikkei who also came in carrying a giant gift bag and two balloons.

I smiled up at her happy that she had came, knowing that she was more excited then I had been about the whole baby thing. She smiled back at me but it was short lived as she took in Carly and Seth.

" Congrats!" She whispered as she pulled me into a hug. " I brought you and the baby something to wear."

Sitting the gift bag on the table in front of the window she made her way over to Carly who was still holding the baby.

" My turn." She stated in an icy tone reaching into Carly's arms removing Lamya.

Carly looked at her with a look that could melt the polar caps, while Seth looked at Nikkei giving her a small quick smile before pulling Carly and himself over to the bed beside me.

" So, tell me all about labor was it painful? I heard it was the closest thing to death that a person can get. Did you feel like you was dyeing? How did that feel?" Carly asked her eyes wide as if she was about to see the most wonderful thing she had seen all of her life.

_Do they make em any crazier.... _

I laughed. " Well, it isn't a field of flowers but I wouldn't say that it was close to death. Painful yes, but it went really fast for me so I really wasn't in pain all that long." I answered watching her loses interested.

" So you didn't feel like you was dyeing?" She asked still holding on to hope about the death part of things.

I shock my head no, as I looked over at Embry who was looking at her like she had lost all of her mind. I winked at him letting him know that I was thinking the same thing that he was. He barely got what I was trying to say given his attention went back to Nikkei who was still holding his baby girl.

" I can't belive that I have a niece." Seth mumbled still trying to get a grip on things.

" Yep! Your an Uncle now baby brother." I laughed.

I really didn't know what else to say to her. Carly wasn't really one of them people that you held an on going conversation with. I really wondered how Seth has done it all this time. I couldn't get comfortable enough with her to discusses the weather. Some people have said the same thing about me. That I'm the type of person that its hard to hold a conversation with.

" Leaaaahhh!" Nikkei whined now standing in front of me. " I was talking to you."

" Yeah!" I answered giving her my full attention.

She smiled her big ' I got your attention yay!' smile. " I was asking how you was feeling and everything."

I laughed quickly glancing around the room to see that Lamya was once again back in her daddy's arms. Felling continent I looked up at her.

" I'm good... really good is really and understatement." I laughed.

" So, Did they dope you up on pain killers? I bet birthing drugs are better then street drugs! Your on pain meds right now ain't you?" Carly asked jumping right back into the conversation I thought had ended a while ago.

Nikkei rolled her eyes posting herself directly in the line of Carly's view of me before she continued on with what she was saying.

" Well, I'm happy that your doing good. You was right she was a she!" She laughed as she pulled me into hug this one with more joy then the first one.

" Excess Me, I think I was talking." Carly hissed now standing on the other side of me.

We was forming a small circle with me being in the middle. Like a refer I could literally feel the tension coming for each of them.

" No, You was asking a stupid question that she wasn't going to answer in the first place so I went on with what I was saying." Nikkei stated to her in a smart ass manner that would've pissed me off if someone had used it with me.

Everything after that happened kinda fast. Carly reached out and pushed her. Nikkei quickly regained her balance only seconds before she pulled her fist back snapping it forward with all she had. I heard the bond break in Carly's nose before I saw all the blood. Seth rushed in between them before a real fight broke out.

Nikkei mumbled an apology to me before she pushed past Seth rushing out of the room. Seth looked to be torn between what to do and which way to go. Did he stay with Carly who was his girlfriend or did he go check on Nikkei who was his imprint.

" Sorry Leah." He mumbled as he took Carly and proceed to leave the room.

As soon as they was gone Embry busted out laughing. I joined him shortly thinking about how crazy things had just gotten.

" Well this is a story to tell Lamya when she's older. How her Unca Sethy's women almost broke out in a brawl when she was only hours old." I laughed laying back on the bed.

Little did I know that was only going to be the beginning of the fights that would take place today

**//**//**//**//**// 1 hour Later //**//**//**//**//**

" Dammit Jacob! Are you sure this is the right room?" I heard Nessie asked from the other side of the door.

I was feeding Lamya her bottle waiting for Embry to come back out from his shower.

" I don't know Nessie! Your the one that got the information from your grandfather." He hissed back at her.

Nessie and Jacob was always fighting over something. It could be the fact that Jacob is always doing something stupid. It's kinda hard to be around Jacob and not fight with him.

" Well, You could help ya know! Is that too much to ask Jacob?" She yelled as she pushed open the door looking in at me with a smile.

" OH MY GOD LEAH YOU GOTTA BABY!" She yelled as she rushed to the bed to get a closer look.

Jacob laughed rolling his eyes like no shit before he made his way over to the bed too.

" Yeah isn't she something." I whispered as I watched her little lips suckle the bottle.

Embry entered the room then fresh from the shower.

" What you think of my baby girl?" He asked Jacob with a smile that could stretch a mile.

Jacob laughed a big hearty laugh. " I don't know man. It's hard to belive that the kid is so cute given who her dad is."

Nessie glared at him. " Don't listen to him Embry he's just made that he ain't gotta little girl as pretty as yours." She stated rolling her eyes.

I laughed.

" Is everyone that comes in this room going to be fighting?" I asked looking to Embry.

Nessie and Jacob both looked to me as if telling me that I needed to explain what I was talking about. I was more then happy to tell them all about it.

" Nikkei and Carly got into it about an hour ago, think Nikkei broke crazies nose and everything." I tried to say with a straight face but ending up busting out in laughter at the end.

" No way!" Jacob laughed as Embry shock his head consigning everything that I had said. They shared a brief look before they both busted out laughing.

_Typical given who we're talking about here. _

" Do boys ever grow up?" Nessie's laughed shooting a glare at Jacob.

" That's a lot coming from someone who is really...How old are you now Ness?" Jacob joked as he collected himself. " All right let me hold the kid Leah."

I smiled at him as I handed him the baby. She was awake as I watched her eyes adjust to him. As I watched them interact I wonder what it would be like to be a baby and see all these new thing and new people for the first time. I would think of it to be a little over whelming but Lamya was already such a good baby that she settled right in.

" She'll be sleep in a minute, the body heat does it every time." Embry whispered as he stood up. On his way to get his baby back I knew he didn't get up for just anything.

Embry was in front of Jacob with his hands out in a quick second bonding time with the the baby was over and he wanted what was his back,

Jacob laughed before stepping back from Embry's arms making his way over to the window with Lamya held against him.

" I just got to see her."Jacob whined not bothering to look back at him.

Nessie rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to me.

" Your mom called us on the way here, asked if me and Jacob wanted to have dinner at the house." She said trying to make conversation.

" Yeah." I replied not really sure if I wanted to talk about my mom, because every time you talk about someone you don't really wanna see they pop up out of no where.

" Did she sound upset?" Embry asked feeding right into the conversation that wasn't even meant for him.

I took a deep breath I didn't need an answer from Nessie to know that my mother was mad. She was pissed off probably breathing fire she was so pissed off. I knew that fact alone is the only reason that she hasn't come up here yet. I know that she is plotting out right now all the words to say to make sure she makes me feel like shit. Like bottom of the earth scum.

" Pissed don't even cover it." Nessie whispered with fearful eyes.

It wasn't long until i had the same look she did. It wasn't like my mother to let everyone know when she was pissed off about something, so if Nessie heard it from one call then this lady might just be the maddest that I ever seen her.

_Little did I know that I had not and would not feel the full wrath of Sue Clearwater today _

**//**//**//**//** 3 Hours Later //**//**//**//**//**

" Why are you pacing the floor?" Embry asked from the bed.

I glared at him. " Because your laying in my spot." I pointed out as I contented to pace.

After Jacob and Nessie left Quil, Claire, and Emily came by. Kim called telling me that she wouldn't be able to make it up until tomorrow morning because she had both of her kids and Jared was at work. You can't really bring babies to see babies unless its the family given that Lamya is a preme. I was only waiting on two more people to come now which is why I was pacing the floor.

" You was pacing even before I laid here." He reasoned as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

I simply gave him the finger as I continued on my path. To say that I was worried would be an under statement, I can't even tell you why I was so scared of what my mother was going to say. I was wondering when Rachel was going to get her and hoped that she would come before my mother maybe she wouldn't say nothing if Rachel was here.

_Yeah I can dream okay _

It didn't matter if Rachel was here or not as soon as she set foot in this room all hell was gonna break loose.

" Why don't you take a shower and put on the clothes that Nikkei brought for you?" Embry asked looking towards the gift bag still sitting in the same place she had left it.

_God _

" Watch TV and shut up." I hissed feeling bad for being so short with him.

I walked over to the table grabbing the gift bag as I made my way to the bathroom. Embry gave me a smile as I looked back before closing the door.

" Love you." He yelled laughing.

I rolled my eyes blowing him a kiss that he wouldn't even see. As I started the shower I heard the door open and caught the scent a few seconds later I heard what I had been waiting for.

**" LEAH AVON CLEARWATER!!!!" **


	23. Crack In The Glass

**HELLO EVERYONE I HOPE DAT ALL IS HAVING A GOOD DAY!!!!! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON SOMETHING SINCE X-MAS AND NOW IT'S READY FOR EVERYONE SO AS A LITTLE GIFT FROM ME TO U I HAVE SET UP A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN GO AND SEE PICS OF ALL MY FICS. WHICH FOR THIS FIC IS WHAT MY LEAH LOOKS LIKE, CARLY, NIKKEI, LAMYA. AND HER ROOM. I OWN NONE OF THE PICS AND DONT REALLY IN REAL LIFE KNOW WHO ANY OF DES PPL ARE BUT DEY LOOK LIKE WHAT I SEE WHEN I WRITE. **

**SO IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT ALL YOU GOTTA GO IS GO TO HTTP://SWEETLYBROKEN33(DOT)BLOGSPOT(DOT)COM/**

**IF THAT DOESNT WORK YOU CAN GET TO IT FROM MY PROFLIE PAGE... I HOPE EVERYONE CHECKS IT OUT**

**

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**Crack In The Glass**

**Embry PoV**

" I love you." I called out before Leah got the chance to close the door.

I knew that she wouldn't say nothing back I knew she loved me too though and there was none or nothing that was gonna tell me any different. I didn't even question myself anymore. I had the proof that it was something laying in my arms.

My beautiful baby girl who not even a day old yet I still knew so much about. She didn't make any noise yet I could still feel everything that she was feeling and all day long all she's been wanting to do was spend time with daddy.

" My baby didn't know all them strange people that was holding her did she?" I asked in my newly formed daddy voice.

She was asleep of course after I changed her into the sleeper gown that Seth and Carly had brought, feed her a bottle and rocked her in my arms she was out like a light. Have I mention the fact that my little girl is the best little girl in the whole wide world.

" Your the best little girl in the whole wide world." I cooed kissing her little wrinkled forehead.

I was distracted so I guess that's why I didn't pick up the smell sooner. I didn't even know that Leah had the water on until the door swag open and that stood Sue Clearwater eyes blazing the look on her face telling me she was ready to kill.

**" LEAH AVON CLEARWATER!"** She yelled as rage rushed through her body.

If she would have been a wolf she would have totally furred all the way out right there. Having no time to say or do anything she turned her stare to me. I'm not really sure on how it happened but her mood headed straight for the worst.

**" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** She yelled getting closer to the bed. **" I THOUGHT LEAH TOLD YOU TO SAY AWAY?"**

There was two ways that i could handle this the first one being answer her question and keep it peaceful the second begin to cuss her ass out and tell her why the fuck I'm here.

" I'm the father I'm supposed to be here." I stated simply as I looked at the TV not really looking at the TV.

**" WELL THE LAST TIME I CHECKED A ANY MAN CAN MAKE A BABY BUT IT TAKES A REAL MAN TO RAISE ONE AND LETS LOOK AT FACTS HERE YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE NOTHING IN YOUR LIFE TO BASE A REAL MAN OFF OF."** She yelled putting her hand on her hip.

I'm a really easy going guy I keep my cool and don't let the little stuff get to me. But when you talk about my father or there for my lack of one I tend to get a little upset. Being fatherless is the first thing that people like to throw in your face as soon as they get upset with you. When I was younger it used to really hurt my feelings, since having to live through the early days of the pack every time Leah would bring it up I got over all the hurt that came from it and now it just pisses me off.

" You have anything new to say other then oh Embry's a bastard? The shit gets old after a while say something I don't know. You think your so fucking wise and sit up on your high horse like your shit don't stink. I got new for ya Sue your came from the same place that all the rest of did so you aren't no better then anyone." I said looking her in the eyes.

She took a step closer to the bed and I started to see red. Not because I was too pissed off the fact that my baby girl was sleeping in my arms so if Sue was going to do something crazy Lamya was too close for my liking.

**" I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW, YOUR MOTHER WAS A FUCKING WHORE SHE GOT KICKED OFF HER HOME REZ BECAUSE SHE WAS HAVING RELATIONS WITH ALL THE MARRIED MAN. SHE CAME TO LA'PUSH 16 YEARS OLD SHAKING HER GOODS TRYING TO GET OUR MEN. JACKIE CALL CALL HER IF YOU WANNA HAVE A BALL. HER PARENTS WERE ASHAMED OF HER, THE GUYS HERE WOULD HAVE THERE WAY WITH HER AND THEN GO HOME TO THERE WIVES. THE TRIBE HAD TOO HELP HER OUT WHEN SHE GOT pregnent WITH YOU BECAUSE YOUR FATHER WAS TOO ASHAMED TO Admint THAT HE HAD RELATIONS WITH HER**." She screamed so loud that her face was red.

I was in shock, I didn't know what to say no one has ever said anything like that in all of my life. I was mad no far beyond mad I was in a zone that I had never been in before. If Lamya wasn't in my arms I know that I would have killed Sue Clearwater.

Before I had the chance to get anything out the bathroom door came flying open and there stood Leah. Her face was fierce I hadn't seen her look so mad in years.

**" GIVE ME MY BABY!"** Sue hissed making her way over to me trying to pull the baby out of my arms.

I heard a menacing growl before Leah popped up in between the the bed and Sue.

**" YOUR NOT HOLDING MY BABY NOT AFTER ALL THE HATEFUL SHIT YOU JUST SAID TO EMBRY. HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE SCREAMING AND YELLING. I'M NOT HAVING THIS SHIT ANY MORE. I HAVE A CHILD NOW AND I NEED EMBRY.. LAMYA NEEDS EMBRY SO HE'S GONNA BE IN THE PICTURE FROM NOW UNTIL FOREVER. IF YOU CANT ACCEPT THAT THEN I GUESS YOU WONT BE IN ANY OF OUR LIVES."** Leah screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

She was shaking. Sue took notice as she stepped back a few steps as if she already knew Leah was getting close to losing it all. Leah took a few deep breaths holding her arms tight around her as if she was holding herself together. Seeing Leah so viablely upset did things to me and i felt fire building up in myself. I placed Lamya in the bassinet, not really knowing what was about to happen.

" Everyone needs to clam down." I whispered as I pulled Leah into me feeling her relax a little under my touch.

" So your picking him over your family?" Sue whispered pointing to me.

" I'm not picking your the one that's making it like this." Leah answered still taking her deep breaths.

Sue shook her head no before she moved closer to us. " You know I'm just gonna leave before I do something I will regret."

That was all it took. Leah rushed out of my arms lunging straight for Sue she landed on her knocking her to the floor.

**" I FUCKING HATE YOU, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"** Leah screamed into her mothers face.

I grabbed Leah by the waist pulling her off of Sue placing her behind me while I looked down on Sue who looked like she had been attacked by a wild animal. She got to her feet a little dazed she made her way to the door stopping before she went out.

" I hope that you have a happy family Leah and when he leaves you alone with that baby I'm going to be the first one there to say I told you so. That poor child is gonna grow up with a mother that is selfish, heartless and self-centered little bitch." She said before she stormed out of the door slamming it shut as the sound echoed through the hospital.

Before I even had a chance to look back at Leah I heard the body rocking sobs. I looked back in time to catch her before she fall to the floor. I held her close to me but she just went limp in my arms it's like she wasn't there at all. I didn't know what to say it's not everyday that you get into with your mother so bad that you tackle her to the ground telling them you hate em.

So I crawled onto the bed placing her in my lap holding her as she cried.

" It's okay Lee, You have your own family now." I whispered rubbing her hair down.

She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks.

" Embry, you can't leave me. I have no one left but you please don't leave me." She begged as she cried harder.

My heart broke in a a million pieces yet it came over filled with love and joy. She had picked me over her mother. The only family she had left. To leave her I would be heartless. My own heart would break into a million pieces.

" I'll never leave you." I whispered kissing her tears away.

_And I wouldn't I would never leave her death before dishonor _

**//**//**//**//**// 2 Days Later //**//**//**//**//**//**//**

" Thanks for helping me get this house together guys." I said as we all stepped back to admired our handy work.

I had enlisted in the help of Seth, Paul, and Quil to get the house and nursery together before Leah and Lamya came home from the hospital.

" Anything for my little niece." Seth laughed making sure the big white bear he had brought was sitting up perfect.

" Did a good job with the pain in here." Paul commented as he looked the room over.

Paul hadn't helped paint instead he cleaned up the the house making sure that everything was safe and baby proof as he called it. I didn't even have to see his finished work to know that the place was perfect. Paul has a case ADD and OCD which is why if something needs to be organized or cleaned he's your go to guy.

" Claire is going to love this room when she see's it. Pink is her favorite color." Quil whispered with a stupid smile.

" Yeah thanks to Leah, Rachel has gone baby crazy she wants to have another one." Paul said as he shock his head like he was trying to shake the idea.

" Yeah Claire-bear wants one of them babies that feel real, I don't know what there called but there imported from London or something." Quil mumbled as if he was going through drama with a baby himself.

Everyone looked at him and laughed except for Seth who looked kinda down which is something that don't happen with him too often. I made a note to ask if everything was okay later. Now I just wanted to look at the room my baby would spend most of her time in. We went with a deep hot pink instead of the traditional baby pink. The room was outlined in pure white waist high tram that. Polished up Seth's old crib and dresser filling it with only the best baby bedding we had a whole new room.

" This room does look good." I said proudly knowing that my baby girl was going to have the very best.

" All we now is the approval of a female and we're done." Paul said as he left the room pulling out his phone.

I knew that he was calling Rachel. She was at the hospital with Leah and Lamya who was getting released today. Leah didn't have a clue what we was doing so it was totally going to be a surprise type of thing. I thought it would make her day a little better since the fight with her mother she hasn't really been in the best of moods. The fight with her mother wasn't the only thing that has her upset I think that she's suffering from post baby blues. I don't know but I want to make sure that she has something to be happy about since she already has so many to be unhappy about.

" There on the way now." Paul yelled as he slapped me on the back pulling me out of my daze.

I jumped a little after the shock earning a laugh from Paul. I smiled giving him the finger as I made my way to the master bedroom. Well... Leah's room I'm not really sure how the living arraignment is going to go I know that during these first few weeks I'm going to be staying here with her.

_Gonna be staying with her for the rest of my life _

I was tired but I couldn't rest until I knew that Leah and my baby was here safe and sound with me. I laid down on the bed throwing my arm over my eyes. So much has changed in the last few days that when I let all the feelings and emotions take over me I was over whelmed with such strong happiness. That shifted to sadness as I thought about how Leah was having the best week and the worst week ever all rolled into one. Shorta like it was either something or the other she couldn't win no matter what she did this week.

" There here!" Seth called from some where in the house.

I sat up rubbing my eyes before I got off the bed planting a smile on my face and exited the room. Leah came in first carrying all the bags and gifts people had brought during her stay, right behind her Rachel followed carrying my little girl. I rushed over to her before she even had the chance to put her down grabbing the seat by the sides hold it in front of me and I walked up the stairs with her safely.

" I could have done it Embry." Rachel called as she made her way up the stairs.

I laughed as I pulled Lamya out. " I was just being a gentleman Rachel."

She rolled her eyes. " No, You was being an over proactive daddy who for some reason thought that a laid who has a child wasn't capable of walking a car seat upstairs. If you have forgotten Stephen was 10 pounds and I carried him everywhere so I think I could have carried a little 6 pound baby in a car seat up here." She said placing her hand on her hip.

I couldn't even say anything back to her just smiled and held Lamya close to me. It had been about right hours since I last seen her so I had to let her know that daddy was back. Leah made it up the stairs looking as if she was about to collapse as soon as she hit the top.

" Lee, You all right homegirl?" Rachel asked as she made her way over to her.

" I'm good." She mumbled leave all the bags on the floor walking straight past me to the bedroom.

" Hey..." I was cut off by the door slamming shut.

Rachel looked from the bags on the floor, to the door and then to me as if she was trying to figures out what had happened.

" I don't know." I said as I to processed the scene that just went down in front of me.

Rachel let out a breath. " Just give her time Embry it takes a lot out of a girl to have a baby especially a girl who never thought of having children before, Trust me on this one I know." She said as she patted me on the arm placing a kiss on Lamya's cheek.

I shock my head at her making my way to the nursery to show Lamya her new room. It didn't happen the way I wanted it to I wanted her and Leah to see it at the same time so that she could feel the joy of both of her parents love. I wanted to see the sprinkle in Leah's eyes as she took everything in knowing that I had went far and beyond anything that she had visioned for this room.

" This is your room sweetie. Daddy fixed it up for you because he loves you so much.." I whispered to her as her little eyes peered into mine.

I showed her everything her room had to offer before I laid her in her crib taking a step back seeing how much better the room looked with my little angel in it.

" We're going to head out now, If you need anything just call me." Rachel whispered throwing me the thumbs up sine before walking out.

I gave her a small smile waving her out.

I don't know how long I stood watching Lamya sleep but I do know that it was more then a few hours and in that matter of time Leah didn't come out of the bedroom once. I didn't hear anything from her it was like she wasn't even on the other side of the door. I was worried yes but as I looked down at my baby I knew that she needed most of my attention right now.

_I would get to Leah...hopefully it was before it was too late _

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW......PLEZE...PLEZE....PLEZE....

**WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU SO SEND ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THIS CHAP AND THE PICS. IF THERE IS ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK AND I WLLL GET BACK TO YOU. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT IS READING AND HAS BEEN READING TAHNKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOT I THINK WE MIGHT GET TO 100 REIVEWS VERY VERY SOON... SO AS A LIL MOTIVTION 2 GET TO 100 I WILL WIRTE A BOUNES CHAP IN SOMEONE ELSE POV OF YOUR CHOICE TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO HEAR FROM AND I WILL DO IT... LOL... NEXT CHAP IS GOING TO GET A LITTLE DEEP.... THANKS**


	24. Breaking Point

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! I HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL & SAFE NEW YEARS I WISH EVERYONE THE BEST FOR THIS YEAR. I HAD A GREAT ONE. **

**ANYWAY WE DID'NT MAKE IT TO 100 REVIEWS LAST CHAP BUT WE'RE SO CLOSE THAT I CAN SEE IT HAPPENING TODAY!!! SO THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE FROM SETH'S POV WHICH SHOULD BE VERY DIFFERENT. ANYWAY I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THERE REVIEWS SUPPORT AND LOVE IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I DONT KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITH OUT IT. **

**I HAVE SOME NEWS AS YOU KNOW I HAVE A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN GO AND SEE PICS OF THE FICS SO I HOPE EVERYONE HAS CHECKED THAT OUT. IF YOU HAVENT THERE IS A LINK ON MY PROFILE THAT WILL TAKE YOU RIGHT TO IT. OKAY SO RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS I WILL BE POSTING A NEW FIC TO THIS WORLD. **

**IT'S CALLED - THE WRONG SIDE OF EVERYTHING AND IS THE STORY OF LAMYA JA'SHAY CALL. THE FIC STARTS WHEN SHE IS 16 AND IS GONNA RUN UNTIL SHE'S ABOUT 21 GIVE OR TAKE. LET ME TELL YOU SHE IS NOTHING LIKE I HAVE EVER DONE AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY READING ABOUT HER. SO CHECK IT OUT THE FIRST CHAP WILL BE UP AS SOON AS IM DONE HERE. **

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING THIS NOTE IM GOING TO LET YOU GET ON TO THIS CHAP.... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IM SURE YOUR ALL GONNA GIVE. I KNOW THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT SAID ABOUT THIS CHAP... HEHE... ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING NOW GET ON TO IT**

**

* * *

**

**// FearLess //**

**Breaking Point**

**Leah PoV**

I cant even began to explain what I'm feeling.

_I can't even get out of bed _

I've been home for about three weeks now and haven't found the strength to do anything but lay around by myself. The longer I lay the more frustrated I get and I find myself in a deeper hole then where I started. Yet no matter how upset I got, how many times I tried I just couldn't make it out this room. The worst part of it is Embry begging me to tell him what's wrong with me and not having the words to tell him.

I spend time with Lamya, Embry brings her in and leaves her with me a few hours everyday. It gets hard some times and I just want to tell him to stop bringing her in but I know if I did it would hurt him more then I already am. It kills me to look at her, knowing that someone so special is stuck with someone like me. Someone that can't even find it in her to get out of bed and take care of her.

_I owe her more then this_

I owe Embry more then this, he's taken off work and has become Lamya's all the time parent while I just lay by the side lines watching not wanting to get to close for fear that I'll fuck something up. That's what I'm known for fucking everything up.

_A walking disaster _

Haven't heard from my mother who I came really close to killing that night in that hospital room. I hadn't lost all control like that in a long time. It sacred me really, really scared me about what could of happened if Embry hadn't been there. She's the one that started everything yet I'm the one that's feeling bad. Guess I'm not as heartless as she said I was.

_Yet here I am _

**Knock-Knock-Knock **

Some one was beating on the bedroom door, I rolled over throwing the pillow over my head hoping who ever it was would just go away. I hadn't seen anyone nor did I want to see anyone.

**Knock-Knock-Knock **

" Go away!" I yelled but it came out as a mumble given my face was pressed firm against the matters as I held the pillow tightly around my head.

Seconds later I heard the door open seconds after that I heard her.

" Leah, Your not going to do this much longer." She said as she pulled the pillow away.

I didn't turn to face her just buried my face deeper and deeper into the mattress normal people would have been smothering but I was just fine.

" All right I'm going to count to three and it you aren't sitting up your gonna really wish that you was." She threatened.

**ONE.....TWO.......THREE!!!! **

" Okay." She said as she made her way out the room closing the door behind her.

I was relived that she had left. I guess her plan didn't work as well as she thought it was going not moving from the spot I had snuggled into I closed my eyes getting ready to go to sleep again.

All I didn't now of days.

**BAMN!!!! **

I sat up quickly as I heard the door hit the wall with a incredible force, A force so strong that it had the power to pull my whole body up and end in a shock expression on my face. I watched as Rachel and Nikkei stood in the door-way holding big ass white buckets that looked like the type construction people would mix up concert in. After catching sight of them everything happened in real slow motion.

One moment they was both standing still at the door the next they was rushing towards me throwing the contents of said buckets at me.

**" FUCK!!!"** I screamed as ice cold water hit every part of my body.

" She gave you till Three." Nikkei laughed dumping out the rest of her bucket on my head.

What the fuck just happened

" Well now that the bed is all wet I guess you should get out of it." Rachel smiled holding out her hand as if to help me up.

I glared at her before I felt the smile creep to my face.

" Yeah! It's probably not gonna be dry for a few hours." Nikkei added in.

I jumped out of the bed making my way right to the bathroom not saying anything as I slammed the door closed. I heard them laughing on the other side happy that there little mission to get me out of bed had worked.

I spent my time in the shower trying to plot revenge.

_I was not letting this go _

**//**//**//**//**

By the time that I got dressed and down the stairs I felt like I was going to fall out dead. Like I had ran a million mile race. I haven't been exhausted since I first furred out. Rachel and Nikkei was sitting in the kitchen which so mind blowing clean for a second I didn't know where I was. There was food sat out and three plates ready to be filled with it.

" What's all this?" I asked as I lazily filled in the open space across from Nikkei.

Rachel laughed. " This is us saving you about three hundred dollars in therapy bills."

Nikkei shock her head agreeing with a smile plastered across her face.

_What the fuck was they talking about_

" So let's enjoy the food and start this girls day." Rachel motioned to the food set out in front of us with a smile.

I was still lost as to what they was talking about but the food smelled so good, I couldn't even remember when I last ate. Embry made sure that I at least took a bite of something every day or so. But I couldn't remember the last time that I sat down and ate a meal. Sure it was before Lamya was born.

" Where's my daughter?" I blurted out as soon as the thought of her hit my mind.

" She is in the care of her Uncle Seth today." Nikkei answered with a big goofy smile.

My mouth fall open. " Does he even know how to take care of a baby?"

Rachel and Nikkei laughed but stopped quickly as they thought about it. That's when I knew they didn't have a clue if Seth knew what he was doing or not.

I felt my heart speed up not sure what was happening the next thing I knew I was to my feet getting read to head out the door on a mission to find my baby.

" Leah! Sit down it's okay all the boys are at my house with the kids." Rachel calmed me pulling my arm until I was sitting back down.

I thought it over for a brief second before I started to wonder how in the hell Seth got a hold of Lamya and if Embry was dead.

" Has Embry fallen off the Earth?" I asked out of no where mouth full of food.

_Such a fucking lady...I know_

They both laughed I didn't know if it was from the food that was about to fall out of my mouth or the fact that the questioned I had just asked was so random coming out of no where.

Nikkei was the first one to say anything after getting her composure back.

" There was some kind of emergency at The Boat House and had to find someone quick." She smiled at the end and I knew there was more to the story then that.

I gave a stern look knowing that it wouldn't take much more to get her to spill the rest of the story.

" Okay so technically Seth wasn't the one babysitting..." She started but stopped as soon as Rachel throw a look her way.

" Seth is watching Lamya because we had bigger issues to handle today. We know she's safe but we wasn't too sure about you." Rachel stated with a smile at Nikkei.

I guess I had really missed a lot since I had no clue that Nikkei and Rachel had formed a friendship. I mean it was cool that they was friends, great if you really thought about it because both of my best friends was cool. But it kinda shocked me a little bit. Neither one of them is really the type of people that go out on a limb to meet new people, So I really wondered how that came about.

" So, What's going on Leah?" Rachel asked not wasting no time getting right to it.

I looked down at my plate not really sure on what to really say. I mean I couldn't really put it into words.

" I don't know..I just don't feel the way I used to." I mumbled pushing my food around with my fork.

Rachel nodded her head as if she had the answer to all of her life questions. She looked at Nikkei giving her one strong nod before she pushed her plate away and turned to me.

" Leah, You are suffering from many things right now. The first being that well you just gave birth to a human life not even three weeks ago. Two, your mother is a bitch that added stress to your life not even a day after you gave birth to said human life. Third, you've always been a little crazy anyway." She stated matter of fact with a small laugh at the end.

" Post Baby Blues." Nikkei throw in after the second of silence.

" Yes!" Rachel quickly picked up where she had left off. " Right now you have a mild case of the baby blues which is very common. Yet can turn into a very serious condition if you don't do something about it right from the Depression is no joke." She told me.

I was really sure that by now I was looking at her like she was crazy yet the smartest person I ever knew. It killed me how she went to school for 4 years has a degree to do what she's doing right now and doesn't even do anything with it. She could be making them hundreds of dollars that she was telling me about earlier instead she works at a hair shop doing nails under the table.

I laughed. " Okay well what do you say I do Doc?" I laughed looking her in the eyes.

They both laughed with me until Rachel put her hand up as if to stop all the noise.

" We're already on the first step to recovery. Your up out of bed and addressing that you have a problem." She smiled sitting back contently in the chair.

Nikkei snorted. " Om..Rachel I think that's the first step in admitting you have a drug problem."

" Yeah...Well it works for other parts of life as well." She hissed trying to look mad before she ended up smiling.

We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around the table talking and getting everything out. It was good and something I really needed by the time the sun started to set I felt like things were a lot better and was more then ready for my baby girl to come home. I missed her like crazy and was going to make up for lost time.

**//**//**//**// 3 Hours Later //**//**//**//**//**

" Here's your baby Leah." Seth called as he busted through the front door.

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Embry. I thought it would be a nice gift for him to come home to a hot meal and a baby mamma that wasn't laying in bed. As soon as I heard Seth I throw the pot holder on the counter and to the living room.

" Everything okay?" I asked as I watched him pull her out of the car seat making his way to hand her to me.

" Yeah, I realized something though." He stated as he placed her into my arms. " I am never ever having kids."

I laughed at his Epiphany.

" Why not little bro?" I asked with a laugh.

He shivered. " I was totally clueless if it hadn't been for the guys I would have brought her over her hours ago." He sighed.

I looked him over patting him on his shoulder making my way back into the kitchen.

" Never say never." I laughed as it hit me what he had said.

I heard him laugh before he shouted a goodbye as I heard the door close.

" Did you have fun with uncle Seth?" I asked Lamya as she looked up at me with her little baby eyes.

She was more alert now I could see it as she took in her surroundings. She also held her head up a little for just a second then let it fall again as I held her closer to me. It felt nice to be up and doing things while I held and talked to her. She seemed to be content just in my arms as I finished up dinner and hummed her songs.

I had just got done setting the table when I heard the front door open.

" Leah!" Embry yelled not even all the way through the door yet.

I smiled down at Lamya. " Daddy's home!" I cooed to her as we made our way to the living room to meet him.

He smiled as he approached us kissing me quickly before her pulled the baby right out of my arms placing kisses all over her little face.

" Daddy missed you so much My-my" He whispered as he dotted her little nose.

I made my way back into the kitchen giving them there time to do the daddy and daughter thing as I made sure that everything was just right for dinner. It wasn't long before Embry entered the room.

" Aww Leah, You made me dinner." He smiled.

I put my head down as I felt the blush rushing to my cheeks.

" Yeah, I thought you could use it after everything that's happened." I said as I pointed to the table where I had his plate sitting.

As he sat down with the baby I got the car seat so that she could be at the table with us but we could enjoy the meal and not have to worry about who was going to hold her. I took Lamya out of his arms placing her in the seat before sitting in right on the table where he could have a clear view of her.

_God knows what might happen if he can't see her_

" How was your day?" He asked as I sat down across from him.

I laughed. " Well, I'm out of bed and your eating."

He smile at me before smiling down at Lamya.

" I was worried about you Lee." Sincerity lacing his words.

As we gazed deep into each others eyes I felt something stronger then I had ever felt before and it amazed me how each look at him I feel something different every time and love him more and more.

" I love you Embry." I whispered.

I was waiting from him to say it back so when my head was being guided up by his warm hand I was a little surprised. He tilted my head until I was looking up at him.

" I love you more then I ever loved anything ever before." He declared before softly pressing his lips against mine.

His lips was like silk against mine, the taste of him was amazing and I couldn't help but getting caught up in the moment. Throw my arms around his neck I pulled him down to me deeping the kiss. Letting him feel all the love and passion I have built up towards him. He liked it as he pushed me against the chair putting his arm in my hand holding my mouth to his.

**  
Knock-Knock-Knock**

" Shit." Embry muttered against my lips.

I smiled at him rolling my eyes before I stood up. " I'll get it finish your dinner."

As I made my way to the door I picked up scents that I didn't recognize and started to wonder who was at the door. It wasn't everyday that random people just knocked at the door at nine at night. I took a much needed deep breath running my hand through my hair making sure that I was presentable. I opened the door with a smile that quickly left my face. Standing directly in front of me was to Forks police officers accompanied by Quil Sr.

_What the hell was going on _

" Ms. Clearwater?" The taller of the officers asked.

I nodded my head not really sure if I could even say or if I should say anything.

" May we come in?" He asked as he looked around in the door as if he was looking for someone.

Once again I nodded holding the door open for them all the make there way in. I stood to the side as I watched them fill into the house I wasn't really sure what was going on but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach it wasn't going to be anything good.

" How are you Leah?" Old Quil asked.

" What's going on?" The question was out my mouth before I even thought about it. I didn't have time for small talk something was happening and I wanted to know what the hell it was.

Old Quil took a deep breath looking to the officers beside him before we waved his hand as if telling them to take over.

"Leah!" Embry called making his way into the living room but stopping as soon as he took in the scene.

" Embry Sean Call?" The officer that had been doing all the talking asked as soon as he spotted Embry.

" Yeah?" He reasoned a little apprehensive.

" Mr. Call we're here today to enforce a restraining order that has been placed on you by Clearwater. You are not to be within a thousand feet of her person or property and is to have no third party contact with her. failure to comply with the rules that have been set up for you can end in an arrest on up to a year in jail." The short cop said with a smirk that told me he was enjoying this part of his job.

_What _

" Embry as Tribe council member we are going to have to honor the request that has been set so I'm going to have to ask you to collect your things and leave this residence." Old Quil stated.

**" WHAT? THIS IS MY HOUSE!" **I yelled as the his words hit penetrated deep into me.

" This many be your house but the deed is still In Sue Clearwater's name which means that this is still her property meaning..."

I put my hand in his face stopping him from what he was going to say. This was still her house meaning that Embry couldn't be with in one thousand feet of it or it would break the order.

" You have five minutes." Quil said as him and the offices made there way out closing the door behind them.

I looked at Embry to shocked for even words. He carried Lamya with him as he went from room to room collecting his things while I stood there and watched. I wanted to follow after him yet all I could do was stand there. As he made his way back into the living room looking around on last time making sure he had everything I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

It felt like my whole world was ending when not even an hour ago I felt like I had it all.

As he placed Lamya in my arms giving her a kiss and telling her how much daddy loved her and would be back I cried harder.

" Don't cry Lee." He whispered. " We're going to get through this, I need you to be strong you have to take care of Lamya."

" Okay." I whimpered trying to pull it together. " I love you."

" I love you too. More then anything in this world it's all gonna be okay." He whispered looking into my eyes.

Giving Lamya one last kiss he went out the front door closing it behind him.

_It was then that I felt my whole world shatter into a million pieces. As the car drove away me and Lamya both started to cry. Daddy was gone and there was nothing that we could do about it. I had reached my breaking point and there was no coming back after that.  
_

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW & CHECK THE NEW FIC**


	25. Bonus Chap Long Long Day

**Well I bet that everyone is more then happy to see this. I am sorry for the wait i just didnt have it in me to get this chapter done. It was like I was at a big brick wall and couldnt see over it. Anyway some how along the way I got something done so Im happy that I get to share it with you. **

**Gosh now more chaps from Seth's PoV he was really hard to write for some reason. I guess I'm more in touch with Embry & Paul...lol... We didnt get to 100 reviews but we got really close so im going to give to too ya anyway. **

**I really, really, really need a beat someone that I can just shot ideas off with becasue I almost went crazy writting this chap. Even if you don't want to work on the fic I just need someone who I can talk about it with. **

**I guess the good thing out of this is that it's hella long so it makes up for time. The next chapters should come easy from here on out. Also if you havent checked out my pics you can find that link on my page. I am still working on Set Free which is a Paul and Rachel Fic that isnt a must read but is if you really want to understand everything in my world. **

**Some News about The Worng Side Of Everything...I will be posting a new chap on that very very soon and I hope everyone checks it out. Its the story of Lamya who all of you know is Leah and Embrys kid. Lets just say there's a lot of life issues in it and it's gonna be fun, full of drama, and who knows we might even have a few furr outs...lol... Oh!!! And to fully understand it you will want to read Set Free.... **

**Let's get to 100 reviews this time ppl and I will for ever and ever love each and everyone of you **

**oh yes and one more thing big thank god this site is working right again....lol... && Thanks bunches to crazyapril for filling my vocab with the word 'gal' I don't know what I would do with out...lol... also want to say some love to ari11900..i sooo sooo hope i got that right...lol... but thanks girl for showing me the way...lol... I thank all of the reviewers so very very much & u guys r the best. **

* * *

// **FearLess //**

*****Bonus Chap******

**One Really, Really Long Day**

**Seth PoV**

**" SETH! I NEED YOU TO COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"** Leah yelled into my ear fully waking me up.

I pulled my phone away from my ear seeing that it was four in the morning meaning I had only been asleep for about thirty minutes.

" It's four in the morning Leah." I huffed into the phone. " What is wrong with you who calls someone at four in the morning!?" I ranted on getting it all out so that I could hopefully hurry up the conversation.

**" LAMYA WON'T STOP CRYING, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I-I...NEED YOU."** She cried harder then I ever heard her cry before.

A million thoughts rushed through my mind all at once, First being the fact that Leah doesn't cry, She might yell and scream and physically harm you but she didn't cry. Second, Leah crying is more scary then if she was cashing you down with a knife. Third, Why was I her first call.

" What do you mean? Where's Embry?" I asked finally getting to the thought I should of had in the first place.

**" HE'S GONE SETH! PLEASE JUST COME."** She screamed sounding almost as if she was hyperventilating before the call dropped.

Before I even had a second thought I was out of bed pulling on the first things I stumbled upon. I didn't care what I looked like I was too tired to even worry about it. Carly was sprawled out on the bed arms and legs going which ever direction totally lost to the fact that I was no longer in the bed. I knew that I would be back long before she woke up so I didn't even bother telling her I was leaving making my way to the car before I even had a second thought about it.

The drive from Carly's to my house was normally a 15 minute drive, Tonight I made it in five. All the lights was on and the front door was wide open when I pulled into the drive-way. I could hear Lamya's cries as soon as I opened the door. I didn't even have the chance to get on the porch before Leah rushed out the door handing me the screaming baby. Once Lamya was out of her arms Leah collapsed on the porch in a bunch of tears.

" Aww, Don't cry baby girl... your to pretty to cry." I cooed rubbing the tiny little lady in my arms.

I reached over patting Leah lovely on the head hoping to kill two birds with on stone. I knew a lot about life but when it came to crying babies and girls I was totally lost. Holding Lamya close to my chest seemed to ease her her screams making them more like little whines. Leah on the other hand had only gotten worse. I figured I would take care of the baby first and make my way back to Leah, so I left her crying on the porch while I walked the baby around the house like I used to see Quil do to Claire when she was little.

Pacing with Lamya close to my chest I wondered why Embry wasn't here doing this instead of myself. I have to say I was more then a little worried, What if he left? Part of me knew that Embry wouldn't just leave but you can never say never in a place like this. If he did leave I wondered how Leah was ever going to be the same again and if she could even raise a baby on her own. The wolf in me how ever had other plans if Embry had in fact left my sister with a newborn baby I was going to kill him.

Still hearing Leah's cries from the pouch I made my way up stairs to lay the baby in her bassinet so that I could focus all my attention on my sister. My game plan for that was to get all the facts right up front and go from there. Meaning I was going to deiced if when I left her today if I was going to go to Carly or if I was going to go kill Embry Call.

" Leah!" I whispered from the door timidly to make my way out.

**" YOU KNOW WHO DID THIS?" **She was now yelling at the top of her lungs.

_Huh??? _

" Who did what Leah?" I asked dumbfounded by her question.

**" THAT LOW DOWN DIRTY BITCH YOU CALL A MOTHER DID THIS!"** She yelled giving me an evil glare that I know made my heart beat just a little slower.

" Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything, I don't even know what your talking about." I mumbled stepping back from her before she got angry enough to strike.

I wasn't scared of many things, but my sister, Leah was one of the things that I feared. I think it was a built in fear something that had only developed more and more over time. The countless times I would piss her off and she would have to get back, make it even. Leah making something even is never the most easy and peaceful times. In other words when it came to my sister I was scared shitless.

**" YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID? S-SHE....NEVER MIND JUST KNOW THAT AS SOON AS THE SUN COMES UP WE'RE GOING OVER THERE!"** She ranted as she stood up angrily making her way into the house.

I quickly moved out of the way because if theres anything to fear more then a mad Leah, Its a pissed off Leah on the go.

**"AND YOU! YOU BETTER HAVE MY BACK SETH CLEARWATER OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU WILL REGRET IT."** Venom laced her words as she poked me in the chest before making her way up the stairs.

I stood in shock unable to really comprehend what was going on. What I did know is that whatever it was, was really going to regret when the sun came up and they had to deal with my crazy, outrageously pissed off sister and her brother who was too sacred shitless to tell her no. To be honest she really didn't have to ask me in the first place. I always have her back no matter what.

She's my big sister. Me..Well I'm her big little brother, Mess with her and you have to deal with me.

I laid down on the couch hoping to catch some sleep, I was on full alert listening for the Leah and the baby so even if it was just a few minutes I would be thankful for it. As I closed my eyes I couldn't help but wonder what in the hell my mother had done this time to piss Leah off this bad. Hell, I still wondered where in the hell Embry was. Contemplating these thoughts in my head I drifted off into a peaceful, much needed sleep.

_Don't worry it wouldn't last for long _

**//**//**//** 2 Hours Later //**//**//**//**

**" SETH! TAKE THE CAR SEAT OUT!"** Leah yelled directly in my ear.

I wasn't really sure how long I had been asleep but I knew from the way I jumped up off the couch it wasn't no where near long enough. I felt like a solider in the army getting woke up by an angry drill sergeant because I had over sleep and missed the flying of the flag our whatever it it is that they do in the mornings. Leah was standing in front of me holding out the car seat with a bundled up baby peeking out at me with curious eyes.

" Where am I taking her?" I asked still sleepy but stable enough to take the baby from her.

Leah rolled her eyes giving looking at me like I was a stupidass. Pointing to the door is when she deiced to yell again.

**" YOU'RE TAKING HER TO THE CAR SETH! WHAT DO YOU THINK A CAR SEAT IF FOR?" **

I started to glare at her or say something smart in return but sided angst it knowing that it wouldn't end too well for me. She was in crazy mode and not angry with me so the best bet was just to do what she says. I carefully carried Lamya out talking to her sweetly as I strapped her tightly in the car. It didn't take me as long this time as it had the first time. I was really grateful that Nikkei showed me how to do it.

I fingered my best bet was to just stay in the car with the baby until Leah made her way out which was taking a really long. Yeah, she would after waking me up twice rushing me along of course she would take her sweet time. I sat there not really knowing what to do, I mean can't do much when your waiting for a crazy person and have her daughter in the back seat who with out a doubt will one day grow up to be just as crazy or if more crazy then her mother.

It ran in the blood, I've came to that conclusion the Clearwater women was crazy. My dad used to tell me that when I was a little boy but I never did get it. He was right though I did realize it over time. A long, long time.

_I really think that its all women in general..Every women I know at least even Sweet Cousin Emily_

Bringing up crazy, I really hope that Carly doesn't wake up for a while longer. At lest not until I'm done with what ever Leah has in mind for me to do. Because out of all the types of crazy I have to say by far that Carly is the craziest one out of the bunch. If she wakes up and I'm not there... You know I don't even know what she'll do, What I do know is it will not be good for me in the end.

Come to think of it when it comes to girls and guys it never ends well for the guy. I don't care what the relation to the girl is, It never ever ends well. The more girls that a dude has in his life the more drama, fights, and crazy moments he has to go through. Piss one of them off and your bound to piss everyone of them off before the day is all said and done. People think guys get all the glory when really we get the shit end of the stick.

Me, Myself I don't even get the end of the stick because the girls in my life are too busy trying to beat me with it or each other for there to be anything left for me to have. I support my own pity party since I feel I have it worse them all these other men. I have a girlfriend, an imprint, and a fucking crazy hostile sister. I deal with all three of them on a daily and there is always something wrong with them, so in return there is always something wrong with me. As soon as I get one settled down I got the other two getting crazy, I go back and front, back and forth until I can't take it no more and then get cussed out, beat up or anything else they can do to me because they say I don't care.

I know what your thinking why don't I just let one of them go. As if I've haven't thought of that myself. The thing is that I'm really stuck with all of them for life no matter what I do so why make more issues in trying to ride myself free of them. Everyone already knows Leah isn't going no where I really am stuck with her for life and any time after if she has a say in it.

" Lamya, You better hope that your always an only child because brothers and sisters aren't what there made out to be." I stated looking at her in my rearview.

I was getting feed up, Was just about to blow my horn when Leah came out the door slamming it shut behind her filling the silence that was with a round of cruses directed at none in particular as she made her way to the car.

_Good thing I didn't blow that horn _

" We're going to Forks." Leah huffed as she pulled out her phone quickly dialing a number.

Simply nodding I pulled out the drive-way headed to Swans house. I didn't need her to tell me that much I already knew that this had something to with mom and from the looks of Leah we was on our way to a war.

**" I'M ON MY WAY OVER THERE RIGHT NOW EMBRY!"** She yelled loud enough I had to cover the ear that was facing her.

Due to the fact I had my ear covered I couldn't make out everything that he was saying to her but could tell by the tone he wasn't happy about something my mother had done. Matter of fact the only word I didn't make out was the bitch with mothers name tacked on to the end. If it would have been anyone else calling my mother a bitch I would have snapped out. Embry, on the other hand had far reason to call her a bitch after the shit she has done to him. Apparently she had done something new since the hospital visit that didn't go well for anyone but Nessie and Jake.

I personally don't want to think about that day, Not that Carly has let me forget it since it happened given her noes is still swollen and still isn't back to normal color. I still can't belive Nikkei hit her, But I'm not upset as I would have been if it would have been the other way around. Really, as soon as I was away from everyone I laughed my ass off about it.

**" NO EMBRY! I'M GOING TO HANDLE IT, YOU AREN'T COMING OVER HERE!"** After that she flipped her phone closed before throwing it in the floor board.

" So what's the game plan?" I asked hoping to get some information as to what was going on and what we was going to do once we got to mom's.

**" YOUR GONNA TELL HER THAT YOU WANT THE DEED TO THE HOUSE IN YOUR NAME BEFORE FIVE TODAY OR ELSE!"** She screamed turning all the way in the seat she that she was fully facing me.

I throw he a quick glance knowing she had officially lost her mind. There was no way in hell mom was gonna put anything is my name.

" Okay Leah." I mumbled knowing this was gonna be a lost cause that was going to end up hurting me more in the end them anyone else involved.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach as soon as I pulled on the street leading to the Swan house. Leah let out an angry huff placing her hand on the handle which added to the nervousness I was already feeling. I pulled up behind Bella's old Chevy which still after all this time still sat on the crib. I didn't even have the car in park before Leah demanded me to get out and take care of things.

Anyone that knows me, Knows I've never been the one for conformation. That's always been Leah thing. I guess is why the walk to the door felt like it took me years. I didn't want to upset mom and on that same note I didn't want for Leah to be upset with me. It was one way or the other. Stepping on the porch I noticed that the lights where on and could smell fresh coffee.

_At Lest they was already up_

**Knock-knock-Knock **

I knocked three times hoping they wouldn't be loud enough for anyone to here so I could make my way back to the car telling Leah no one answered, case closed so I'm going to go home. But of course it wouldn't work like that. The door came open quickly revealing my mother hair mussed up in a robe.

" Seth!" Her voice laced with surprise.

I gave her a small smile. " Yeah! Om...Good Morning!"

" It's early for you son isn't it?" She asked taking in the clothing I had thrown on not thinking I would be out and about at six in the morning.

_The fact that I shouldn't be still sat strongly with me _

" Yeah! I need to ask you something mom." I started deciding it would save time to get it all out. " I want you to put the deed to the house is my name because Leah is really upset and that would make her happy."

She simply shook her head. " It's sweet that you want to make your sister happy but let her know that if she wants something she can come and talk to me herself. This doesn't have anything to do with you, so I don't know why she sent you here. She's some kinda of women sending her baby brother to talk for her."

_At a lose for what to say I mumbled the first thing that came to mind. _

" Hold on mom I'm going to see what she wants me to do." I mumbled over as I made my way off the porch.

" Oh! She's here!" Mom asked stepping out on the porch making her way down the stairs.

Something told me deep inside that I'd really messed up when I let it be known that Leah was in fact here. I was almost sure for a fact that it wasn't really the smartest thing to do. Before I had the chance to make it to the car, Leah was out and fuming.

**" SETH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IN THE FUCK YOUR TRYING TO DO BUT I DON'T HAVE SHIT TO SAY TO THAT BITCH!"** Leah screamed spitting fire as she pointed to mom who was still making her way closer to her.

" Seth doesn't have anything to do with this Leah. You need to grow up and start taking care of your issues yourself." Mom said as she stopped standing a few feet away from me.

Leah laughed darkly. **" I NEED TO GROW UP! YOUR THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO GROW THE FUCK UP, YOU GOT A RESTRAINING ORDER OUT ON EMBRY WHEN HE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! EMBRY'S ALWAYS GONNA BE IN MY LIFE, WE HAVE A FAMILY TOGETHER NOW AND YOUR JUST FUCKING EVERYTHING UP FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS."  
**  
I was shocked no one and I mean as long as I can remember ever talked to mom that way. Sue Clearwater ripped of respect she was the only women who has ever been on the tribal council. Come on she just wasn't someone you yelled out when you had an issue with her. I was nervous as to how mom was going to take the fact that her own daughter had disrespected her.

_Nervous being the understatement of the year...I was scared shitless _

Mom stepped forward. " You really have the gal to be here, Embry isn't your family Leah. He doesn't even know what a family is. Sure he can make a baby what man can't. I won't let him mess up My Family. He's gonna leave you and that baby Leah, It's part of who he is, I wont let him tear my family apart the way his dad did to his. I didn't even get to know my grandchild was born until a day later."

**" SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU AREN'T IMPRESSING ANYONE SUE! WHAT THE HELL DOES GAL MEAN ANYWAY? WHAT IT COMES DOWN TO IS THE FACT THAT YOUR REALLY A HEARTLESS SELF-CENTERED BITCH THAT WASN'T EVERYTHING TO GO HER WAY. NO ONE CAN BE HAPPY IF YOUR NOT HAPPY. WELL, I'M GOING TO BRING YOU INTO REALITY, EMBRY MAKES ME HAPPY, I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME AND OUR DAUGHTER. NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO IT GONNA CHANGE THAT." **Leah screamed till she was red in the face before getting back in the car slamming the door.

I stood there looking silly not really sure what to do when Leah called out.

**" SETH, GET IN THE CAR!" **

Throwing mom a quick wave I made my way to the drives seat and was about to pull out when Leah rolled down the window.

**" I WANT THAT DEED TRANSFER OVER TO SOMEONE ELSE NAME BEFORE FIVE TODAY OR YOUR GONNA SEE HOW MUCH GAL I REALLY HAVE. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE AFTER THIS I WILL NEVER HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO WITH YOU!"** Leah yelled so full of heart that I would have cried if she would have been talking to me.

_As we left Forks, I wasn't really sure what the outcome of today would be. I just knew that things was never going to be the same again. _

**//**//**//**// 4 Hours Later //**//**//**//**//**

**" SETH! WHERE ARE YOU?"** Carly yelled in my ear.

I let out a huff of air. " I'm at my sisters moving furniture." I explained as I collapsed on the couch that was now sitting in the middle of the yard.

**" IS THAT GIRL THERE?"** She hissed.

" Everyone is here we're moving stuff out on the lawn. I don't know why all i know is that my sister asked me to come and help her so I came." I got all out in one breath.  
**  
" SHE BROKE MY NOSE SETH! MY NOSE!"** She screamed before she hung up the phone.

Laying my head back I released a deep breath I'd been holding in since we left Forks.I was worn out, sick of everyone yelling and all around confused. I didn't have time to fight with Carly I was too busy having Leah's back in the battle she was running against everyone that crossed her wrong today.

**" WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING SETH? YOU GOTTA GET EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU TO GET ON THIS LAWN BEFORE FIVE!" **Leah screamed hitting me in the back of my head.

_God forbid if I rest _

I quickly got back to the task at hand which was single handily moving all the stuff out on the lawn which I couldn't even understand why I was doing it in the first place. I didn't ask any questions though right now I was on Leah's good side which is where I like to stay, so i just did what she told me too. I sucked it all up getting my job done in record time for a one man band even if that one man did have super human powers.

" What is she doing?" Nikkei asked as i sat the last item for Lamya's room on the law.

_I couldn't help but laugh._

" The hell if I know!" I laughed as I laid out on the couch in the middle of the yard.

" You, look worn out." She noted as she bushed my hair back letting her hand linger on my forehand before sighing pulling it away.

I grabbed it before she had the chance to get away placing a small kiss on her palm giving her a smile as she walked away.

_If only all my relationships could be that easy. _

**//**//** A Long Long Time Later **//**//**

After finally getting away from my crazy sister, Two hours of patrol the slaying of one vamp. A fight with Carly, followed by sex with Carly. I was finally able to lay my head know. I was going to catch some very much needed sleep and all would be right with the world when I woke up. I snuggled down into the bed more comfortable then I had been in a really long time letting out a big yaw shutting my eyes tightly letting sleep take over me.

I was sure I was dreaming when I heard the phone ringing, all I knew is in my dream I was looking around for the phone so I could beat it up against the wall. Searching every where and i couldn't find it.

**" SETH!"** I head my name being yelled before I felt someone shacking me.

I startled awake to find Carly leaning over me holding the phone to my ear.

" Y-Yeah." I mumbled sleep filling my voice.

**" SETH! YOU GOTTA HELP ME, LEAH IS BURNING THE HOUSE DOWN!" **Nikkei yelled hectically in my ear.

" That's super, have a good time." I mumbled pushing the phone away laying my head back down.

I had just gotten back to sleep when comprehension came over me as I sat straight up in bed.

_Leah was burning the house down......  
_

* * *

**oh yeah and don't forget to review.........**


	26. Two Can Play That Game

**Hello my wonderful readers.. How is everyone??? GReat I hope and if so i hope that your even better after you read this fresh new chap...lol.. There not really much to say about this fic it's moving along welll and I'm happy with it I hope that everyone else is as well... **

**In other news today check out my newst Fic The Worng Side of Everything I'm already 7 chapters into it and its going really well... So if your not reading it then " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" lol... I know that everyone is really sick to death of me telling you about this fic but it really means a lot to me and i want to share it with everyone. Also I want everyone to check out Set Free you will fall in luv with Paul and Rachel trust me... Anway enough with the talk lets get to the fic....**

**Remember reviews are like miliions of of dollars and I'm trying to be a rich bytch....so leave me sum money....lol... **

* * *

**// FearLess //**

**Two Can Play That Game**

**Embry PoV**

" The Tribal Council is gathered today to call trail against Ms. Leah Clearwater." Old Quil stated before taking his seat.

I stood beside Leah as she stood before the council with a smile that read that she had no remorse or felt any shame for what she had done.

" Leah, since you in fact are a member of this council due to the fact that you are considered a protector of the tribe you have the right to question any statements that are made against you. You have the right to stop this trail at any time." Billy stated with a small smile.

The council hall was filled to its limit. You had the wolves or 'Procter's as the council calls us since there was people here that didn't know about the fact that half of the people in the room could fur all the way out at a drop of a pin. Behind the wolves you had the nosey old women who most likely camped out here last night to insure they had a good seat. Behind them you had people who didn't really have a clue what was going on but just followed the crowd because they didn't have nothing better to do.

" The matter of Leah Clearwater Vs The Tribal Council is set to began in two minutes." Sue Spoke up glaring untouchable rays of pure hate at me.

I gave her the biggest smile I could muster wrapping my arm around Leah's waist pulling her back to where the pack was sitting. It was deiced that the pack as a whole was going to stand behind Leah if worse came to worse. Which we wasn't sure what 'worse' was yet . The Rez hasn't really had to deal with a matter like this so it was a first for everyone.

" Keep her under control." Sam whispered as he walked past me to take his seat on the council.

Leah rolled her eyes pulling the whole scratching my nose while I give you the finger deal.

" Stop." I said pulling her hand down giving her a peck on the cheek.

Keeping Leah under control was the whole reason why I have even came today. Sam, Seth, and myself all agreed that was my one and only job given I was the only person she paid half a mind too. Notice I said half. I mean I'm not sure how upset she can really get, thinking it over Leah is crazy there is no telling how crazy she could get. The burnt down house speaks for itself.

Guess that the time was almost up I followed Leah back to the front where she was standing taking the spot beside her.

" Ms. Clearwater you have been called her today with the charges of voluntary arson, and defacement of a council members place of residents." Billy stated looking over a paper that sat in front of him.

" Yes." Leah replied as if trying to get him to move on with the rest of the show already.

" Do you have anything to say about the charges against you?" Old Quil asked looking as if he was more then ready to have this over and done with also.

I took a deep breath as I noticed had the look on her face, that she gets when she's thinking of a way to put the words she has swimming in her head. The scary part about that look is the fact that Leah is a firecracker and you never know what's going to come out of her mouth at any given time.

" Yeah! I have a few things to say. First off I did everything that your accusing me of and I would do it again if I had too. Second, since the house that was on the lot doesn't stand any more I don't think that the deed is still intact. Matter of fact the deed to the house was in Sue's name but the land was bought originally to be spilt between Seth and I. With that said Seth has already agreed that I am to have full govern over the land to do with it as I please." She stated with an evil smile directed at Sue.

I let out a small laugh over the shocked look that was plastered all over Sue's face. I guess she didn't think her daughter was smart enough to check in on things like that. With the house gone the land was hers which meant Sue Clearwater no longer had any control over anything.

No one seemed to have anything to say as Billy, Old Quil, and Sam talked with in themselves while Sue sat off to the side turning a different shade of red each time I looked at her. It was great seeing her finally getting fucked over the way she tried to do to everyone else.

" We're going to look for contractors as soon as we leave here, so don't make any plans." She whispered in my ear as we waited.

What we was waiting for I wasn't really sure, I just knew that they was a conversation going on between the members of the council. Leah tapped her foot impatiently with a look that read hurry the hell up already I got shit in life to do.

" Ms. Clearwater the council has came to a decision and have decided to drop all charges against you if you agrees to do 90 days of community service which will start in the help to clean up the aftermath of the burn site. The council also grants you full ownership over the land if you wish to have it." Billy spoke.

**" WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! SHE BURNS DOWN MY HOUSE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"** Sue screamed.

I busted out laughing at her anticks I mean she was outraged as she so gracefully put it.

Leah shrugged her shoulders. " What goes around comes around."

" This is over." Sam said using Alpha tone which when word is law this whole thing was over.

You could hear the disappointed of the old ladies as they made there way out of the hall, nosey old bitty. I couldn't help the joy that I felt as I pulled Leah into my arms placing a kiss on her mouth.

I really had never been to a council meeting so i didn't know how it was going to go but I'm sure this was the shortest one in all of time.

" Let's go Embry." Leah whispered as she took my hand in her's pulling me the crowd of people..

**//**//**//**//**// 3 Weeks Later //**//**//**///**//*///**//**

" Chewy, Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" My mother asked hovering over me and my baby.

Leah being the smart girl she was thought it would be nice to stay with my mom a few weeks until we figured out what we was going to do about the house. I still don't understand why we just couldn't live in my apartment during this time, other then the fact that Leah and my mother was totally against it. So here I was living in my mothers house with my girlfriend and our baby.

_Something wasn't right with this picture _

" I'm just holding her mom, I know how to take care of my baby." I stated as holding the little bundle closer to me.

Mom gave me a look before making her way out of the room. This was the thing that was gonna kill me if we stayed here any longer. I haven't lived with my mother in years. Even when I did live with her I was never home for it to really matter. Don't get me wrong I loved my mother to death, but at times she could be a little pushy and have no faith in me at all.

Lamya let out a small cry and that was it took to bring my mother rushing back into the room.

" Chewy! Let me have her." She demeaned reaching down scooping the baby out of my arms.

" Mom!" I hissed as I watched her walk off cooing to my daughter.

There was no hope, so I didn't even push the issue. Making my way into my old bedroom. The room that me, Leah, and Lamya now share I realized that this setting really wasn't going to work as well as Leah and mom thought.

" I can't stay here much longer." I sighed as I laid down beside Leah.

She rolled over looking me in the eyes. " Bry, We haven't even been here a month yet."

I laughed. " I'm going to go crazy Lee, I'm telling you straight up the wall."

_I know how funny that sounds yet it was all so true _

" Stop being a baby Embry, We're staying here because it's closer to everything that I have to do." She sated in a case closed tone.

I huffed and whined a little bit before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

" When is the clean-up gonna be done?" I asked so I could get a rough estimate on how much longer before the constriction could began on the new house.

She huffed. " I don't know Embry we've only been working on it for three weeks. It could be months before everything is ready."

**" MONTHS!" **I yelled shocked to the core.

When this whole plan had been laid out in front of me there wasn't a mention of it taking months. I mean I knew it wasn't going to be done over night but the way Leah said months made me feel like damn it could take over six months before they even started building. I would be half way past crazy if I had to stay in this house that long. There was no way this was going to work.

_Something was gonna have to give _

" Lee...Baby, I will buy you house any where on the Rez we don't have to live on the land right now." I put on the table hoping to get her to see the light.

As soon as the words were out my mouth she started shaking her head no.

" Embry, I am not buying another house or letting you buy another house when we can just stay here until the new house is built. I will not let my mother have to satisfaction." She declared glaring at me.

I gave up. There was no point in trying to say anything to her. She was set in her ways and nothing was gonna change her view on things. Her whole mission was to piss off her mother which I guess is why we're going to live in the same house with mine for god knows how long. She was really killing two birds with one stone. Making her mother mad and making me crazy all at the same time.

_Why couldn't things just be normal for me just once _

" You think I was wrong for burning down the house?" She asked well more of accused me.

Throwing my arm over my eyes I took a deep breath.

" I never said that Lee..All I said is that we could stay any where." I mumbled not really feeling up to talk about this any longer.

I heard her huff next to me and knew that this was about to turn into a fight.

" Look Leah, I'm sorry for anything that I have done to upset you but don't start yelling and tripping out and shit I have enough to deal with already." I whispered rolling over so that I was facing away from her.

_Big mistake _

**" OH YEAH EMBRY! EVERYTHING IS ALL ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOUR A BIG BABY THAT DOESN'T WANT TO LIVE WITH HIS MOMMY. WELL I GOT NEW FOR YOU I DID ALL THIS SHIT SO THAT WE COULD BE TOGETHER SO WE'RE GONNA BE TOGETHER!"** She screamed pushing me off the bed.

I caught myself before I hit the floor only to lose it again when she hit me with a pillow.

**" FUCKING STOP LEAH!" **I yelled pissed off as I stood up.

What can I say I was stressed out, couldn't even hold my own child and just wanted to be left alone to mope.

**" CHEWY WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" **My nosey mother screamed from the kitchen.

Leah let out a giggle that only pissed me off more then I was before.

" You think it's funny?" I asked her with a glare.

She nodded her head before busting out laughing. I picked up the same pillow she had hit me with swinging it back hitting her with it. Before she had the chance to do anything I was on the bed holding her down under me.

" Is it still funny?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

" No." She laughed tilting her head to the side.

Feeling her under me did things to my body. Leah and I hasn't had sex since Lamya was born and being so close to her made that fact come to life. I let my hand slide up the side of her body as I kissed her slowly letting my tongue travel from her mouth to her ear, and down her neck. She let out a little moan which I laughed to in reposes. sliding my hand up under her shirt feeling her peek harden from my light brush. I grind my hard against her core letting her know that she could have it if she wanted.

" Let's do it Bry." She whispered as she reached her hands down my front trying to free me.

I grabbed her hands pining them down beside her.

" Nope!" I whispered against her mouth giving her a quick kiss before I got off her.

The look on her face was priceless and gave me victory I had been looking for. See I know Leah and she doesn't like to be teased. But not as much as I don't like living in my mothers house.

I gave her a smile. " It's a shame too because if we wasn't here...Well you know what we would be doing."

_I left her with that as I made my way out of the room. I had patrol anyway... _

**//**//**//**//**// 2 Months Later //**//**//**//**//**

" Chewy, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mom asked shutting off the TV.

I rolled my eyes. " Yeah, Why not I wasn't watching TV or nothing."

She sat down across from me laying her hands in her lap. I knew from her actions that it was time for moms words of wisdom for the day. Everyday that I'm here is another day that my mother goes out of her to find things to talk to me about and things I should change in life. Another reason added on to the million one why I was more then ready to get the hell out of here.

She cleared her throat. " I have noticed that you and Leah...Om...Well...I've noticed that at night...I'm not really sure how to put it Chewy...But...Some times a women has needs." She rambled losing me at about the that third time she tired to say whatever in the hell it is she was trying to say.

I let out a laugh. " Okay mom whatever you say."

**" CHEWY! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT AND I WANT YOU TO LISTEN!"** She yelled sitting up straighter.

I couldn't help the full roll of laughter that rocked my body. " Mom, you don't even know what your trying to say" I added laughing even harder.

" I'm talking about your sex or there for lack of sex with Leah." She blurted out frustrated.

_What! _

It's funny how you could be in the middle of a laughing fit but then something happens so earth shattering that you stop mid laugh and can't even remember what was so funny in the first place. Because that's how I was feeling right about now. There are just something that aren't funny and your mother talking to you about your sex life or how did she put... Lack of is one of em.

Her look softened. " Chewy, I know that you might not want to talk about this with me but I feel that it's my place as a women and your mother to step up and say something. Now, I'm not sure about what happens when I'm not here but I know that I'm not hearing no love making coming from your room at night and I don't understand why."

I felt like someone was pouring hot oil down my ear and it was slowly burning its way to my brain. This was not wanted I wanted to talk about or hear my mother talk about. It deeply disturbed me that she has been listening hard enough to know that I wasn't having sex. That would mean that she was listening for the sounds of sex to know that there was none going on.

" I just wanted to let you know not to feel bad about doing it in the house. I know that you might be put off by the fact that I'm hear but I promise that if you are to do it you wont have to worry about me walking in or anything. I'll be more then happy to respect your privacy." She continued on each word making me want to throw up a little more.

_If she can't respect my privacy enough by not trying to have this conversation with me how can I trust her enough not to walk in on me_

The way she was looking at me right now made me want to crawl into a hole and never ever come out again. She was waiting for me to say something but i feared if I opened my mouth now nothing would come out but sickness. By not saying nothing I gave my mother the chance to go on with whatever else she was gonna say to me.

" Chewy, It's a natural thing in life I mean you have a child it's not like I don't know you have sex already. Even it you don't want to which your a 24 year old man with a girl that sleeps beside you so I don't understand why you wouldn't want to. Do you have erection problems Chewy?" She rambled on throwing a question at me at the end.

My mouth dropped wide open yet not a sound would come out. Is is even legal for your mother to ask if you have an issue keep your cock up, because if it is then it shouldn't be.

" No!" I faintly got out not that I was answering her question I was saying no to this whole conversation.

I was almost sure that this couldn't get any worse then it already had my mother reached over laying her hand on my knee.

" Chewy, Leah has needs and she needs you to feel those needs, Remember if there not getting it at home then they're gonna get it from some where else." She whisper looking into my eyes like she used to do when I was little and she really wanted me to understand something.

As she stood up and I knew it was over I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding in.

" So Chewy, What do you want for lunch?" She asked as if she just hadnt scared me for life.

I didn't even give myself time to answer her before I got off the couch headed for the door. I didn't even get into my car I took off walking. I needed the fresh air. Hell, I needed a new mind because now, no matter what I'm always gonna hear my mother telling me about needs and asking me if I have an issue with my package. I felt a shiver flow though my body just thinking about it.

The thing was that Leah and I wasn't having sex. That was the whole point and it was me who was holding out, My whole plan was to tease her enough to where she would want it so bad she would agree to moving out of mom's house. I thought it had been working really well for me until now. I didn't count on the fact that my mother would be talking to me about my sex life. What kills me is she didn't even say that much when she was giving me the talk for the first time.

I wasn't really shocked when I end up standing in front of the clean up area that used to be the Clearwater house. I hadnt been here yet and was a little shocked to see that they had stared but there was still a lot of stuff to clean up. I never really thought about all the stuff you had to clean up when a house brunt down. Until now I had never encounter a burnt down house.

I couldn't hold in my laugh as I saw Leah pushing a wheelbarrow in a neon green work vest. Her hair was piled into a messy stack on her head and she had dirt strikes on her face. There was something about the way she looked I found sexy.

_Chewy do you have erection issues _

I was so throw off my moms voice was still lingering in my head that I hadnt even noticed Leah has walked over.

" What are you doing here? And why are you looking like you just drunk bad milk?" She asked giving me a small hug.

I lightly patted her on the back not even wanting to get close to her in case my mother popped up telling us that we should be doing it.

" Okay, Tell me what wrong." She pressed on.

Taking a deep breath I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

" Lee..Baby we gotta move out of my mothers house she just gave me a sex talk asked if I could keep my dick hard and told me you had needs." I got out in one breath.

She laughed and it pissed me off. She wasn't supposed to laugh she was supposed to see how traumatizing the whole experience had been and agree that we had to move out as soon as possible.

I scoffed. " What's so funny?"

She shock her head.

" Silly Rabbit Trick Are For Kids!" She laughed giving me a quick kiss before walking back to where she had left her wheelbarrow.

I thought that my plan was working really well but the whole time Leah knew what I was doing and went on her own mission and did me one better. I couldn't belive she would stooped so low as to bringing my mother into this. I was in shock, she must have knew that I was putting things together because she kept looking back at me with a smirk.

When I was stepping on the porch at my mother house I got a text to my phone from Leah that read.

**Teasing people isn't nice and causes them to traumatize your life...have a great day Bry LOL :) **

_I guess I shouldn't play games with people that can play them better _


	27. June 8th 2011: Message from me

**HELLOOOOO READERS!**

06/07/2011

Hey i just wanted to take the time to leave a new memo on here about a few of the fics that are left undone, I know that it has been a while since I've worked on any of my fics and I realize that I have left alot of people haning. SO from the bottom of my heart let me say that I am very sorry to have just left this fic to sit and rott it was never my goals to leave a bunch of unfinshed works just sitting online. At one point in time fanficton was the only thing that I had I was at a real low in life and writtng, reading, and letting myself falll deep into the world of fiction took away some of the issues I as facing and for that I love it and am happy to see that it hasnt died and still going strong.

To my fans.. well the fans I did have I really must think you for being my connection when I needed one the most. I still get teary eyed when I read through some of your reviews and cant help but smile at the fact that you all really enjyed my work I can a million times over again how greatful I am to ya'll but it will never show how much I really care. I love you all so very much and hope that when I start writting again you guys will give me aonther chance to make right.

But really in turth I know from a few reveiws & adds that i got that there is a whole new world of readers out here now and somehow they stummbled & gave a new breath of air to a few of my fics. I would like to say thanks for all the new readers who have got past the first few pages of fics and made there way to where I was at. It really means alot to me, I'm hopen you all will stuck with me through the rest of this so we can put these fics to bed the right way.. send them off with some respect instead of leaving undone collecting dust...

So on june 7th 2011 I want to make a toast to and to twilight as a whole I'm happy to know that it's still rocking people's boats...Let fanfic fovere live on.. Now what I need to know Is how many people want me to keep writting on my fics, I need to hear reviews if you want me to keep writting or not becasue I really want to finshe up my fics but I only will do them if people is going to read and review and tell a friend... so fill up my inbox, review & let me know wheater this is going to be or not to be...

As always with luv...Sweetly!


End file.
